ღ No Regret's ღ
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Struggle of relationship's, this story follows Nick/Greg and Griss/Sara in their struggle of their relationship's. Nick/Greg and GSR, minor Cath/Warrick
1. Prologue

**No Regrets**

**Author Lolly4Holly / No Beta all mistakes are mine**

**Pairings: Nick/Greg – GSR – Cath/Warrick (only minor though)**

**Rating: T-M , 18+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters (accept the ones I made up)**

**Summary: Struggle of relationship's, this story follows Nick/Greg and Griss/Sara in their struggle of their relationship's. This is just a small teaser of what to expect. If enough people like it, I will continue to write it.**

**The characters are already together at the beginning of this story, it's set right after the lab explosion episode. At the beginning of Season Four.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Greg Sanders stared blankly out of the aeroplane window. Just a few hours ago, Greg had been lying in the arms of the one he loved, but now he was heading home, broken hearted. Greg finally shared those three little words to someone he loved, and they threw it back in his face telling him to get out. Greg had held off his crying until the airport bathroom, but it wasn't enough to suffice the pain and hurt burning through body.

Greg felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest and pounded into the pavement over and over again by the one he loved, giving him just enough life to go on living out his miserable life without them. He felt completely useless and broken as if he was just drifting through life.

He started to wish he had never said those three words to them. At least then he would still be in their arms, feeling the warmth of their body against his own.

Greg gave out a loud sigh, trying to hold back his tears.

At least for another few hours, in a less public place.

Greg kept shifting his weight around on the seat. He never did well sitting down for long times, least of all on aeroplanes. His legs started to cramp from the seemingly everlasting flight. The flight attendants had stopped serving food and drinks now as they were about to land, but that was announced over twenty minutes ago and Greg was starting to get bored out of his mind.

He had already played checkers with the lady in the chair beside him. She was on her way to meet her grandchildren as she finally got the all clear from her cancer. Greg knew this because she talked non-stop, not that it wasn't refreshing to hear someone else yammering on for a change and it did take his mind off the love of his life.

That is until she asked the dreaded question.

_Are you seeing anyone?_

Greg stared at her blankly trying to think of what to say, but instead of words, tears were formed. She instantly handed him a tissue, letting him spill out all his problems to her. She tried to comfort him as best she could as she had three very emotional children of her own, she was used to the tears and crying over lost loved ones.

As the plane finally pulled into an empty gate, Greg unbuckled his seat belt, staring out of the window. He was so happy to be back home, he just wished this visit was under better circumstances, rather than running away from a broken heart.

Greg reached up into the overhead storage pulling out his bag along with the kind ladies. She thanked him kindly, giving him a warm smile. Greg stood back allowing the other passengers to walk on ahead of him, he desperately wanted to get off this flight, but despite everything he still had his manners intact.

The other passengers began to shuffle towards the exit, with Greg right behind them. He wanted to shove them out the way to run screaming from the plane, but he decided to remain silent and calm, practically standing still as they were barely moving now.

The old couple in the centre of the plane just managed to pry themselves from their seats, starting to hobble off towards the exit. Greg rolled his eyes watching as they grabbed either side of the staircase banister, slowly inching their way down the steps.

"Have a good day, sir." The bubbly flight attendant smiled to Greg.

"I doubt it." He mumbled, finally reaching the stop of the staircase.

When he finally managed to get off the plane and into the airport terminal, Greg let out a loud sigh of relief to finally be out of the cramped space, but that wasn't all of his problems. He still had to meet with his parents, explaining why he wasn't bringing the love of his life with him and his legs were still cramped up making it very difficult to walk.

Greg dropped heavily into an empty chair, dropping his bag at his feet. He wanted to scream out with anger or even to drop dead right here, thinking that no one would care. The love of his life certainly didn't, he shouted at him telling him to get out and never come back.

Greg dropped his head into his hands sobbing quietly to himself. He couldn't go on living without them. Everything was perfect. Four long years and Greg destroyed it all by saying those three little words.

It wasn't even that serious how he said it.

Greg was just dozing off to sleep after a very heated moment of passion with the one he loved, when the little words just mumbled from his mouth across his lover's neck. As soon as they heard him say that, everything was out the window. They shouted at each other then Nick, yes that's Nick Stokes, practically shoved Greg out of his house, barely giving him a chance to get all of his clothes on.

"Hello, Greg. It's been a while." A familiar voice broke through the silence. Greg glanced up seeing his father stood feet from him. "C'mon son." He gestured opening his arms for a hug.

Greg climbed to his feet, stepping into his father's warm embrace. Daniel Sanders wrapped his arms tightly around his boy, softly soothing him by smoothing his palms up and down his son's back. He could feel Greg's body starting to tremble as he continued to cry onto his father's shoulder.

"It's okay Greg." Dan softly whispered, holding his boys trembling body.

"How is it okay? I love him so much . . . and he hurt me just like that." Greg mumbled, between soft sobs. "How can he just throw me out like a cheap piece of trash?"

"He's a fool, to throw a catch like you away Greggy." Dan said, trying to make his son feel better. His wife was better at these heart to heart situations, but he gave it his best shot.

"Thanks Dad." Greg pulled back, drying his eyes with his hoody sleeve.

"Let's get you home . . . I'll get these for you." Dan picked up Greg's bags for him, leading him out of the airport off towards the car park. Greg followed his father out to the car, watching as he loaded his bag in the trunk then climbed into the driver's seat.

"Greg what's wrong?" Dan asked, before he closed the door. His son was stood outside the car with a glum look on his face.

"What am I gonna do?" Greg sobbed, holding his head in his hands. "I can't live without him..." Dan climbed out of the car to support his son in another warm embrace, trying to calm him down. He knew there was nothing he could say or do that would make everything okay again, but he had to try.

"Maybe this time apart will make him realise what a fool he's been Greg. You think I didn't see the way he looked at you at that dinner we all went to."

"But he just threw me out, telling me to go to hell because I said I love him." Greg sobbed in his defence. "The look in his eyes, I thought he was gonna hurt me..."

"He better not." Dan shouted angrily.

"He's already split my heart in two . . . I feel dead inside dad. I love him, even though he did that to me..."

"I know Greg. C'mon, let's get you home. Your mothers better at these talks." He chuckled, finally seeing a smile on his sons face.

"Just please tell me she's not planning for grandkids still."

"Can't promise you, you know how much she wants them." Dan smiled helping his son into the passenger seat. "This will all work out Greg, it may take a while, but you won't always feel like this."

"Thanks for trying dad. You're right, mom is better at these talks." He chuckled, dropping into the car. Dan closed the door once his son was in, secretly hating Nick for doing this to his son. Dan Sanders had to watch his son be crushed so many times by the people all around him. He was starting to get sick of his son being treated liked a doormat.

The journey back home was painfully silent. Greg picked at a loose thread on his sleeve, wondering if Nick was even regretting his decision to throw him out.

Greg had been regretting saying 'I love you' since he said it, but the big question that still pressed on Greg's mind was...

_Is he so far in the closet that he actually believes he's not gay by having sex with me?_

Nick and Greg's relationship wasn't just about sex, they comforted each other and they were also best friends. Since the lab explosion, Nick seemed to be so much more caring towards him. He even took care of Greg, changing his bandages and rubbing cream over his skin grafts across his back. Nick then allowed him to completely move into his place, instead of just sleeping over after they fooled around.

They never once discussed their relationship or exchanged the big 'I love you,' until Greg did and he was thrown out after four amazing years together, like a disposable wash rag.

Greg wanted to hate him. He tried desperately to hate him for what he did, but in some ways he almost felt sorry for him. He was so far in the dark he couldn't see the light of their relationship and how much fun they've had together.

"Here we are." Dan Sanders smiled, pulling up outside the house. "You're mothers redecorated your room again." Greg absently nodded, not really listening to what he was saying.

As Greg's eyes darted to the pool house he remembered the afternoon he and Nick had spent in there, just relaxing in each other's arms for hours on end.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here._

Greg grumbled then saw his mother in the doorway. She looked as though she had been crying already, her makeup was slightly smudged and her eyelids were all puffy.

Jean Sanders ran down the steps to greet her son, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Without even thinking about it, Greg started to cry again. He had never cried so hard in his life and it was all Nick Stokes fault.

* * *

Sara Sidle sat by her phone, tapping her nails anxiously on the desk. It had been over thirteen hours since their big blow out at the restaurant, about why they couldn't have a relationship together. Sara desperately wanted someone to be with, and that someone just happened to be her supervisor Gilbert Grissom.

Gil seemed to be afraid of commitment, or maybe it was just a fear of losing his job. Sara glanced up at the clock.

_14 hours..._

_Well I'm not calling first._

She grumbled climbing to her feet. It was the early workings of a relationship, but Sara felt as though they had gotten really close over the past couple of weeks. Then suddenly Grissom sees an anthropologist he used to know and he suddenly wants nothing to do with Sara again.

Sara pulled open her fridge, grabbing the last beer on the shelf. She had already drank the rest of the six pack, waiting for Grissom to call her back, but it seemed as though she was going to have to make the first move . . . again.

Sara lay back on her sofa staring up at the ceiling. She started to think about all her previous relationships she ever had and how she went wrong with them.

Larry something in Highschool broke up with her because she was too butch, then Damian something in her freshman year of college, broke up with her for the same reason.

_Maybe that's Grissom's problem with me._

_I'm too butch for him too._

Sara shook her head. That couldn't be the reason. Catherine has been wiggling her tosh and chest in front of Grissom for years and he never even took any notice of her. He seemed to take notice in Sara though, only when people weren't looking or when he had a tough day at work.

Sara rolled onto her side looking at the phone sat on the table. If she called to ask to have some time off, it wouldn't make her appear too needy. She just wanted a few days off to shop, or at least that's what she'd tell him.

Sara hated to shop. It was right at the top of his of things she hated. Right up there with dresses and domestic violence.

She also hated the hard parts of dating.

_How do people do this?_

She groaned then reached for the phone, deciding to go along with her plan. As she was just about to dial his number, her phone instantly started to ring in her hand. Sara looked down at the caller ID seeing 'Gil Grissom' blinking across her screen with each ring.

Sara held her phone tightly in her hand, thinking whether to answer it or not. In a matter of seconds it didn't matter because the call was already forwarded to voice mail. Sara decided to screen it to listen to what he had to say.

"Hi Sara, it's me Grissom...Gil Grissom." He awkwardly corrected, making your girlfriend call you by your surname was awkward enough at work. "You're probably sitting at home hating me right now."

_Yep._

"But if you'd just let me explain." He continued. "I'm not ashamed to be with you Sara . . . please Sara pick up if your there."

_I'm not._

She grumbled feeling pathetic.

"Okay well you're probably sitting there pretending you're not home so you can listen to what I have to say..."

_Am not._

"So here goes." Grissom paused, taking in a few choppy breaths. "I love you Sara Sidle."

* * *

Nick Stokes lay on his bed, clutching a pillow that still smelled of Greg close to his face. He had been breathing in the scents for the last two hours, soaking his tears of regret into the fabric.

_Why did I just let him go?_

Nick kept pondering the question, over and over again in his. The big blow out he had with Greg was constantly swirling around his mind. He couldn't believe some of the things he said to Greg.

Did he really damn him to hell? Did he really call him a stupid faggot? And did he literally throw Greg right out of his door, without giving him time to pack?

_Yes._

Nick dropped his head back into the cushion, hating himself for doing that to the one person he had grown very fond of over the past four years that they had been together.

It wasn't even like they were in a real relationship. Nick always called it 'friends with benefits,' instead of talking through feelings and helping each other score dates; they got each other off in the shower, bed, sofa or even the kitchen.

Wherever and whenever the mood set in.

_All he wants is for me to be his boyfriend._

Nick considered the thought a moment. It wouldn't be so bad to have Greg as his proper boyfriend. That's basically what they had been doing already, but when he heard those three little words escape from Greg's mouth, seemingly harmless at the time, Nick's gaskets just blew. He didn't know what he was doing or how to control himself. He said some very harsh things to Greg then threw him right out of his life, telling him to burn in hell in the process.

Nick's sob's increased as he clutched the pillow closer. The scent of Greg still lingered on the fabric, sending slight tingles through Nick's body with each whiff.

_Maybe I am in love with him._

There was no way his family would ever allow it, or accept him, let alone his friends and colleagues at work. They would think he was disgusting or insane for falling for a man, especially Greg, whom he'd often cracked jokes about to Warrick about being a 'dateless loser.'

_That dateless loser is in love with me._

Nick rolled off the pillow, trying to get all thoughts of Greg out of his mind. He knew it was completely useless. He had been escaping his sexuality for years, a tactic that never proved successful.

Eddie Charlton in Highschool was living proof of that. The first guy he ever kissed under the warm spray of the locker room showers. It would have been more romantic if Coach Wilder hadn't caught them in the act of jerking each other off.

Coach Wilder promised them he'd never tell their parents, he just didn't want them to do it anymore. He told them it was a phase young people go through to discover their sexuality and they would eventually grow out of it.

Eddie did, he's married with three kids, but Nick was still struggling. He wished he was married with kids, maybe even a family pet, but the chances of that happening were highly unlikely since he craved the same sex, instead of the opposite like he was meant to.

If his family knew what he had been doing the past four years with Greg then with Eddie, Matthew Daxis in college, along with a few others that shall remain nameless. His family would literally damn him to hell. His mother might even have a heart attack or disown him and forbid him to ever return to his childhood home. His brother and sisters are die hard god supporters, preaching his words constantly, telling their youngest sibling the right way to live life.

_I'm doomed._

Even if Nick explained to them that his body was craving the same sex, they'd try to get him to a gay rehab centre, something they had done for Nick's cousin Neil; after he came out to his parents they offered him two choices, gay rehab or they would kick him out. Neil opted for the rehab as he was only seventeen at the time.

Nick didn't want to lose his family, but he didn't want to become cold and distant like Neil had since marrying his wife and having a few kids.

_I don't want to lose Greg either._

Nick took another whiff of the pillow, realising he had already lost Greg. He threw him out because he said 'I love you,' the only three words that were ever banned from any of his relationships with guys. Women it was okay, but with men, the second they said those three little words, Nick kicked them straight out, never to see them again.

Greg was different though, instead of running out the house to find someone else to screw to take his mind off them, Nick was craving to have Greg back in his arms. He wished he could start the day over again, instead of throwing Greg out he could have talked to him, possibly even said those words back to him.

Deep down Nick knew he was different; gay as most people would call him. All Nick was sure of was that he missed Greg the moment he threw him out. He didn't know if it was love, he had never experienced love before, so he had no idea what it felt like.

_This sucks!_

Nick groaned, the one person he talked to about everything and he was gone. There was no way he could talk to Warrick about this either. No one could find out he was gay. Nick couldn't imagine the looks he'd get from the officers or even the lab techs he works with on a daily basis.

He already knew how Greg would look at him. Those gorgeous brown eyes and the sweetest smile Nick had ever seen that could literally melt your heart.

Nick reached for his bedside cabinet, pulling out a photo of him and Greg on the sun beds at the Sanders house in California. Nick smiled brushing his finger over Greg's face.

No matter how bad he wanted him, there was no way Nick would ever fully commit to being with Greg in a gay relationship. Nick was a ladies' man after all, he had to uphold that rep at work and living with Greg in a proper committed relationship wouldn't make that possible. He feared the news would get back to his family, then he really would be damned to hell.

* * *

**Possible Story 'No Regrets' Please Review if you want me to continue :D**

**This is about the struggle of two couples relationship's GSR and Nick/Greg**

**~Holly**

* * *

**Check my profile page for the download link for my first book 'Modern Murder' Links should be at the top of the page for E-book & paper book shortly.**


	2. Chapter 1: Tough Love

**Chapter One: Tough Love**

Greg rubbed the sleep from his eyes glancing at the flickering clock beside him. It took him a few moments to realise it wasn't the clock that was flickering, it was his phone. He sleepily reached for it, snapping it open without even looking who it was.

"Hello?" He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"_Hey G." _Nick's voice rasped through the phone.

Greg's eyes snapped open; goosebumps tingled up his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

He completely froze up unable to speak.

"_Greg? I lose you?" _Nick asked after a long pause.

Greg's lower lip quivered hearing Nick's breathing down the line. "No." He finally replied in a low whisper. "I'm here."

"_Did you make it to your parents house okay?"_

_Why is he talking like nothing's happened? _Greg asked himself. _Hello, you threw me out your front door telling me to go to hell less than 14 hours ago, now you're calling to check if I made it to my parents okay?! What the hell is wrong with you!?_

Greg bit his lip unable to answer as a tear rolled softly down his cheek.

"_G, you still there?"_

_Why does he persist on using my nickname? _Greg asked no one in particular. He looked at the time seeing it was three in the morning and he knew Nick had the day off so he'd be spending it in bed. "What do you want Nick?" He sounded annoyed.

"_Look Greg..."_

Greg suddenly found his courage. "Don't look Greg me, asshole. You called me. What the hell do you want!? Or did you just wonna make sure the knifes still stuck in my heart and give it a good twirl around?" Greg shouted then snapped his phone shut tossing it onto the bedside table with a loud crash.

The crash alerted Greg's mother, who come bounding through the door with a baseball bat in hand.

"Gregory, are you all right? I heard a noise." She clicked on the light then saw her son in tears on the bedspread. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I hate Nick." He mumbled between sobs. "Why did he do this to me? I only said I loved him."

"Oh honey." Jean dropped the bat then climbed onto the bed, pulling her son into her arms for a hug.

"I love him so much mom. What did I do wrong?" He sobbed onto her shoulder.

"Oh baby, it's nothing you did." She softly ran her palms down his back. "It's nothing you did." She repeated as she tried to sooth him.

* * *

"Nothing I did?" Sara shouted down her phone.

"_Sara, I don't know what to tell you..."_

"How is it last night you love me . . . now you don't have time to talk to me because you're going to some meeting in the middle of the night, when it's your day off?"

"_Sara . . . I do have a meeting. I'm not lying to you. Look I can't really talk right now. I'll call you later."_

Before Sara could answer the line suddenly went dead. "Grrr." She screamed angrily dropping onto her sofa. "Why does he keep doing this to me?" She shouted, clutching her head.

Sara wandered back over to her fridge looking for a beer, only to find an empty fridge. "Damn it." She stomped her foot. Sara looked around her big empty apartment then grabbed the pizza menu off her fridge, reaching for the phone for yet another meal to be endured alone.

* * *

Nick hugged his pillow close to his chest staring at the phone sat on the middle of the mattress. Greg's words had rattled him, making him break down in tears for the fourth time that night. The anger in Greg's voice wasn't something he was used to or liked to hear.

Could Greg really hate him that much over this? Was it all really over between them?

_Yes, of course it's over. There's no way we would work out. _Nick rolled his eyes then reached for the phone dialling Greg's number again. _I'm gonna make him listen to me if it's the last thing I do._

"_You've got some nerve calling here." _A voice boomed down the phone startling Nick. Nick nervously bit his lip. It wasn't Greg's voice, it was his mothers. "_Haven't you messed my son about for one life time, Nicholas Stokes? You wonna make sure he's still crying because of the things you said to him? I don't know how you sleep at night. My son has been nothing but loyal to you. You're always throwing it back in his face, like a worthless piece of trash, when you're the one who came onto him in the first place!"_

Nick forgot how much she could ramble on. "Please, I just need to talk to him."

"_Save it Nick, we've heard enough of these apology's over the years and I've memorised each and every one, I know your game mister. The truth is you're not ashamed of Greg; you're ashamed of yourself for being gay and you're taking it out on my son! I really feel sorry for you. You're gonna end up a very sad, lonely, miserable man."_

"Please Jean..."

"_First names are for friends!!!" _She shouted down the phone, making Nick clutch the pillow in front of him tighter.

"Mrs Sanders . . . please, can I just to talk to Greg. This is between us..."

"_Tell that to the fat end of my baseball bat!" _She shouted then snapped the phone shut, hanging up on him.

Nick stared blankly at the phone in his hands then tossed it across the bed. He felt like he was going to throw up.

The truth is Jeans Sanders was 100% right. He was ashamed of himself and he already was sad and lonely, but it was all his own fault and he knew it.

* * *

"So?" Greg asked from the doorway. "What did he say?"

"He was trying to apologise again sweetheart. You don't need him, you'll be fine."

"Mom, I'm not fine . . . I love him..."

"You can't take him back. You've done that too many times. I won't let you do it again. I'm sick of picking up the pieces of your broken heart." She warned him, holding his phone hostage. "You'll find someone new sweetheart. You're still only 29; you can't expect to settle down now."

"You married dad when you were 19." He retorted.

"Well I was more mature then you, and Daniel loved me back." She sniffed looking over at her son. "Sweetie you'll get through this, and your dad and I will help you. We can even get Nick fired if yo..."

"No." Greg quickly interrupted her. "I don't want him to lose his job." Greg dropped onto a stool, resting his head in his hands. "I just want him to admit to me that he loves me . . . or even to himself." Greg looked up at his mother. "How am I supposed to go back?"

"Sweetie you don't have to. I'm sure we'll find you a much better, risk free job." She assured him.

"But I love my job at the lab..."

"Honey, I almost lost you from that lab explosion."

"That was almost a year ago . . . plus . . . I was thinking of going into the field..."

"No way."

"But..."

"No but's mister." She cut him off again. "I worry enough about toxic fumes or STD's you could catch, I don't need to worry about you being shot, stabbed, beaten or all of the above."

Greg gave his protective mother an angry scowl.

"I may not be able to protect your heart from being broken and trampled on, but I'm damn sure going to take every chance I can get to protect your physical well being. I forbid you to go out into the field." She said then kissed him on the forehead. "Now get some sleep, you look haggard."

"Night mom." He smiled, watching her walk away. Once she was gone Greg slipped off the stool reaching for his phone on the shelf with the spices. As he snapped his phone open he saw the screensaver picture of Nick light up. Nick had a wide smile on his face with his gorgeous laugh lines by his eyes.

Greg could remember every detail of that moment...

"_G, what are you doin'?" Nick laughed. He had just woken up finding Greg perched on his hips with his camera phone in hand._

"_Well its exactly 6 months today Nicky, so I wanted something to mark the day." Greg laughed showing Nick the picture._

"_You're a tease Sanders." Nick pulled Greg closer to him joining their lips for their first morning kiss of the day. "How about I give you somethin' better to mark the occasion?" Nick rasped, sliding his hands under Greg's boxers. Greg gasped at the touch then found himself being rolled under Nick's body so he was sandwiched between the mattress and the Texan jock._

"_No hickey this time Nicky, it was embarrassing enough last time when Catherine asked if I was wearing foundation." Greg laughed. Nick seductively raised his eyebrows then started to kiss and mark Greg's neck as his younger lover squirmed beneath him. "Nicky." Greg giggled._

"_I'd love to hear your excuse for it this time." He laughed, marking the other side of his neck._

Greg sighed heavily looking at the photo, feeling another tear coming to his eye. "Why'd you do this to me Nick?" He asked the picture. He angrily snapped his phone shut heading back to his room, where he dove under the covers to release the rest of his pent up tears.

* * *

"Hey." Sara smiled to pizza delivery boy, who looked more like a man.

"Hi." He smiled back.

_Steady on Sara, you're not nearly drunk enough to have a one night stand and especially with the pizza . . . man. _Sara handed over her money then took the pizza from his hands.

"Well bye." She awkwardly smiled as she couldn't think of anything to say. The man absently nodded then turned to walk off down the hall. Sara kicked her door shut then rolled her eyes angrily. "God I'm such a dateless loser." She groaned heading over to the sofa with her pizza in hand. As she opened the pizza box she looked around at her once again empty apartment, feeling completely hopeless.

She didn't even feel like eating anymore.

Sara threw the pizza box onto the coffee table then threw herself back on the sofa. "God I hate myself."

Her moment of self loathing was interrupted by her cell phone. _Better not be Grissom. Better not be Grissom. _She repeated as she scurried for it through the sofa cushions. She finally seized it reading the screen 'Greg.'

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" She answered in a cheery voice.

"_You're happy." _He remarked. "_Someone get lucky?"_

_Nope, Zero, Zilch, no such luck. _"No, I'm just happy to talk to you Greg. So what's this text message I got a few hours ago? 'I'm on a plane back home'?" She recalled. "What's that about?"

"_Oh, well I kinda had a bad break up . . . I needed some air, so I went all the way back home. Crazy huh?"_ Greg's sweet laughter echoed through the phone.

"Okay, I'll bite . . . what's up Greg?"

"_Is it possible to love somebody and completely happy?"_

"If you find out let me know." She meant it as a joke, but neither of them laughed as they were so down on love. "So you're in love? Or were? Who's the lucky guy or gal?"

"_Guy . . . and they're not so lucky."_

"Why not? What happened?"

"_You busy?" _Greg asked.

_I wish. _"Nope, free as a bird . . . c'mon sweetie, what's up?"

"_You promise not to tell anybody . . . not even in light conversation?" _He cautiously asked.

_He thinks I don't know. _She smirked. "Sure, go ahead Greg. Not a soul." She promised.

"_I-It's Nick."_

"Wow, really?" She tried her best to sound surprised.

"_You knew?" _He suddenly shouted.

"Only . . . for the last two years."

"_That's how long we've been having sex for..."_

"Whoa, you went all the way?" She asked surprised. _Crap, I've known Grissom way longer than that, we've never even got past first base. _She scowled. "Well I knew you guys had a thing for each other. I never knew you actually went all the way."

"_Yep, we went all the way the first night he kissed me."_

"He kissed you? Wow, I'd never of thought that would have happened. I thought you would have kissed him."

"_Nope, I was the kissy."_

"So why are you skipping town?" She pondered.

"_Because . . . I told him I loved him . . . then he kicked me out."_

Sara bit her lip nervously. "You told him you loved him?" _Now I feel bad for freaking out over Grissom telling me he loved me._

"_Yep . . . I wish I never did. It ruined everything." _Greg could feel his tears starting up again.

"What a jerk." Sara suddenly shouted. "I mean here you are one year past almost dying and he goes and throws your love back in your face. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind..."

"_Sara, please don't. If he finds out I told you, he'll only get madder. He owns a shotgun yah know."_

"Greg you can't be scared of Nick, your relationship won't work if you're always trying to protect his feelings and play by his rules." She told him. _I'm such a hypocrite; I don't even follow that advice._

"_We don't have a relationship . . . not anymore . . . I feel so used, like a doormat."_

"Believe me, I know how you feel." _Damn it, why'd I say that? _"I just meant, I've been through a similar kind of relationship, yah know. It gets better, try alcohol, avoid the drugs and crying route . . . doesn't help. Or even eating pizza . . . alone in your apartment."

"_Are you okay Sara?"_

"No, yeah, sure, I'm fine." She smirked. "It does get better . . . it has to right?"

"_I don't think it can get any worse." _Greg mumbled.

"True." Sara sighed. "So out of curiosity . . . who's the..."

"_Do you really have to ask?" _He interrupted.

"Right." She laughed. "So what's Nick like in bed?" _Oh yeah, that doesn't sound desperate._

"_Perfect gentleman . . . he's sweet, broad, strong..." _Greg cracked up into tears again. "_He's the best I ever had . . . when I'm with him . . . or when I was with him, it felt like the world just tumbled away . . . just him and me."_

Sara could feel tears in her own eyes. "What the hell is wrong with him? I mean it's just three little words; it's not some big commitment. I once told my doctor I loved him, in passing I didn't mean it and I was only 14..."

"_I thought over talking was my thing?" _Greg asked curiously.

"Right, sorry . . . my point is . . . there's no reason to over react. It's just three little words, he uttered them first, but sure as soon as I wonna say them back, he has a sudden meeting emergency." She rambled, voicing her own relationship.

"_Um... Sara, who are you talking about?"_

"No one . . . you sure I can't talk to Nick? I bet I could make him change his mind? I'll even do it subtly. I could brag about my boyfriend, which I don't have, making him feel lonely and hopeless." _Like me._

"_No thanks . . . I'm not taking him back..."_

"What?" The words hit Sara in the face. "You're not taking him back? What the hell's wrong with you Greg? You can't just tell someone you love them then never speak to them again, what's wrong with you?" She shouted at him, voicing her own circumstances again.

"_Sara, he threw me out the door and I'm talking literally here..."_

"Boo hoo, you can't just give up on him coz of one freak out. You have to give him a chance to get his head around it. You can't just expect him to suddenly go with it. Nick's from the tough love state . . . he heard those little words once every century back him." She yelled at him. "Believe me; I know what that's like, when you come from a background of no love at all . . . it's hard to get your head around someone loving you suddenly. What's wrong with you Greg?"

"_Why are you yelling at me? I told Nick I loved him and he told me to go to hell."_

"He what?" She shrieked.

"_Sara, are you okay? You're acting a little strange."_

"I'm fine . . . so he told you to go to hell because of that? How dumb is that . . . tough love my arse, that boy has serious problems."

"_That's what I've been trying to tell you." _Greg laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired and dealing with my own stuff. So how's home?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"_It's okay." _He sighed heavily.

Sara looked over at her front door hearing a light knock.

"Parents surprised to see you?" Sara climbed to her feet then looked through the spy hole of her door seeing a teddy bear.

"_Yeah, my mom's over the moon."_

Sara laughed, opening the door. "Well she always did love having her . . . holy crap." Sara gasped.

"_What?" _Greg asked.

"Sara, I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole. I shouldn't have told you I had a meeting when I didn't and I really do love you." Grissom said to her, holding the box of roses and teddy in hands.

"_No f-ing way." _Greg gasped from the other end of the line.

"Call you back." Sara snapped her phone shut, completely surprised.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I re-wrote Nick and Sara's scene's so many times, but I think I finally got it the way I want it.**

**Please Review if you want more :D**

**Thanks to Tish for beta-ing**


	3. Chapter 2: Holding On

**Chapter Two: Holding on**

"Gregory, I can't hear myself think with this racket going on." Jean Sanders shouted over the top of the loud music.

"It helps me think." He shouted back, stood in the centre of the room looking around at his apartment. He had since returned home with his mother to pack up all of Nick's things from his apartment, along with his own so he could move to a new place in town.

Jean finally found the photo album that Greg had kept of their relationship. She looked at the front cover seeing the boys relaxing in a hammock at the holiday home in Maui, relaxing in each other's arms.

She ran a finger across her boys face. She couldn't recall a time that he ever looked that happy. Jean sighed in relief as Greg finally turned off his stereo. "Thank God." She dramatically gasped.

"You can't throw that away." Greg pulled it from her hands, clutching it close to his chest as she was about to toss it.

"Sweetie, you can't hold onto the past."

"I look really good in some of these pictures though." He defended. "Mom, please . . . I can't get rid of this." Jean rolled her eyes at him then continued to sort through the clothes. As soon as she found Nick's A&M sweatshirt, Greg pried it from her hands.

"Sweetie, you can't keep all of his stuff."

"The photo album isn't his..."

"There's pictures of him in it." She retorted. "I thought the point of this clear out was to scrub Nick Stokes from your life? Sweetie, this isn't very healthy. How are you supposed to get over him if you keep his things?"

"Because I love him." Greg clutched the photo album and sweatshirt close to his chest. "I love him mom, I can't scrub him from my mind . . . so why should I have to scrub him from my life? He's the one in the wrong and I have to suffer for it?" Greg dropped heavily onto his mattress. "I should be hating him right now. I've tried . . . I've tried so hard it makes my head hurt, but I can't." Jean sat down on the bed beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around her boy's shoulder. "I have to face him in less than three hours, how am I going to..."

"You can't take him back."

"What's gonna stop me though? I don't know if you noticed, but Nick's like kryptonite . . . one look and I go all weak in the knees."

"Then don't look at him. Avoid him as best you can, you can't take him back. He'll only end up crushing that big heart of yours again. If you feel like you giving into the Texan's charm, get out of there quick . . . or call me. I'll be here packing your things, until your father gets back."

"Don't throw my photo album away." He warned her.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I learnt my lesson when I threw away that blanket you always carried around." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that . . . I'm still mad at you for that." He smiled.

"It was for the best sweetheart, besides you wouldn't be half the man you are today if I hadn't of pried that thing from fingers." She snickered. "And I'll do the same for you and Nick, there's no way I'm letting you take him back so he can trample all over your already bruised heart..."

"What if while I was away he realised he really does love me?" Greg asked.

"You said the same thing last time then you took him back because he cried in your arms telling you he was lonely. It doesn't matter how lonely he is . . . you're not taking him back, not again. You need to get over him Greg."

"Says the woman who was planning our marriage from the start." He retorted.

"I admit, I got him wrong . . . I can't believe he still thinks he's straight. When he was with us, you two seemed so normal..."

"It's whenever we hit city limits. He suddenly freaks out and turns into Daniel Cleaver." Greg grumbled. "I really want him back mom. I can't live without him."

"You can sweetheart; one day you'll find a nice girl or guy, one that loves you back then you won't be able to live your life without them. Nick is no good for you. I should have been saying that from the start." She pulled her son into a warm hug.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now c'mon then you better get ready for work. I'll finish up in here."

Greg placed the photo album on his bed, admiring the photo on the front. They almost looked like a perfect couple, if only Nick would admit to his true feelings they really could have been.

* * *

Sara grabbed her coat pulling it onto her shoulders then felt a warm pair of hands being wrapped around her waist from behind her. "Morning, or evening." She smiled, leaning back against his chest.

"You going in early?" He asked looking up at the clock.

"Well I might be sleeping with the boss." She laughed, turning to face him. "But I don't take any chances. I gotta keep up my rep as a workaholic."

"Then by all means CSI Sidle, take this opportunity to prove yourself." He laughed, joining their lips for a slow sensual kiss.

* * *

Nick was just heading out the door to go to work when Jean Sanders turned up on his doorstep carrying a box. He thought about closing the door and not letting her in, but she had already seen him and she had an angry, evil look on her face. Nick gulped hard, standing firmly in his position at the door, watching as Jean Sanders walked up the garden path towards him.

"These are yours." She handed over the box, dropping it into his hands. "I'll have you know that Greg insisted on keeping this." She held up the sweatshirt from the box. "It's best he gets rid of everything that reminds him of you though. You dare hurt my son again." She warned him with a sinister glare.

Nick nodded looking down at the box of his belongings shamefully.

"He still loves you yah know." Nick glanced up at her surprised. "I know right? He loves you even though you tossed him out like a cheap piece of trash. See when Greg falls for someone, he falls so hard he can't see straight. We had the same problem in college when his girlfriend was sleeping with anyone and everyone she could find, except him." Jean shook her head at Nick in disgust. "You should be ashamed of yourself, breaking his heart because he said he loved you." Jean turned on her heels then walked back down the path to her car. "Oh and he kept the photo album." She shouted back.

Nick looked down at the box of belonging's feeling his eyes starting to overflow with tears. He pushed his front door shut then walked over to the sofa to look through it.

Under his A&M sweatshirt he found one of his Rascal Flatts CD's. He flipped it over reading the message printed on the back 'Happy Birthday G, try some easy listening music for a change.' Nick wiped a tear from his cheek then dug further into the box. This time he pulled out a small teddy bear with a heart at its chest with the words 'Forever' in gold lettering. Nick had bought it for Greg on their first valentine's day together.

Nick took one last look in the box looking at all the memories. He tossed the CD and bear back into the box, heading towards the bathroom to wash his face from the tears before he had to head into work.

As he was in the bathroom, he glanced up at himself, barely recognising the cold man he saw stood before him. A man who throws the one he loves out the door because he admits his true feelings to him. Nick closed his eyes trying to think.

_I don't love Greg. I never have. _He thought to himself then snapped his eyes open again. He couldn't even look at himself, his own reflection made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

Greg stood in the men's room, trying to rub ointment over his scars as they were itching like crazy. Usually Nick did it for him, but he didn't feel comfortable asking his mother to do it. She still babies him enough, even though he's almost thirty years old.

Then to Greg's surprise Nick walked into the men's room seeing his shirtless ex, trying to rub ointment on the hard to reach spots of his backs. Nick looked just as surprised. The one person he was trying to avoid and he's the first person he sees. Nick stood awkwardly in the doorway, wondering if he should offer to help or just turn and walk away.

"You gonna stare at me all day?" Greg asked, only looking at Nick in the mirror's reflection.

"Do yah need some help?" Nick asked. Greg shook his head, stretching his arm as far as it would go trying to meet the centre of his back. "C'mon G, let me help you." He said, taking a step closer after watching him struggle.

"No, I got it." Greg shouted, startling him. Greg never used to be so hostile to him. He never heard him shout once in the four years that they've known each other. Greg groaned angrily, grabbing the cap to the ointment then retrieving his shirt.

"Greg if you're in agony, I can help you."

"No, I'm fine." Greg winced as his shirt brushed down over the grafts. Greg grabbed his bag then quickly walked out of the men's room without making eye contact with Nick.

Nick slapped his hand into his head.

This was gonna be a lot harder then he thought. Less than five minutes with Greg and he was already offering to help him, when he had vowed to himself to stay away from him.

* * *

Sara stepped into the locker room, immediately noticing a slip tacked up to her locker. She smiled sweetly noticing it wasn't a trash run, for a change. Her boss must be pleased with her work, she grinned to herself.

"Hi Greg." She smiled.

"Hey." He grumbled.

Sara checked the locker was empty then stepped up to Greg, throwing her arms around him. "I can't believe you actually came in today."

"I still have to take my proficiency tests." He rested his head on her shoulder, trying to hold his tears in. "I'm not gonna miss out on them coz of . . . him." He huffed.

"Have you talked to him?" Greg thought back to the bathroom then shook his head.

"And I don't want to either. I just wonna work . . . and try to ignore him."

"Oh sweetie."

"Mind the back." He winced, pulling away.

"The burns?" She asked.

"Yeah, still healing." He rubbed his back through his shirt then gave Sara a half smile. "So . . . Grissom huh?" Sara blushed bright red. "C'mon, you should really learn to cover the phone when your lover stops by for a visit..."

"He's not my lover." She snapped at him.

"What I heard says different." He giggled.

"I'd hit you, but your already in enough pain." She warned him. "Please don't tell anybody Greg."

"I won't . . . you know my biggest secret." Greg itched his back once again, reaching into his locker for his pain killers.

"Greg, do you want me to..."

"I don't need anyone's help." He turned to look at her. "I'm fine... really; it's just itchy coz it's healing. The doctors say I'm lucky it didn't damage my spinal cord or any of my nerves. I just have to cope with it until it's healed."

"Okay." Sara looked towards the door seeing Nick glancing in at Greg then quickly turning to walk away. "It's gonna be weird round here now, without you and Nick talking."

"I know . . . it already feels like an alternate reality, one where Nick hates my guts and can't stand the sight of me."

"Greg you up for going in the field?" Grissom asked from the doorway, giving the woman he woke up to a warm smile.

"Sure."

"Good, we'll all be there so you can ride with Nick..."

"I'll ride with Greg." Sara interrupted. "We're both ready so why not?" Sara smiled to Greg.

Grissom looked at her confused, but went with it anyway. _Great, she picks the lab rat over me. _He grumbled walking away.

* * *

Greg shakily took one step out onto the rubble of the crime scene. He could feel his whole body trembling as he looked down at a charred arm amongst the wreckage. He jumped hearing a loud bang from the other side of the remains of the building. He looked over realising it was just a loose wall collapsing to the ground. _Relax Greg; you're not in this explosion. _He tried to assure himself with slow deep breaths.

Grissom had called everyone out to this crime scene as a downtown business had exploded; rendering the building and its employee's useless. The casualties were thought to be around 30, maybe more. So far only three survivors had been found. One had since died on his way to the hospital, making this case an all hands on deck to find out if they have a bomber or an accident on their hands.

"Greg." Warrick shouted, completely startling the lab rat so much he almost jumped out of his own skin. "Take the west with Nick, there's less bodies there." He pointed.

Greg nodded, both annoyed to be placed with Nick, but relieved there were less bodies over there. The sight of the victims reminded him too much of his own traumatic experience.

Greg covered his mouth as he walked past Grissom and Sara who had found a severed hand. He never had a strong stomach, especially not around gory remains that look like they should belong in a horror movie.

"You okay G?" Nick's voice startled him. Greg absently nodded, but Nick could tell he wasn't. Greg's hands were shaking so much they might have fallen from his wrists and his face was so pale, he looked as though he was about to throw up.

"Do you have..." Greg didn't even need to finish his sentence. Nick handed over his water bottle, watching the shock in Greg's eyes. "Thanks." Greg brought the bottle to his lips, taking a swig then handed it back to Nick. "Whaddya need me to do?"

"Here." Nick handed over his camera. "I've done this section, start on the next." Nick handed over some markers and string to grid out each section of the rubble so they'd be able to tell where the explosion originated from.

Nick watched Greg, smiling proudly. Greg hadn't had much field experience yet, but he knew his way around a crime scene like a pro.

Sara looked over at Nick giving him an evil scowl. She had been purposely ignoring him for Greg's sake; part of the best friend's wrath act, but Nick hadn't seemed to have noticed. He was too busy watching Greg working the crime scene with a longing gaze.

"Sara honey, could you go and get some more evidence bags from my car?"

Sara shot him a look. "Grissom, you called me honey." She whispered. Grissom blushed looking around to see if anyone had heard him. They all remained oblivious though.

"Sorry." He whispered to her then handed over his keys.

Lucky for Sara, Grissom's car was over by Nick so she could rattle him a little. "Hey Nick." She forced a smile.

"Hey Sara, wassup? Any luck tryin' to figure this out?"

"No." She shook her head, pulling the boot of Grissom's car open. "I did figure something out though."

"Really, like what?" He asked, adjusting the LVPD baseball cap on his head.

"You've got the hots for Greg."

"What?" He hissed at her, while his face burned bright red. "How could you say that? I don't have the hot's for Greg." _You're lyin' to yah self Nick. _A voice within him said.

"Really? You haven't taken your eyes off him all morning."

"It's like his first time out in the field since the lab explosion. He suffers from PTSD yah know." He corrected.

"I know, but that's not the way you're looking at him Nick." She smirked, closing up Grissom's truck. "You're looking at him with lust, not concern."

"Am not." He blushed brighter.

"Are too." She retorted. "You're so in love with Greg, you're too blind to see it." Nick looked at her wide eyed.

"I do not." He shouted at her angrily.

"Really?" She queried. "Those might be tight jeans Nick, but the evidence is still visible."

"Go away Sidle." He snapped at her. Sara smiled to herself then walked off back towards Grissom. Nick looked over at Greg then down at his jeans. _God damn it Greg, why do you keep doin' this to me?_

* * *

Nick walked into the breakroom seeing Greg sat in the corner with his head in his hands. There was an untouched coffee sat on the table in front of him making Nick worried as that coffee was Greg's pride and joy. He'd never let it go cold.

Nick slowly walked over, plopping himself on the sofa beside Greg. "You okay G?"

"Go away Nick." He muttered without looking up at him.

"Greg, you're shakin'." Nick put an arm around Greg's shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. Instead of wriggling out of the embrace, Greg stayed put. "You wonna talk about it G?" Greg shook his head, feeling his goosebumps starting to subside as Nick rubbed his palms up and down Greg's shoulders.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" Greg pushed Nick away, scooting further away on the sofa. "It's all your fault that I feel like this, but I keep letting you back in."

"Greg . . . can I tell you somethin'." Greg made his first eye contact with Nick. "I hate myself for what I did to you . . . I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Greg burst into a hysterical laughter climbing to his feet. "You know for a second there... Never mind, I'm not listening to your weak apologies again." Nick climbed to his feet grabbing Greg's hands to stop him from leaving.

"Greg please, I'm an idiot . . . I screwed up, big time . . . I..."

"Don't say it." Greg pulled his hands away looking into Nick's eyes. "Don't say it unless you really mean it."

"Greg . . . I know I've done this to you so many times . . . I hate myself for each one . . . but this last time, I saw somethin' inside myself that I didn't like." Nick took a step closer taking Greg's hand again. He was relieved when he didn't pull away. "Greg, I'm ashamed of myself and I keep takin' it out on you."

_Der, get to the point already. _Greg insisted, he had a feeling Nick was going to give him a weak apology again, but a small part of him was hoping there was going to be those three little words tangled in there somewhere.

"It's easier for you G; you have parents that love and support you no matter what. I don't talk to mine outside of holidays. I'm ashamed to live like this with you, because of how they raised me G. I want to be with you, believe me I really do..."

"Ugh, I fell for it again." Greg pulled his hands away, looking at Nick angrily. "Why do you keep doing this to me? You pick your family over me? You said it yourself; you don't talk outside of holidays. I talk to you all the time, I cooked you food, did your laundry, I'm there for you all the time and this is how you treat me? I was there for you after that psycho stalker, I held you in my arms while you cried. They didn't even return your damn phone calls."

"Keep it down G." Nick whispered looking out the door to make sure no one was listening.

"Course, wouldn't want anyone to find out you're a queer." He shouted, heading for the door again.

"G, wait." Nick forced his hand against the door to stop it from opening. "I'm tryin' to tell you somethin' here."

"Then just get to the point Nick, this backwards and forwards crap is driving me fucking insane!" Greg shouted at him. "Do you wonna be with me or not?"

Nick anxiously bit his lip then nodded, gulping the large lump in his throat, he opened his mouth to speak. "I do Greg, I really do."

"But?" Greg asked.

"But we can't..."

"Why not?" Greg asked, not wanting to listen to another lame excuse. "Give me one good reason, please. You owe me that much Nick."

Nick looked down at his feet, feeling a tight knot in his stomach.

"Please Nick. Just give me one good reason." He pleaded again.

"Because Greg..." Nick ran his hands across his face, avoiding eye contact with Greg still. "Because we can't be together."

"Screw you Nick, you're such an asshole." He shouted then stormed out of the breakroom, crashing into Warrick on his way out.

"Whoa, watch out Sanders, just got hit with a heap of grouchy." Warrick smirked, wiping down his shirt, but Greg didn't laugh just continued walking. "Hey man, you okay?"

"Fine." Nick grunted, dropping onto the sofa.

"Okay what's with the grouchiness in here today? Bad pot of coffee or something?" Warrick asked. Nick shook his head without looking up at him. "C'mon man, you're not fouling me. Why is Sanders telling you to Screw yourself?"

"You heard that?" Nick asked surprised.

"Half the frigging lab heard it." Warrick smirked. "So what's going on with you two? Lover's tiff?"

"Huh?" Nick looked at him completely shocked. He had never even told Warrick he was with Greg.

"C'mon Nick, give me some credit. You may have graduated to a CSI level 3 first, but I'm not an idiot."

"You know? How long have you known?"

"A while." Warrick looked at the shocked look on his friends face. He looked as though he wanted the pit in the floor to swallow him whole. "C'mon Nick, it's not so bad. I mean the fact you're gay I'm cool with, but why Sanders?"

"I'm not gay." Nick insisted feeling the knot tighten in his stomach.

"Okay Nick, so I ask again, why's Sanders telling you to screw yourself?"

"Warrick, it's kinda private." Nick covered his face with his hands, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Okay, fine." Warrick looked at him a moment then walked away, leaving Nick to himself.

He sat with his head in his hands for what seemed like hours until a familiar voice broke through the silence.

"My car won't start." Nick looked up surprised to see Greg in the doorway. "Can you give me a jump . . . my car, I meant." Greg corrected.

Nick climbed to his feet, grabbing his car keys off the table. "Why you askin' me?"

"Everyone else is busy . . . I could always walk." Greg turned for the door, but Nick stopped him.

"Okay." He followed Greg down to the garage, remaining silent in the elevator ride that they usually spent having incredible eye sex.

"Why are you goin' home now anyway, G?" Nick asked, leant against the side of his car. Greg pushed his car door shut, leaning against it.

"I asked for some time off." Greg looked over at Nick then down at the floor. "Nick I'm..."

"You don't have to apologise Greg, I deserved that . . . I am an asshole." Nick looked down at his hands. "You deserve better than me G." Greg nervously bit his lip then walked over to Nick, stood right in front of him.

"Nick . . . call me a moron, but I don't want better. I want you." Nick looked up into Greg's eyes, nervously biting his lip. "I know I'm an idiot right?" He laughed at himself. "Despite everything . . . I still want you."

"Greg, we've talked about this before..."

"Nick you can't always hide behind your family. When was the last time they even called you to check if you were still alive?" Greg asked annoyed.

"Greg, we can't do this..."

"Do what?"

"The you and me thing, it doesn't work..."

"It does, you just keep freaking out and throwing it away. We do work together. When it's just you and me, you're fine. I think sometimes that you might actually love me." Greg shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. "Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but there's times when you look at me and it just feels like it's you and me . . . no one else. Why can't you see it?"

Nick rolled his eyes. His plan of avoiding Greg and talking about their relationship had completely failed.

When Nick didn't answer, Greg huffed heading back to his car.

"Thanks for the car jump." Greg pulled his car door open, hoping Nick would stop him, but he made no attempt to move or speak. "I'm moving house." Nick looked over at him startled. "Just in case you were wondering . . . it's a lot nicer then my place, more spacious." Nick didn't answer again so he climbed in his car and drove off without looking back.

"You really do deserve better than me." Nick admitted to himself, watching his car vanishing from the lot.

* * *

**Thanks to Tish for beta-ing**

**A/N: As you probably know i'm more of a Nick/Greg writer, so Sara/Griss scenes will be shorter, mostly because they're not one of my fav couples, don't get me wrong i like them, but its kinda like writing about your parents relationship. So the GSR scenes will be shorter and not as detailed as Nick/Greg's. Just to clear that up for you :D**

**Please Review**

**~ Holly**


	4. Chapter 3: Tempting

**Chapter Three: Tempting **

"I hate these crime scenes." Greg shivered, looking down at the corpse of the child on the road. Nick looked up at Greg shivering then pulled his jacket off handing it over. "No I'm fine."

"Greg, just take the jacket." Nick insisted. Greg reluctantly took the jacket from his ex-boyfriend that he was forced to work with on a daily basis and pulled it over his arms, immediately feeling warmer. "So what do you think happened then G?"

Greg looked around at the crime scene then back at Nick. "Tire treads and skid marks suggests the car came speeding down this road. The blood spray from the..." He looked down at the child's innocent face. "Means he was alive when the car hit him, crushed bones and tire tracks over the clothing . . . suggests once the driver hit him..." Greg gulped hard. "They just kept going."

"Good work. Okay David, take him away." Nick and Greg stood back watching David picking up the small boy and placing him on a gurney in the back of the coroner's truck. "So how do you suggest we find the driver?" Nick asked turning to Greg as it was still his proficiency training.

Greg looked around then saw a traffic camera. "Could get a licence off them or track down the car using the tires." He pointed his light down to one of the tire tread marks.

"Okay." Nick handed over his camera then watched Greg carefully photographing the evidence. As Greg bent over to pick up a piece of broken headlight glass, Nick had to turn his head away as Greg's jeans were very tight and he looked very sexy in them.

Greg looked round and smiled to himself as his plan worked like a charm. He was subtly making Nick realise he does love him, but he wasn't going to give into the Texan's charm so it would make him crazy that he couldn't touch him.

* * *

"So you can't make it tonight?" Sara asked. Grissom shook his head without looking up at her. "What about tomorrow? Or later in the week?" He shook his head again.

Sara rolled her eyes then dropped into an empty seat watching her man completely ignoring her again. It seemed whenever they got a little bit closer, the next day they took a giant leap back.

_Two steps forward, one giant leap back. Story of my life. _She sighed heavily.

"Gil!" She shouted getting his complete attention as he jumped of fright. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?" The statement slapped him in the face, catching him completely off guard. "No, unless you are . . . because I'm not." He quickly clarified, stunned by the accusation.

"Then why are you ignoring me so much? Did I do something wrong?"

"No." He shook his head, nervously biting his lip. "At least I don't think so."

"Then why don't you wonna have dinner?" She asked.

"Because . . . Sara, whenever we go out . . . I feel so old and people always give us funny looks. We also have to be careful not to be spotted by anyone we know..."

"That's why you've been blowing me off? You're . . . unbelievable Gil." She stormed out of the layout lab, leaving a clueless Grissom all alone to his thoughts.

_What the hell was that? _He asked himself.

* * *

"Ready to head back to the lab?" Nick asked.

Greg nodded, labelling the last box then loading it into the back of Nick's truck while he was still wearing his jacket that completely smelled of Nick sending warm tingles throughout his body whenever he took a deep sniff of it.

Nick climbed into the driver's seat, waiting for Greg as his keys were in his jacket pocket still. Greg slowly climbed in the car, rubbing his cold hands together then looked at Nick.

"What?"

"I-I er . . . I need my keys." Nick awkwardly spoke. Greg put his arms down at his sides so Nick could reach into the pockets.

_Oh yeah, I got you now Nick. _He said to himself as he watched the awkward expression on his ex's face.

Nick took a deep breath then reached over, searching the pockets of his jacket around Greg, digging deep for his keys. He had no luck on the side nearest to him so he had to lean further over Greg to search the other side.

Their mouths were inches apart as Nick leant right over, finally retrieving his keys from the pocket nearest the door, right against Greg's body that still made his skin hum with excitement every time he came in contact with it.

Greg looked deep into Nick's chocolate brown eyes with baited breath as the Texan stared right back. Even though he had his keys in hand, he made no effort to move his hands away from Greg or part their mouths before he was tempted to kiss him.

For what seemed like a long endless moment, neither man moved or spoke.

Nick finally closed the distance in very slow motion, completely taking Greg by surprise as he joined their lips for a heated sensual kiss. Sparks of electricity re-surged through both men as their lips came in contact again. The moment was over too soon as Nick realised what he had done, quickly pulling back.

"Sorry." He muttered then moved back to his side of the car, turning the keys and getting ready to drive out of there.

"Wait!" Greg shouted. Nick didn't turn to look at him, making no effort to manoeuvre the car either. Greg stared at Nick, wanting him to look at him, but he still couldn't admit his true feelings, even though he was the one to kiss him for the first time . . . again!

"I'll get a taxi back." Greg pulled Nick's jacket off, tossing it to him then climbed out the car quickly.

Nick made no effort to stop him, just dropped his head heavily onto the steering wheel, trying to forget about the feeling of Greg's lips on his, with his warm tongue in his mouth. That feeling alone made Nick desperately want to kiss him again, so he was glad Greg made the decision to take a cab back.

Even though it made his heart ache, he knew it was the right decision.

But why did it feel so wrong? Did he really have feelings for Greg? Or was he just lonely?

Nick glanced in the rear-view mirror, watching Greg shivering as he walked away. He thought about going after him, but he promised himself he wasn't going to fall for Greg again. He couldn't break his heart again.

_Why does it hurt so much? _He asked himself.

* * *

Greg walked in the cold for five blocks, hoping that kiss made Nick realise how much he wanted him back. He dropped onto a bench heavily, relicking his lips as he could still taste Nick on his breath. _Time heals all wounds. _Something his mother had been telling him since the very first time Nick broke his heart. He didn't want this wound to heal as much as it hurt, he never wanted to stop loving Nick.

He was everything to him.

When Greg saw a taxi coming his way, he quickly jumped to his feet signalling for it to pull over. The driver stopped then waiting for Greg to climb into the back. He dropped heavily onto the seat, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Where to?"

"LVPD, CSI lab." The driver nodded seeing the sadness in his eyes through the rear-view mirror.

"Rough night?" He asked.

Greg shook his head recalling the first kiss from Nick in a month.

"First good night actually. If only he realised it."

"He? He who?" The driver asked. Greg leant through the middle of the seats to read the drivers name.

"Can I call you Michael?" The driver nodded. "Well I'm in love with my co-worker Nick Stokes, Michael . . . and he's completely in denial about it. See he loves me too; he just doesn't know it or admit it. He's the one that always comes back to me then he throws me out again once he realises that he might actually love me."

"You've kissed him then?"

"Not ten minutes ago . . . yep. Although technically I was the kissy . . . again! He kissed me for the first time two years ago starting our relationship, but lately he keeps just freaking out and dumping me then he kissed me again today..." Greg over shared in his emotional state, "he loves me . . . he just can't admit it to himself . . . so every time he realises it . . . he throws me out the door, hoping the feelings will go away . . . then he realises he needs me again . . . the worst thing is . . . that I always fall for it. No matter how many times he's hurt me before . . . I always . . . always take him back. I love him too much . . . I think he knows it too . . . that's why he knows if he tosses me out, I'll walk right back in as soon as he looks at me . . . what's wrong with me Michael?"Greg dropped back against the chairs, folding his arms across his chest.

Michael widened his eyes at his very talkative passenger, who thought he was in a therapy session. "So... you're not in a relationship at the moment with this Nick?"

"No, he dumped me _again_! Like a month ago now and I can tell he's going crazy that he can't touch me when he's around me. Today proved that . . . he kissed me again. I didn't even lead him on . . . he just kissed me . . . then he freaked out again. He couldn't even look at me; he's ashamed that he's in love with me."

"Why do you think he keeps freaking out?" Michael asked.

"Because his family are totally anti-gay and he keeps using that as a cover story. Really he's freaking out coz there's a chance he might be gay and the former womanising Texan in him can't accept it, so he takes it out on me." Greg sighed heavily. "Do you think there's anything wrong with homosexuals?"

"No."

"So why does he?" Greg asked him. "Nick does this stuff all the time to me, but I'm still jonesing for him. Do you have any idea what I'm saying Michael?"

* * *

"Nick! You okay?" Sara shouted into the locker room. Nick was sat on the bench with his head in his hands.

He slowly looked up then nodded to her. "I'm fine." He muttered.

"Nick, you're not fouling me. You've been acting really strange for the past month or so. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin' Sara, really I'm fine." Sara rolled her eyes then dropped onto the bench beside him.

"C'mon Nick, what's wrong?"

"Gimme a break Sara, I just worked a 12 hour shift with the newbie, now it looks like I'm gonna be doin' the rest myself since Greg's lost somewhere." Nick remarked.

"Greg's lost?"

"He took a cab back, like..." Nick checked his watch, "half an hour ago."

"Why'd he take a cab back?" Sara asked surprised. Nick just sighed heavily without saying a word. "You two have an argument? The newbie CSI too much to handle?" She laughed, but when Nick remained silent she stopped. "Nick, what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothin' . . . I swear, there's nothin' wrong with me." Nick climbed to his feet, closing his locker. "What do you think of Greg?" He suddenly blurted looking round at her.

"Think of Greg in what way?" She asked confused. Nick dropped onto the bench again, slumping his head in his hands.

"He said it would be easier the more I talk about it." He mumbled.

"Who said?"

Nick gave out a loud sigh then looked up at Sara. "I have a hard enough time thinkin' about this. Let alone sayin' it. Talkin' about it means I'm actually . . . and I don't want to be."

"Nick, you're not making a lot of sense." She decided to let him say it as Greg had already told her.

"I know." He mumbled through a smile. "When I'm with Greg its fine." Sara looked at Nick waiting for him to say that tiny three letter word or the commitment four letter word that Grissom had exchanged with her just a few weeks ago. "Greg doesn't understand that if my family found out they'd completely reject me. I don't think I could live knowin' my parents hate me and my family are wishin' I was dead."

"What's Greg got to do with your family rejecting you?" Sara asked.

Nick slammed his palm into his forehead as she was going to make him say it. "I wish I was born normal like my brother and sisters..."

"Nick, you're still not making any sense."

"I-I'm... I'm gay." He finally said, averting his eyes from her.

"That's what this is all about?" Sara smiled victoriously then got serious again. "You think you're family is gonna hate you because you're gay?"

"They're very anti-gay Sara, they're not pro-choice people. They protest all the time against these sorts of things."

Sara looked at him wide eyed a moment. "Wait . . . you said Greg? Are you and Greg?"

"Oh God..." Nick dropped his head into his hands in shame. "Can we not talk about this right now? I mean you said it the other day . . . when you saw me lookin' at him, it made me really uncomfortable then."

Sara promised Greg that she wouldn't get involved, but Nick was clearly having a hard time with this, so she had to do something. "Nick, this is exactly what we need to be talking about. If you and Greg are together..."

"No . . . we're not together." He quickly corrected. "Not anymore . . . that's the problem."

"You want to be with him? What broke you up?"

"I broke us up . . . just like I always do. He must hate me right now."

"How long have you two..."

"Two years . . . on and off." Nick looked into her eyes. "Are you freaked?"

"No . . . no, I'm not freaked. So you're gay and you're so worried your family won't accept you when they find out, so you broke up with Greg?" She asked just to get the facts together. Nick nodded, nervously watching her reaction. "You're an idiot Nick . . . and I mean that in the nicest possible way. So you broke Greg's heart, our poor Greg's heart because of your family who you never talk about, let alone call?" She asked.

Nick nodded again. "Greg's been sayin' that to me too..."

"Well he's right. When was the last time your family called you?"

"After Nigel Crane." Nick mumbled.

"Nick, that was over two years ago. You . . . do you love him?" She probed.

"Don't tell anyone please."

_That didn't answer my question. _She rolled her eyes at him. "I won't do that to you Nick . . . but how could you break Greg's heart like that over your family that wouldn't give you the time of day? They didn't even visit you after you were thrown from a second story window..."

"I can't live like this Sara." Nick shouted, climbing to his feet, resting his back against the lockers. "I can't be this...why couldn't I just be normal?" He shouted, emotion seeping into his voice as though he was about to have a panic attack.

"Okay, take a breathier Nick." She climbed to her feet, standing in front of Nick. "Besides your family . . . what's wrong with you being with Greg? Does it really feel so wrong when your with him?"

Nick stood in complete silence trying to think. "It's obvious what's wrong with it Sara . . . Gay relationships aren't normal Sara..."

"They've been normal for years Nick, same-sex relationships are everywhere, you're just not looking hard enough. You can't help who you fall in love with Nick..."

"But why Greg? Why couldn't I be normal?"

"You think you're not normal? Well being in love with Greg I'll give you that." She laughed slightly, trying to get him to ease up. "There's nothing wrong with you because you find your own sex more attractive then the opposite Nick . . . especially Greg . . . he's a great guy Nick."

"But I wasn't born this way Sara; I've had relationships with girls before. I can go on . . . pretendin' to be normal..."

"Nick." Sara sighed; placing her hand on the troubled mans shoulder. "You think you're not normal because of this? Who defines who's normal or not? Do you think Hodges is normal?" Nick cracked a grin shaking her head. "Grissom collects bugs for god's sake . . . you think he's normal?" Nick laughed shaking his head. "See who defines who's normal or not? There's nothing wrong with you Nick and pretending to be somebody you're not really isn't very healthy for you. That explains your behaviour for the last month; you've been so quiet and wound so tight. This really isn't healthy for you, denying yourself happiness just because of your family's thoughts and feelings on homosexuals. My family are completely against law enforcement, yet here I am. I thought you moved away from Texas to become your own man."

"I did."

"So why are you still living under your families thumb Nick? You're thirty-three years old; don't you think it's time to start living your own life?"

Nick sighed heavily, dropping back on the bench heavily. "You're right . . . I hate it, but you're right."

"See." She smiled, sitting back down next to him. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I guess I have to talk to Greg . . . if he even wants to . . . I've broken his heart so many times." Nick dropped his head into his hands. "I kissed him today for the first time in weeks, now I'm cravin' him like crazy again..."

"And you want to deny yourself the simple pleasures like that?" Sara asked watching him blushing.

"Greg is a really good kisser." Nick half smiled. "Why would he take me back though . . . I keep breakin' his heart . . . what's to stop me from doin' it again?"

"Trust me . . . Greg would definitely take you back." Nick looked at her curiously, she rushed to quickly cover her tracks. "I just mean . . . you know our Greg . . . he gets very attached . . . do you want him back?" She tried to change the subject.

"I haven't stopped thinkin' about him since. I get nervous when I'm about to see him and I actually get excited when Grissom places us on cases together."

"Aww Nicky." She smiled. "I think you're in love."

Nick's smile spread wider. "I know . . . I've never felt anythin' like this before."

"And you felt it with Greg?" Nick nodded. "Now that is cute. My advice to you, the longer you leave it, the worse it will get. So I suggest you talk to Greg as soon as possible . . . without all the family stuff in the way. You are allowed to be happy without your families consent Nick."

"Thanks Sara . . . but what do I say?"

"Like Greg will let you get a word in edge ways." She laughed. "I bet as soon as you see him, you'll think of something immediately . . . if you really do love him."

"I do . . . I can't believe I finally said that out loud..."

"The more you say it . . . the easier it will be to say it to Greg." She smiled, hoping Greg wouldn't find out she talked to Nick, but she was sure Greg would be thanking her when the Texan finally admitted his feelings to him.

* * *

"Sara." Grissom said softly walking into the lab. "I'm sorry about earlier . . . would you consider . . . or even . . . join me for dinner tonight, after shift?" Sara looked round at him completely shocked. "I know what I said was a little harsh . . . it's just . . . if people see us together, I could lose my job, everything I've worked for . . . and so could you . . . I didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't want to go out to dinner with you . . . because I do."

Sara smiled watching him fall all over himself.

"So what do you say? Dinner?"

"Depends . . . where are we going?" She smiled wider.

"Well I had a few places in mind . . . but since we'll just be getting off shift and it would be classed as breakfast . . . I was thinking I-Hop."

"Romantic." She laughed.

"So is that a yes?" He asked.

"I'd love to go to I-Hop with you."

"Great, I'll pick you up after shift." Grissom smiled, heading off out the lab.

* * *

"Do you see what I'm saying Michael?" Greg asked him.

"You love him, but he can't admit he loves you. Yeah I get it." Michael nodded, taking another turning to circle the CSI lab while Greg continued to spill out all his problems like he was on a therapist's couch.

"You know you're a really good listener Michael, are you married?"

"Yes I am." He laughed showing him the ring. "But a failed marriage at that. Three kids I never see and a house that I half own, but I'm not even allowed through the front door and a wife that won't sign the divorce papers because she's living off my income."

"That sucks." Greg slumped back in the seat, staring up at the cab ceiling. "Why aren't you allowed through the front door?"

"Restraining order. I punched one of her boyfriends last year, now I can't visit my kids or my house."

"Maybe it's better not to love at all." Greg sighed.

"I think you're man just needs to realise that it's not about what other people think. Love is the mutual bond between two people. It doesn't matter if you're black, white, male, female, short, fat . . . love can happen between the two most unlikely people . . . and it's always unexpected, but it's always beautiful and should always be treasured. No one can help who they fall in love with and people shouldn't throw it away just because they're afraid of what other people _might_ think, because you never know . . . tomorrow you might be dead."

"Have you ever considered becoming a therapist?" Greg laughed. "My mother reads these books all the time, but she's never told me anything like that. She's always telling me to forget him that time heals all wounds, but that's the best piece of advice, anyone has ever given me."

"Thank you Greg . . . here we go." Michael finally stopped outside the CSI lab.

"How much?"

"No, no . . . it's Free." He smiled. "Make sure you talk to Nick." Greg gave him a smile then climbed out the cab.

"Bye Michael thanks for the ride . . . and the talk." He waved.

"You're welcome." Michael waved back then drove off. Greg spun on his heels then rushed off towards the elevator, bumping into Warrick as he was just coming out.

"Whoa Sanders, where's the fire?" He chuckled.

"Sorry, is Nick still in the lab?"

"Yep and he's pissed, why'd you abandon him man? This is your second proficiency test..."

"I know, I know." Greg shifted past him hitting the elevator controls. "How mad would you say he is?" Greg asked before the door's closed. "On a scale of 1 to terminator?"

"I'd say Terminator." He chuckled. "You know the Texan's a hot head." Warrick winked. "Just smile, he won't be able to resist you." He laughed heading to his car.

Greg gulped hard as the elevator doors opened to the lab floor. He nervously looked out at the reception then saw Nick alone in the layout room, processing some evidence. He took a deep breath then walked off towards the layout room, nervously tapping on the window before he walked in.

Nick looked up then nodded, avoiding direct eye contact as Greg walked in.

"Hey." Greg walked over to the table, watching Nick trying his best to avoid him.

_Damn it . . . this talked seemed so much easier with Sara. _Nick thought to himself.

"So what have you got?"

"Found the car . . . the owner's down in lock up. Now we just gotta find the evidence that proves he hit this kid."

"So... whaddya need me to do?"

"I can handle it." Nick continued to avoid him, going through the evidence on the table.

"C'mon Nicky, you've already been working a double. Lemme help." Nick looked up at Greg seeing the adorable irresistible smile that got him hooked in the first place. He thought about everything he talked about with Sara then turned to completely face Greg.

After a long moment, Greg's face broke into another smile.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Greg asked. Nick smiled shaking his head. "What's up then?"

"Greg . . . about that kiss."

"Oh." Greg looked at the table of evidence waiting to hear the Texan's explanation of how it didn't mean anything; he was just lonely or vulnerable, just like he always does.

"Don't worry; I won't fall head over heels for you again. I know you didn't mean it. You never do. Don't even worry about; I'll just forget it ever happened..."

"Greg." Nick interrupted. "You talk too much." He laughed as Greg looked up at him. "G . . . I know I've put you through a lot..."

"You're a few weeks early on the taking me back." Greg interrupted.

"No G, I'm not..." Nick stopped a moment. This was a lot harder then he thought. "Can we just finish the case?" He turned back to the evidence, trying to get over the awkward moment.

"Sure . . . I'll process the car. That way you won't have to look at me." Greg remarked walking out the layout room.

Nick rolled his eyes then slammed his fist into the table. "Idiot! Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" He shouted at himself. Unbeknownst to him that Greg had heard him and was still stood in the doorway.

Nick slowly turned round, feeling Greg's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. He blushed bright red seeing Greg still stood in the doorway, gaping at him open mouthed.

"Crap, I didn't mean for you to hear that." Nick quickly covered. "You know what . . . just forget I ever said anythin' . . . we'll talk later."

Greg stood in silence a moment, watching the Texan uncomfortably shifting.

"How do you feel?" Greg finally asked.

Nick sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look G..."

"Just tell me Nick." Greg closed the door patiently waiting for an answer. "How do you feel?"

Nick just stood in silence.

Greg smiled slightly, taking a small step closer. "Tell me." He whispered softly in a trusting voice.

"I love you."

* * *

**Please Review if you want more :D Thanks so much for reading.**

**Thanks to Tish for beta-ing**


	5. Chapter 4: Yearn for Love

**Chapter Four: Yearn for Love**

"Shit, I can't believe I just said that . . . but I really do mean it." Nick stuffed his hands in his pockets, slouching his shoulders together as he stared down at the ground. He had never exchanged the 'I love you's' with anyone before, let alone a best friend and it was the most awkward he had ever felt in his life.

Greg remained frozen on the spot. He couldn't tell if Nick actually meant it or if he was just trying anything to get him back into bed. He had prayed to hear those words from Nick's mouth for so long and it had completely taken him by surprise.

"Could you..." Greg's voice croaked, after he hefty throat clearing, he tried again. "Could you say that one more time?" He requested advancing a single step closer towards Nick. He stared a moment longer at the statue of Nick Stokes, his hands appeared to be shaking beneath the fabric of his jeans pockets and beads of sweat were gently crawling down his forehead.

"Nick." Greg whispered softly, taking another small step forwards. "Did you mean it?" Nick looked up at Greg, revealing his blood shot eyes. He gave Greg a slight nod, while he anxiously chewed on his bottom lip.

Greg closed the distance between them, taking his partner's shaky hands in his own while he looked into his adorable eyes. He was relieved that Nick didn't pull his hands away, now he just had to get him talking. "Nicky . . . do you . . . do you really love me?"

Nick took in a few choppy breaths, looking right back into Greg's deep chocolate eyes. "I do." He whispered softly, he felt as though Greg's eyes alone could melt him on the spot. Nick's cheeks slightly flushed as a broad smile immediately spread across Greg's face.

Greg was still waiting for him to speak, while he battled with his excitement to prevent him from throwing his arms around Nick, indulging him in a warm hug that he was previously denied in their relationship.

"Are you okay Nicky?" He whispered, still firmly holding the older man's hands in his own.

"Yeah, sorry . . . this feels so surreal." He gave Greg a half smile then looked down at their entwined hands. "I've never said that to anyone before . . . let alone a friend." Nick took a much needed gasp of air as his arms continued to tremble. He didn't know exactly what he was scared off; he just couldn't stop the persistent shaking.

"I'm really sorry Greg."

"For what?" Greg nervously bit his lip, hoping Nick wasn't changing his mind. He was used to rejection, but not after two minutes.

"For how I treated you . . . how can you forgive me?" Nick looked back into Greg's warming eyes. The smile and facial expression said it all.

"Because I love you Nicky, I'm a fool for love." His smile expanded, warming Nick's heart. "But you do want to be with me don't you? Generally and . . . romantically?" Greg asked needing that to be clarified before he gave his hopes up.

"Yep." Is all Nick managed to choke out.

Greg stared at him with his eyebrows raised and jaw dropped. _I just asked you if you wanted to be with me generally and romantically and yep, that's your answer? _He thought to himself then broke into a wider silly grin. _I so love you!_

"You... er..." Nick couldn't find his words as he looked into his official boyfriend of less than five minutes in the eyes. "I suppose we don't have to worry about the sexual stuff." He broke into a smile looking down at his feet. "We just have to do the relationship stuff now."

"You really wonna be in a relationship with me?" Greg struggled to contain his excitement.

"I really do." He nodded, adoring the grin on his boyfriend's face. "Greg . . . I love you . . . I'm sorry it took me this long to realise it . . . or even say it to you." He finally stammered out. "I can't believe you want me . . . after everythin' I put you through."

"Like I told you Nicky, I'm blinded by love. You're everything to me." Greg looked at the glazed expression on Nick's face. "You really are sure about this though aren't you? Coz I don't know if I can put up with anymore heartache..."

"I'm sorry . . . I really am." Nick retracted his hands from Greg's then turned around to face the wall, running his hands through his hair.

_No, please don't change your mind. _Greg pleaded as his buddy walked towards the other wall, putting ten feet between them.

Greg anxiously chewed his lip watching Nick, praying he wasn't changing his mind after finally saying those three little words.

Nick sighed heavily then turned to face his confused buddy. "Greg . . . I want you . . . romantically, generally and in every sense of the word. I really do love you . . . I'm an idiot for not realizin' it sooner and for all the times I broke your heart. I'm really sorry . . . I won't do it again, because I love you, I really do." Nick watched as Greg's face exploded with excitement. "And I really just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." Greg giggled excitedly.

Nick smiled walking closer to Greg. "Good . . . I meant it, I really do mean it. Can you forgive me?"

"What about your family?" Greg asked the pressing question on his mind. Every time Nick broke his heart, his family were involved in the reason. Even if they just called him or sent him a letter, he'd immediately flip out, throwing Greg out the door.

Nick retook Greg's hands in his own, looking deep into his adorable eyes. "They're in Texas . . . I left Texas to move away from their influence, but I'm still livin' under their thumb . . . and I hurt you, I don't blame you if you don't take me back . . . I wouldn't take me back . . . I just want you to know . . . that I love you Greg."

Greg stood open mouthed, speechless for the first time. He found himself doubled over with confusion and excitement. A part of him wanted to say 'I love you' back, but the other part of him was worrying he was going to be crushed again somewhere down the line when Nick starts to freak out about his family or something else again.

"Well your speechless . . . that must be a good sign." Nick half smiled, yearning to kiss Greg, but he managed to hold off that urge to listen to what Greg had to say about it. He had never exchanged those three little words with anyone, sharing them with Greg seemed completely normal to him, for the first time.

"Nicky . . . I need to know you're for real." Greg pulled his hands away from Nick, leaning against the table behind him. "I need to know you really care about me . . . and you're not gonna break my heart again a month down the line, I don't want to be torn to pieces the next time your mom calls to check in. I need to know that you're with me, no matter what your family says or does." Greg used his mother's words of wisdom, should Nick ever take him back. Of course this last time she told him not to take him back under any circumstances, but Greg believed this was Nick's wake up call. He had finally realised his true feelings and he was willing to reveal them to the one he loved.

Greg stood impatiently waiting for an answer.

After waiting four years to hear those words from Nick, he thought it would be a relief, but his partner's silence was making him more anxious by the second.

"If you can't promise me . . . then it's really no point." Greg patiently waited again while Nick nervously chewed his bottom lip. _C'mon! Speak! _Greg pleaded.

Nick took a deep breath then looked into Greg's eyes. "I promise you G . . . if I break your heart again, that's a big _if_ coz there's no way in hell I'm lettin' you get away again . . . I give you permission to shoot me dead. Coz I'd rather be dead . . . then without you in my life G."

_He's never said that before. _Greg thought to himself a moment.

"I love you Greg . . . and I'm a friggin' idiot for lettin' you go." Nick ran his thumb down the side of Greg's jaw line, stopping at his chin.

"You've never looked at me like that before." Greg's smile widened once again.

"Must be coz I really do love you Greg and I'm gonna say it as often as possible as I've never said it to anyone besides my mama."

"Wonna know a secret?" Greg asked, biting his teeth into his lower lip.

"Sure." Nick smiled.

"I love you too."

"So . . . my place or yours? I'm dyin' for a hug." Nick winked at him.

"Wait." Greg moved round the side of the table away from Nick. "This is moving too fast." He nervously chewed his lip, judging Nick's expression. "Do you really love me? Or are you just saying it to be with me again?"

"G . . . I really do love you." Greg bit into his lip harder, so hard tears actually formed in his eyes. "G, how can I prove it to you?"

"Well Nicky . . . I need to know your serious. That this isn't just a trick to get back with me. I need to know you're not gonna break my heart again as soon as your family comes into the equation."

"We can't tell them." Nick replied. "I'm sorry . . . I don't want them to know. They'll hate me."

"Nick..." Greg sighed looking down at the ground.

"It's alright for you G, you've got parents that love you no matter what. Mine are the conditional love type. If I tell them . . . who knows what they'll do."

"Have I ever asked you to tell them? This isn't about them Nick, it's about us. You and me together." Greg almost shouted as nothing had really changed. "I need to know you're not gonna ditch me coz of a phone call from them or one of their yearly visits. I need some stability here Nick . . . for this to work . . . you can't throw me out the door like some cheap piece of trash again."

Nick felt even more guilty. "G, I won't . . . I swear."

"What's to stop you though Nick?"

"You." Nick grabbed hold of Greg's hands again, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you Greg, I can finally admit it and say it out loud. That's a huge step for me..."

"And me taking you back isn't? You hurt me Nick."

"I know, I know and I'm so sorry. I know I've said it so many times, but I really mean it G. I really mean it and I really love you. I want to be your official boyfriend. I love everythin' about you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me . . . and I really am an idiot." Greg's heart ached for him, seeing the emotion all across Nick's face. "Look into my eyes G . . . I'm not lyin' . . . I love you."

"So no more faux girlfriends?" Greg asked. Nick's silence was deafening. "C'mon Nicky, you can't keep doing this to me. Do you want to be with me or not?"

"I do. I really do."

"Then what are you going to do for your families Thanksgiving's and Christmas's?" Greg asked anxiously as Nick had previously taken girls along that he did get physical with, while he was also sleeping with Greg.

"Greg, I have to do somethin' they always moan I'm not with somebody..."

"You're unbelievable Nick." Greg pulled his hands away from Nick, distancing himself by walking the other side of the table. "Nick I can't do this again." He sighed heavily, clutching his head. "I can't be your boyfriend on the side while you date other women so no one suspects you're a queer."

Nick remained silent stood the other side of the table. What started as the best conversation of his life, suddenly plummeted into the worst.

Greg couldn't handle any more heart ache; he made a break for the door, hoping Nick would stop him, but he just let him walk right out the door. Greg took long strides through the hall, feeling like an idiot for turning down a hug from Nick, but he didn't want to get too emotionally involved again, right before Nick stuck the dagger in and gave it a good twirl.

"Damn it." Nick slammed his fist into the table again. It didn't hurt as much as the gaping hole in his chest. _How can I prove to him that I want to be with him?_

* * *

Sara anxiously bit her nails, watching Grissom pacing around his office. He finally dropped heavily into his chair, staring up at her pale expression. "You..." He started, but didn't know what to say. "Did I . . . um..." He huffed loudly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Could you say that again please."

"I didn't mean to say it like that . . . I just meant. I..." She let out a loud sigh, running her hands through her hair. "I just mean . . . I haven't been with anyone in a while . . . and you're..." She glanced up, meeting his gaze. "You're not just anyone."

"But you said you wanted to..." He couldn't say the words out loud, cautiously watching the door in case someone decided to come in.

"Jeez it Gil, it's not like I asked you to sleep with me. I just said, 'would you like to stay over mine tonight'?"

Grissom anxiously cleared his throat looking up at her. "I thought we're going to I-HOP?"

"We are . . . unless you don't want to. I was just asking if after... you know what, forget it. It doesn't matter." She checked her watch perched at the end of her wrist. "I better get back to work."

"Sara..." He shouted after her, but she was already gone.

Sara marched through the hall, bumping straight into Nick. Neither one of them noticed, just continued to walk through their failed existence.

Both feeling as hopeless as the other.

Nick slumped his head low continuing to walk on as though nothing had happened. He hadn't spoken to Greg since their argument about his family and he hadn't been able to concentrate on his work since. He wanted to go after Greg to explain, but he feared it would just result in another argument, so he waited until their shift finished, when everyone was heading home.

Nick stopped outside the breakroom, watching Catherine and Warrick laughing at something Greg was talking about. Nick's heart warmed every time that gorgeous face broke into a smile. He waited for Greg to leave, cautiously following him down to the parking garage where he met him by his car.

Greg looked up at Nick with a frown on his face. A frown that broke Nick's heart. Greg walked towards his car, waiting to hear the excuse from Nick's mouth before he could leave, but Nick remained silent. The speech he had been practising was suddenly vanished. All that was left behind was a muddled mind, staring at Greg's beauty.

"Nick I can't do this right now. I wonna go home." Greg finally spoke.

"Look Greg, I'm really..."

"Don't apologise again. I'm getting sick of it." Greg fought with his tears as looked at Nick's expression. "If you really loved me, I shouldn't have to compete with your family that don't even give you the time of day."

"Greg, please . . . just hear me out. I love you . . . but I can't let my family know. Five minutes with them and you'd realise why..."

"GOD Nick, you are completely clueless!" Greg shouted in anger and frustration. "This isn't about your family; we can be together without them knowing . . . all I want is you, but you keep bringing your family back into it. You said it yourself, they're in Texas, they don't give a shit about you, so why are you always seeking their approval? How can you choose them over me, Nick? I love you unconditional . . . I still loved you when you tossed me out the door. But of course . . . silly me, how can I possibly compete with your family that didn't even come to visit you after you were thrown out of a second story window? You can't get love like that..."

"Greg please . . . just shut up a sec." Nick pleaded, trying to get his head round the situation.

"This is your very last chance Nick . . . love me or leave me . . . I'm not giving you another one." Greg pushed Nick away from his car door so he could climb inside.

Nick's heart screamed at him as Greg's car engine started to rumble. He walked round the other side of the car, making Greg think he was leaving then climbed in the passenger seat, pulling his seatbelt on.

"What are you doing?"

"I love you . . . I'm not leavin' you." Nick explained. Greg looked at him wide eyed a moment.

"You're serious?"

"Yep, dead serious, I've never been more sure of anythin' in my life." Nick smiled at him. Greg looked at him a moment trying to think. "So whaddya say G?" Greg stared at him with a blank expression. "C'mon then G, want me or not?"

Greg fought back a tear then cleared his throat to speak. "My place or yours?"

Nick smiled wider. "Well I haven't seen your new place yet."

"Okay."

"Sounds like a date." Nick smiled excitedly.

"What about your car?"

"I can walk back, you said its close."

Greg chomped on his lip nervously a moment. "Or I . . . I could give you a lift in the morning."

"You want me to stay the night? I don't have a toothbrush and clothes though." Nick remembered.

Greg looked down at his hands. "I-I kinda kept your overnight stuff." He sheepishly admitted.

"Even better."

"But no sex . . . I need to know you truly wonna be with me." Greg warned him.

"I really do, I said I wanted to cuddle . . . I miss spoonin' with you, cuddlin' up on the sofa with you. Even sharin' a meal with you . . . I'm a moron for lettin' that go."

Greg half smiled looking up at Nick. He was finally saying everything he wanted him to say, but he couldn't tell if he was being serious. Nick had lied to him so many times. It was hard to tell the difference.

"I can go if you want." Nick motioned for the door, but Greg shook his head, reaching out for Nick's hand.

"No . . . I don't want you to go. More than anything . . . I want you to stay."

"Okay, what you waitin' for then?" Greg grinned wider then put the car into gear, heading out the parking lot with his boyfriend in the passenger seat. "Thanks for shoutin' at me G."

"I figured that's how hicks get through to each other." He teased.

"Certainly how my family talk to each other." He laughed. "I'm glad you didn't hit me." He added.

"Why? Think I'd break your pretty face?" Greg giggled.

"No, I was afraid you'd break your pretty hand." Nick softly stroked Greg's slightly smaller hand, placing a gentle kiss on the top.

Greg smiled to himself again, after the most shitty day ever, he finally had someone he loved to go home to. At last.

He still couldn't believe Nick said what he always wanted him to say and he touched him in a very open layout room without caring if people were looking in. Greg suddenly worried that Nick might have been drunk or high on something, causing him to say and do all that, but he didn't seem drunk and Nick never did drugs.

_Oh my God, he really loves me. _Greg glanced over at the passenger seat, checking Nick's pupils. He didn't seem high either; it was really him saying all that stuff.

Was it that hard to believe? Could someone really love him despite his flaws or their own denial? Was Nick truly the one for him? Did Nick really say those words? Or was it just wishful thinking? Should he really take him back? Why did he tell Nick no sex?

_Oh my God . . . he loves me._

Greg sighed happily as the questions continued to flood his mind.

Maybe the Texan was finally giving in and accepting his queerness? Greg smiled happily, continuing on the journey back to his apartment. He had only ever dreamed about him saying 'I love you' to him and now he really said it; it sounded so much better then has imagination had ever pictured it.

"What you grinnin' at?" Nick asked, poking him in the side.

"Nothing." Greg giggled excitedly. "Hey Nick."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Greg smiled as his new boyfriend blushed slightly. He looked so adorable; this was a moment Greg would treasure forever.

* * *

Sara watched the driveway of her apartment building anxiously. She had originally arranged to meet Grissom after shift, but after their little argument she decided to go straight home, drowning herself in tequila and beers while she anxiously watched the front door, hoping her man would come to his senses and show up on her doorstep at any moment.

"Yeah right." She sighed heavily, grabbing the final beer from the fridge. "Maybe I came on too strong." She dropped to her couch, flipping off the bottle cap to continue drowning herself. She only asked if he wanted to bring some overnight things over, she didn't suggest sex or anything.

"What's wrong with me?" She shouted, slapping herself in the forehead. The man was afraid of intimacy and she just asked him to spend the night.

An abrupt knocking at her front door disturbed her thoughts. She hadn't ordered anything so it couldn't be pizza or Chinese. Sara sighed heavily, struggling to her feet, advancing for the door with each wobbly step to see none other than Gil Grissom stood at her door through the spy hole.

_Oh Crap. _Sara took a side step back, checking her appearance in the mirror. Maybe I should put on some makeup or something? _Neh, he's seen worse. _She sighed, pulling open the door to look at his stunned expression.

"Hi." He awkwardly spoke, shoving his hands deep into his trouser pockets. "I wasn't sure if you still wanted to, but I came over anyway. Oh and..." Grissom pulled out a toothbrush from his jacket pocket. "I have some spare clothes in my car too. I wasn't sure what else to bring, I've never really..." He nervously rambled.

Sara smiled to herself, shaking her head. "Sure, I'd love to go to I-HOP with you. You can leave your toothbrush on the side if you want." Grissom nodded, taking a step inside while Sara rushed to the bathroom to spruce herself up.

While Sara was preoccupied, Grissom decided to look around. Since the first two times he was here, he made it to the bedroom to sleep or the couch to talk. He never really had a good look around.

His curiosity brought him to the fridge first, reading all the tacked restaurant menus. He pulled open the fridge to see a half empty bottle of tequila, cartons of Chinese and a stale half empty packet of chilli tortilla chips. He closed the fridge, snooping in the cupboards beside it to find various cutlery, coated in layers of dust. It looked as though it was bought for show then left in the cupboards to collect dust. He made a mental note to cook her a homemade meal one day . . . just not round here. He couldn't stand eating off dust.

"Snooping?" Sara giggled, returning from the bathroom.

"No." He badly lied, releasing the cupboard door in his hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." She pulled a coat on grabbed her keys off the side. "And don't worry about it. I knew you'd snoop." She laughed as Grissom blushed bright red, heading for the door.

"Well I am a CSI; I wanted to know if my toothbrush was safe on the side."

"It's a lot safer than sleeping with cockroaches." She countered, following him down the stairs to his car.

"Teasing me already Sidle?"

"Same concept as pulling your ponytails." She laughed. Grissom looked at her with a look of pure perplexity. "Don't tell me you've never flirted with anyone before?" She asked shocked.

All Grissom could do was nod, feeling the nerves beginning to build up in his throat.

"Teasing is a very common way to flirt. Especially for me, I suck at the real thing so it's my fall back." She laughed at his expression then advanced for the car. "Ask Nick on my flirting style, he laughs at me all the time."

"You flirt with Nick?" He asked stunned.

"Umm... No . . . maybe we should avoid talking until I've got some food in me, coz I had half a bottle of tequila along with a few beers on an empty stomach." _Shit! I almost brought up Hank on our first real date. I do this all the time. What's wrong with me?_

"Okay." He smiled, pulling the door open for her like a perfect gentleman. Sara slyly used this perfect opportunity to snatch a kiss, before climbing in the car.

Grissom ran his tongue across his upper lip then closed the door with a silly grin on his face, heading round the other side.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a girlfriend after all..._

* * *

**Please Review**

**A/N: The GSR scenes took a little longer to write then expected. I've written Nick/Greg scenes for the next two chapters, now I just have to fill in the GSR ones. I hope you liked the drama between Nick/Greg here.**

**Will Nick finally stop using his family as an excuse and commit to Greg?**

**No Beta this time, she's off on holiday for a few days so all mistakes are mine.**


	6. Chapter 5: Love You Out Loud

**Chapter Five: Love You Out Loud**

Greg excitedly ran up the stairs to the floor of his apartment with Nick in tow. His heart was pounding against the surface of his chest. His boyfriend was really coming over for the start of their _real_ relationship, not just some screw. That's what he felt like before, but now he felt special. Nick even looked at him differently. He felt like an excited teenager again.

Greg pushed the front door open slightly, looking round at Nick. "Ready?" Nick nodded, taking Greg by the hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked inside.

Greg dropped his keys on the side then walked towards the kitchen, grabbing two beers from the fridge. Nick stepped up behind him, just as Greg climbed to his feet, taking the beer that was offered to him.

"Thanks G." He whispered, looking at Greg's lips. Greg looked right back with baited breath, feeling cold chills rushing through his body. Nick slowly advanced, drawing his lips towards Greg's. Nick gazed lovingly into Greg's eyes, softly pressing his lips against Greg's. A chill of excitement rushed through each of their bodies.

It was like their first kiss. A rush of warmth and excitement as their lips slowly met, tongues gently gliding against each other; leaving no corner untasted. It was as though their mouths were made for each other, a perfect fit.

Greg's heart pounded faster, harder. If Nick got any closer he would have been able to feel it against his own. Greg soon found himself pressed up against the cold open fridge with Nick's tongue in his mouth and his hands on his hips.

Nick's mouth softly kissed at Greg's jaw, just below his ear then to his neck. He leant in closer to let his lips brush against Greg's once again, looking at his gorgeous eyes behind those divine lashes of his, flapping like angels wings across his eyes.

"You're gorgeous G." He rasped, softly sucking at the younger mans lips, teasing them open with his tongue. Greg closed his eyes, feeling Nick's fingers running up his back, smoothing through his silky soft hair. He had never once got this worked up over a kiss before, but it wasn't just any kiss.

It was a real boyfriend kiss.

Nick slowly broke the kiss, staring seductively into Greg's deep caramel eyes. Greg involuntary shivered, feeling cold chills rushing throughout his body. He couldn't tell if it was from the open fridge against his back or from the passion building between he and Nick once again.

They both panted across one another's lips, completely at peace as they stared into each other eyes. It was the kiss of a lifetime, the kiss they'd take to their graves.

"I love you Greg." Nick brushed his thumb across Greg's chin. Greg began to feel weak in the knees; he had to bite his lip to keep it from quivering. It was a dream come true . . . finally! And he wanted to treasure it for the rest of his life.

"Speak to me G . . . it's so quiet without you talkin'."

Greg remained silent a moment then raised his beer to his lips, taking a big gulp. "Do you . . . do you . . . want the tour?" He nervously stammered.

"Sure." Nick smiled, opening his beer too. He watched Greg nervously closing the fridge. Realising he was so adorable when he was nervous.

"Well this is the kitchen . . . obviously." He nervously giggled then led Nick through to the front room. "This is the front room . . . that's my bedroom door." He pointed, Nick looked over nodding. "And that's the bathroom; I finally got a studio apartment like I always wanted. I haven't completely finished unpacking yet, hence the boxes." He nervously rambled. "I haven't really decorated yet either, but I like these colours, don't you? The bedrooms slightly darker though, like a mocha brown or something, I think it's called..." Nick put his finger to Greg's lips, giving him a wide smile.

"It's nice." He slowly guided their bodies towards the sofa, carefully dropping to the sofa cushions, pulling Greg down with him. "Completely mirrors your personality Greg."

"Good . . . that's what I was going for." He let out another nervous laugh, turning to look at Nick. He smiled back, taking the beer from Greg's hands placing it on the coffee table, along with his own. "You know this is a new couch too." Greg began his trait of nervously over talking again. "I bought it to go with my new place. My parents helped me move over; my mom was trying to make me decorate the way she wanted it. You know how controlling she is. Do you like the sofa?"

"Yeah, it's nice." Nick couldn't help, but smile at how adorable Greg was.

"Do you want me to keep talking?" Greg grinned wider.

"You can if you want . . . but I can think of somethin' else you can do with your mouth." He carefully pushed Greg down onto the sofa, so his back was flat against the surface then smoothly ran his hand up Greg's pant leg to rest it at his hip. Greg gasped under the touch, watching as Nick climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. "Comfy." Nick smiled, looking down into Greg's eyes as they rolled back with pleasure from the first brush of their aroused bodies.

"It is." Greg smiled back, loving the feel of being sandwiched between Nick and a soft surface again. Nick pressed his chest against Greg's, joining their lips for a feral hungry kiss, powered by the fuel of their long lost lust for one another.

One of Nick's hands remained on Greg's hip while the other crept its way to his chin, brushing his fingertips across the side of Greg's face, making him shiver slightly.

All Nick wanted to do now is prove to Greg how much he really loved him. He wanted to give Greg what he finally deserved, even if he was nervous, he knew it would be okay because he was with Greg.

Nick pulled back for a gasp of air then began to fiddle with Greg's belt, working his jeans open.

"You know the beds even comfier." Greg gasped as Nick's hand slipped beneath his boxers, enveloping his shaft in his warm embrace. Greg relaxed into Nick's touch and kiss, feeling all his worries beginning to slip away.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom then?" Nick rasped as his younger lover whimpered with pleasure from the soft brush of his hand, smoothing up and down his manhood.

Greg thought about it a moment. As much as he wanted to roll naked in the covers with Nick again, he still had some self respect intact, despite the Texan's charm draining away his will power with each grind of his hips and brush of his hand.

"Nicky . . . you do really love me don't you?"

"I do . . . I love you. I don't want to fuck you . . . I want to please you." Nick rasped, massaging Greg beneath his boxers. "I want you Greg, all of you . . . I told you, I love you and I want to be with you. Greg . . . if I had to choose between breathin' and lovin' you . . . I'd use my last breath to tell you how much I love you."

"Brushing up on your romance there cowboy?" Greg smiled.

"All for you G." He rasped, pressing their heated lips together again. "I only want you Greg."

"Please." Greg gasped through a moan as Nick's hand continued to work its way up his length, moving faster with each lusty kiss dispensed to his neck and lips.

Suddenly all the tension had gone from Greg's body, he was finally able to relax as Nick worked up his body. Even Nick's actions were different; he never cared about getting Greg off, he only ever wanted to have sex.

This truly was a new beginning and Greg loved every moment of it.

Nick slowly slipped Greg's jeans from his legs, tossing them across the room then pulled his boxers down, putting all his attention into his hand movements across Greg's most sensitive spot. Greg moaned softly as Nick's tongue scored across his inner thigh. He shivered under the touch, arching his chest up as the trail of saliva grew cold, sending tingles to his groin.

Nick had not once given him a blow job, but he seemed to know his way around Greg's body as if he had a road map, knowing exactly what to do to make each touch so intense that Greg had to fight for control over his body.

After four years of friendship, two as screw buddies . . . he was finally at his mile marker.

Nick took Greg's hardened member whole, gently brushing his tongue against the underside of his manhood, blowing a warm breath to the surface sending cold shivers through Greg's body. Greg didn't know how much longer he could hold on for. Nick truly had been paying attention from all the blow jobs Greg had given him. He was working him like a pro, not a virgin.

Greg arched his hips up towards Nick's mouth, being held firmly in place by Nick's hands against the sofa. Greg began to pant heavily as he tried to take some control back, but Nick's tongue movements were too intense. "Oh my..." He didn't even finish his sentence as he came in Nick's throat, releasing his seed into his virgin lover's mouth.

Nick eagerly swallowed, licking his lips then returned to Greg's mouth, initiating a fiery kiss full of lust and hunger. Greg could taste himself on Nick's tongue as he deepened the kiss, running his fingers softly through Greg's hair.

"I love you Greg." He whispered softly, lying down on top of his lover's body as he smoothed his hand under Greg's shirt with the other in his hair. "You're gorgeous." He traced Greg's ear with his tongue, making Greg tremble slightly as he was very ticklish. "You know that G?"

"I know . . . I love you too Nicky."

"So? How'd I do?" Nick asked licking his lips. "I think I certainly rocked your world."

"On a scale of one to ten?" Greg asked with a smirk on his face. Nick nodded waiting for his new boyfriends answer. "I'd say about two, maybe three." Greg burst into giggles as Nick frowned at him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed. "About a million is more accurate."

"Tease." Nick laughed, starting off a series of slow kisses to Greg's moist soft lips. "I learned . . . from the master . . . after all . . . I really do love you . . . so much Greg . . . will you ever . . . forgive me?"

Greg giggled pushing Nick back from kissing him so he could speak. "I forgive you Nicky. I love you too." Nick smiled, cuddling up against Greg's chest.

"I can't believe I never did that before . . . I have to admit though. I feel kinda guilty for givin' girls shit coz they couldn't finish." Nick laughed.

"The ending takes some getting used to." Greg smiled, kissing Nick on the forehead. "I'm glad I was your first."

"I thought it would be weird . . . now that I'm fully..."

"Gay? Queer? You _can_ say it now Nicky." He smiled, brushing his fingers softly through Nick's hair.

"Now that I've accepted I'm . . . gay." He anxiously gulped. "I thought it would be weird."

"Told you it's nothing to be ashamed about." Greg swirled his fingertip across Nick's arm. "You're still you, even if you are gay."

"I wish I had listened to you sooner . . . I coulda saved us both some heartache." Nick leant up on his elbow beside Greg's head, looking down into his eyes. "You know I thought if I imagined you were a girl it would be easier for me." Greg gave him a confused frown. "All those times I craved you . . . I was lyin' to myself that I was lonely . . . I didn't just crave intimacy . . . I craved you." Nick nervously smiled as Greg's eyes ran across his expression.

"How did you imagine me then?"

"Just as you." Nick smoothed his palm across the surface of Greg's flat chest, looking into his eyes. "I really must be gay coz I find your figure so much sexier than any woman."

Greg's thousand watt smile beamed up at Nick. "We've never had an intense conversation like this."

"Because before I was blind, I really have changed G." Nick kissed Greg on the forehead, smoothing his palm across his lover's flat chest again. "I love you, every inch of you." He rasped, running his hands across Greg's manly figure.

"You know that no sex rule I said earlier?" Nick nodded. "I can easily change my mind you know."

"Are you sure Greg?"

"Definitely." He rasped with a devious grin.

"I'd feel like I'm takin' advantage of you though."

"This is different though Nicky. This will be real love making, not just you wanting to stick your dick in something." Nick considered the idea a moment then climbed off the sofa, pulling Greg up with him.

"Makes sense to me." He grinned, igniting a kiss. Through the groping, kissing and desperate moans they made their way towards Greg's bedroom door. Nick pushed Greg up against the door, grinding his hips against him as Greg's fingers gripped handfuls of his hair, desperately trying to control himself.

"W-Wait..." Nick pulled back from the kiss a moment, looking into Greg's eyes. "I want you to know, I don't just want you for the sex, I want to be with you for so much more, dinners, talking, hugs, even to watch bad TV. I want to be your boyfriend . . . not just a screw buddy."

"I get that. I want you to be my boyfriend too."

"Good." Nick smiled kissing Greg again.

"But you do really want me for sex too." Greg grinned.

"Only coz you're so incredibly hot." Nick pushed his bedroom door open, lifting Greg into his arms to carry him over to the bed. He stripped Greg's body of his t-shirt so he was completely naked now, brushing his fingers up his thigh to grip his hip as he rejoined their lips for a kiss. "Greg, I missed you so much." He panted across his former lover's lips.

"I missed you too." Greg slid his hands under Nick's shirt, caressing his strong body beneath the fabric. Within seconds they both found themselves pawing at one another, pressing their naked heated flesh together as they ground their hips in perfect rhythm. Their lips rejoined for a possessive, demanding kiss staring lovingly into one another's eyes the whole time.

"Where's your supplies G?" Nick panted. Greg reached for the side cabinet, pulling open a draw retrieving a condom and some lubricant. "Minted condom's?" Nick laughed reading the packet.

"I thought they sounded good." Greg grinned. Nick assaulted Greg's neck in sloppy kisses then fiddled with the condom packet, rolling it slowly up his length. He parted Greg's legs while he slicked himself up then began to thrust his fingers into his boyfriend's tight entrance, watching him squirm.

"You're right..." Nick panted, unable to finish to sentence.

"About what?"

"It does feel different." Greg moved at the heel of Nick's hand, staring deep into Nick's eyes.

"It does." He agreed through a moan. "Well what are you waiting for then cowboy?"

"I wanted to take my time . . . I took you for granted before." Nick brushed a kiss across his new boyfriend's lips. "I want to enjoy every inch of you now." Nick rasped, running his tongue down Greg's silky smooth skin, circling a nipple then softly biting at the nub, something he had never done before.

Greg's affection starved body craved for more as he moaned, arching his chest towards Nick's warm moist tongue. Nick relished the taste of Greg's silky skin; he couldn't get enough of him. He was sweeter than sugar.

"Ready G?" He panted. Greg ran his tongue across his upper lip, giving Nick a nod. Nick slowly removed his fingers, slicking himself up then lining himself up with Greg's body. He paused a moment watching Greg's chest arching up and down with heavy breaths. He had never taken the time to admire Greg before, but fuck he was so damn sexy.

"You're staring at me Nicky." Greg's sweet laughter erupted from his mouth. "Not stage fright are you?"

"No." Nick shook his head giving Greg a smile. "Just you're beautiful Greg."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"So beautiful G." Nick nodded. Greg bit his lower lip, spreading his mouth into a wide grin again.

"I may be beautiful, but I still need you inside of me Nicky."

"All in good time my love." Nick laughed, pressing his lips to Greg's again. "You really are a horny lil bastard, huh?" He laughed against Greg's parted lips.

"You would be if your boyfriend was Nick Stokes too." He giggled, smoothing his hands down the Texan's strong form. "Just looking at you turns me on. So get to it cowboy."

"I guess we know who calls the shots in this relationship, huh?" He joked, returning to his original position, ready to penetrate his lover. "Ready G?"

"Ready." Greg bit his lip as Nick slid inside of him. His entire body quivered involuntary at the first brush. Greg parted his legs more, allowing Nick access deeper inside of him. This time Nick took it slow, gently easing himself inside of Greg instead of forcing it. Greg watched as Nick's muscles flexed, gripping his hips at his sides, slowly beginning to thrust towards Greg's sweet spot.

Greg backed himself up onto Nick's hardened anatomy, wanting to be consumed by him. This time Nick didn't care for his own pleasure. He wanted Greg to feel it, he wanted to rock his world, giving him the reassurance he needed, that he was really here for him. All he wanted was him.

Greg moaned softly, feeling the bond between them reigniting with each gentle thrust. "Uh, that's the spot Nicky." He gasped. Nick angled himself to hit that spot each time, watching Greg losing control of his body for him.

Greg arched his chest up towards Nick, arching his hips up to meet Nick's thrusts with his own erection caught between them, powered by the grinding of their heated flesh against each other, making him squirm with pleasure beneath his long lost lover.

Nick rejoined their lips for a demanding kiss, loving the feel of being back inside Greg again. It felt so right, like he was finally where he belonged.

* * *

"That was delicious." Sara licked her lips, grabbing a napkin to wipe the maple syrup from her chin. "I've never been on a date to I-HOP before."

"I promise to take you somewhere more expensive..."

"I meant that as a compliment Gil." She laughed. "Honestly you could have taken me to a park bench and it still woulda been the best date of my life." Grissom smiled, nervously checking no one he knew had entered the restaurant. "Relax Gil; everyone we work with is sleeping right now or in Catherine or Nick's case, sleeping _with_ someone."

"I don't need to know about their sex lives." He chuckled slightly. "Besides, how do you know Warrick or Greg aren't getting lucky tonight?"

Sara thought about it a moment, smiling as she remembered seeing Nick and Greg leaving together. "You're right. I'm sure their getting just as lucky." She giggled.

"You know you're gonna have to stop leading Greg on now we're together."

"I don't lead him on." She protested.

"You wouldn't have to. Greg seems the type to like to be dominated and you do come off a little butch Sara."

_Damn it. _She cursed to herself. _Shoulda paid more attention when the other girls were into makeup and boys._

"Does it bother you that I'm..."

"Butch? No, I think you're just a strong female type. Like Catherine, only slightly less..."

_If he says elegant I will kick him in his junk. Not like he'll be having kids anytime soon._

"Well . . . I think you're perfect . . . just as you are." Grissom smiled at her.

* * *

Nick lay awake, watching Greg softly snoozing beside him. Greg was so beautiful and he missed him so much. He softly ran his fingers through one of Greg's bleached spikes, feeling warm tingles in his stomach, something he hadn't felt since the last time they were together, right before he tossed Greg out the door like he was a cheap piece of trash. He couldn't believe Greg actually took him back, he felt as though he didn't deserve forgiveness . . . or Greg. But he was so glad to be back with him, even to just watch him sleeping.

Nick felt as though he could lay there forever, watching him sleep. He was so cute, adorable even and he was all his to admire.

Nick jumped hearing his phone. He quickly grabbed it to answer, before it woke his slumbering lover. He carefully lifted Greg's arm from his waist, placing it on the bed beside him so he could climb off the bed and creep out the room to talk to them, without disturbing his boyfriend.

"Stokes." He whispered softly.

"_Nicky, it's your favourite sister." _Nick recognised the voice as Lillian, who was his least favourite sister.

"Hey sis, what's up?" He nervously asked. She never called to check in, only when she wanted something or to remind Nick that he's not like the rest of the Stokes kids.

"_I'm fine honey, how are you?"_

His suspicions grew; she never asked how he was. "Um... I'm fine. Are mom and dad okay?"

"_Oh yeah they're fine, why are you whisperin' honey?"_

_She's so nosy! _Nick thought to himself. "Well I was just asleep..."

"_Oh my goodness, that's why you didn't answer your house phone. Your round at a girls house huh?"_

Nick looked in at his slumbering lover. "Somethin' like that yeah." He nodded.

"_Oh I'm sorry sugar; I just called to ask if I could crash at yours for a few days."_

"My place? Um... why?" He nervously asked.

"_Well one of Anthony's clients got himself into some trouble in Vegas so I'm goin' over with him. I figured I could do some work with the churches over there as it is sin city after all and there's a Devote Christian Conference there in a few days. Mama's goin' to look after the kids so it will just be me and Anthony. I'll cook, clean and shop for you since we'll be livin' there a few days..."_

"How longs a few days?" Nick could feel the lump in his throat tightening, making it very difficult to breathe.

"_Well it all depends how long this court case takes, but it shouldn't be more than 3 weeks."_

_Nooooooo!!! _Nick screamed in his head, using the wall to support himself from his panic breathing. "Um... sure, but what about a hotel? Wouldn't you want your own space?"

"_Well moneys tight enough as it is and all of Anthony's clients are ditchin' him for his partner. I told you about that right? Anthony's partner Jerry split from the business and took all his clients with him. Now we're scrapin' by on loans from daddy, we had to pull Denise out of __piano and dance. Now she's only doin' violin, choir, flute and gymnastics, how's she goin' to get into a good college with that?" _Nick eyes widened at the stupidity of the statement.

"That sounds awful." He lied, rolling his eyes.

"_I know, so would you mind us crashin' at yours? If Anthony manages to win this case it could earn him some respect back and bring us in some more money so I can pay daddy back."_

"Sure . . . that'll be fine." He gritted his teeth in anger. "So when should I be expectin' you?"

"_Oh, we've just landed, Anthony's fetchin' our bags. Don't worry we'll get a rental car, but we'll need to be let in so we can catch up on our sleep."_

_Bitch! She's already here before she asked if it was okay. _"Um..." Nick looked back at Greg still fast asleep. "Okay, I'll be there in about 20 minutes." He groaned, not wanting to leave Greg in case he woke up alone, thinking he'd done a runner.

_Typical. _He huffed. As soon as one area of your life starts going right, another area suddenly spins out of control into a waiting disaster.

"_Thank you so much honey. See you soon."_

Nick angrily snapped his phone shut, feeling cold trembles running up his spine. He sneaked back into the room grabbing his clothing off the floor, getting dressed on his way to the front door. He reached for the handle then suddenly felt swamped with guilt. _What would Greg think if he woke up alone? _He asked himself. _I can't just go, after I proved to him that I want him._

Nick sighed then looked around for a pen and some paper. He soon found some on the coffee table along with their now warm beers that they never finished before their moment of pure bliss.

He sat on the sofa, anxiously chewing the end of the pen, trying to think what to write.

_Oh c'mon Nick, it's not that hard. _He scolded himself. He finally put pen to paper, writing a note to Greg that he intended to leave on his pillow.

Nick crept back into the bedroom, leaving the folded note on the empty pillow then snatched a kiss from his slumbering lover, brushing his fingers down the side of Greg's head. "I love you Greg." He whispered then crept back out the room, trying desperately not to wake him as he left the apartment, being sure to grab Greg's keys on his way so he could get back in.

* * *

Sara awoke alone on her bed. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, realising she couldn't remember a thing past the I-HOP restaurant. She peered down at herself under the covers, eyes widening as she was completely naked.

"Oh no." She looked around her bedroom at her discarded clothing, wondering where the man in her life had snuck off to. He'd probably seen how terrible she was in the sac and made a run for it while he could.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _Sara closed her eyes, throwing herself back on the pillows when she heard the crackle of paper. She slowly reopened her eyes, noticing a folded piece of paper on the pillow beside her. She hesitantly reached over for it; carefully unfolding it then smiled to herself instantly reading:

_Oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Fear not my love, I will return to you soon._

_The desperate need for coffee and food overwhelmed me_

_Gil_

Sara smiled wider then dropped back onto the pillows, trying to recall what happened last night. She started to wish she hadn't drank so much then she'd at least be able to remember how it felt.

* * *

Nick pulled Greg's car up in his driveway, seeing his sister and her husband looking through his mail. He rolled his eyes as she's always so nosy then climbed out the car heading towards the front door.

"Hey Nicky." She waved, jogging up the path with her husband. "We got here a little earlier then you and the postman gave us your post." Nick nodded sarcastically, letting them in, not even bothering to help them with their luggage while he quickly checked there wasn't anything incriminating in his front room as he knew Lillian would look to find something.

"Wow, did you redecorate?" Lillian asked looking around.

"Since 4 years ago when you last visited you mean?" He rubbed it in her face. "Yeah, you like it?"

"It's nice." She smiled. "So where's the spare room, don't worry if it's a mess. I have the rest of today off, so we can spend the day together and catch up..."

"Actually I'm workin'." He lied.

"Didn't you just get in from shift?" She asked checking her watch.

"I've taken up a few extra shifts. But I'll be around for your breakfast, that's when I get home to sleep."

"Oh okay sugar, that's fine. Anthony!" She snapped her fingers at him, calling him to her like a dog. "Take our stuff and get it set up in the bedroom, do you have clean towels and things Nicky?"

"Closet at the end of the hall." He pointed.

"Thank you sweetie, good night then, are you just headin' into work then?"

"Yep." He lied again. "So I'll see you later . . . oh and here is a spare key." He pulled the spare off his car keys handing them to her. "Don't lose them."

"I won't." She smiled. "That isn't your car in the drive is it?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "No . . . I'm borrowin' it as mines still at the lab."

"Oh this girlfriend works at the lab does she?" Nick just nodded, heading for the door. "Okay, have a good day honey." She waved heading down the hall to the spare room. Nick rolled his eyes looking out the front door. He didn't want to spend any more time with her so he headed for his room, grabbing a duffel bag from the closet, loading it with some of his clothes to go back over to Greg's.

Hopefully Greg would let him stay there or he'd have to sleep in his truck.

* * *

Greg sleepily rubbed his eyes open trying to read the time. He rolled over finding himself alone on the bed, causing him to sit up straight, looking around his room. He anxiously bit his lip seeing Nick's clothes were gone from the floor.

"Nicky?" He shouted, waiting for the reply then groaned dropping back to his pillow. _I fell for it again. _He placed his hands over his eyes then noticed something on the pillow beside his head. _This better not be an apology note. _He groaned as he reached for a folded piece of paper; cautiously opening it up as he worried it was going to break his heart again:

_Morning Gorgeous,_

_Gone to get breakfast, don't panic I'll be back soon baby_

_Missing you already_

_Love you sooooo much!!!!_

_Nicky_

_x x x_

Greg smiled to himself, setting the note down on the side. Warm tingles rushed through his body; his relationship was Nick was finally a real relationship.

Nick walked back through the front door with two coffees and a bag of burritos. He placed them down on the side while he relocked the front door, kicking his shoes off then made his way through the front room, seeing Greg still lying in bed.

Nick pulled the CD from his pocket, creeping over to the player in the front room, quietly inserting the CD, flipping forward to the track he wanted. He threw his coat over a chair then crawled up the bed towards his lovers lips with the remote in hand.

"Mornin' Gorgeous." Nick smiled.

"Morning Nicky." Nick softly joined their lips for a morning kiss, cupping Greg's face in his hands.

"You get my note?"

"Yep, I love you soooo much too Nicky." Nick smiled, bringing their lips together again. "Why do you smell like burritos?"

Nick laughed. "Good job CSI Sanders, I got us some burritos and coffee for breakfast."

"My boyfriends the best." Greg sighed happily. "Why are you holding the CD player remote?"

"Oh, my surprise for you." Nick pointed the remote then clicked play. "I was listenin' to this and I immediately thought of you."

"You've gone all sappy on me Nicky." Greg giggled.

"I'm in love with you." Greg rested his head against Nick's shoulder, listening to the lyrics filtering into the room.

_I have always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet type till now  
And I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms_

Greg looked up at Nick with a wide smile on his face as Nick tightened his grip around his body. "What's it called?" He whispered softly.

"Love you out loud by Rascal Flatts." He placed a soft kiss on Greg's forehead listening to the rest of the lyrics.

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wonna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud  
You keep bringing out the free in me  
What you do to my heart just makes me melt  
And I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to kiss and tell  
A love this true can't be subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell  
Baby, I want the whole world to see  
Just how good your love looks on me  
Baby, I love to love you out loud  
Yeah, I love to love you out loud_

Greg choked up as the song finished. "No one's ever played a song to me before. You really are the best boyfriend ever Nicky."

"Before you go givin' me the award, I have to tell you somethin'." Greg braced himself for the next words to come from Nick's mouth. "My sisters in town, Lillian..."

"The one you hate?"

"Yep, she and her husband are stayin' at mine for a couple of weeks while there's some court case goin' on..."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Greg panicked.

"Well." Nick kissed Greg's lips then looked into his eyes. "Even though she's here . . . there's no chance in hell I'm breakin' up with you again. So do you mind if I . . . stay here?"

"Coz you can't stand her?" Greg laughed.

"Yep."

"Course you can . . . as long as you kiss me whenever I like."

"Done." Nick rasped, initiating another lusty kiss. "But your breakfast is gonna go cold." He warned him.

"You can eat in my bed Nicky; I'm not as strict as you." He giggled.

"I'll go get it then..."

"Disrobe first." Greg licked his lips looking up into Nick's eyes.

"You got it baby." Nick sat up on Greg's hips, pulling his shirt off then started undoing his belt with the help with Greg's eager fingers.

"You never called me baby before."

"Sorry, don't you like it?"

"I love it." Greg licked his lips looking up at Nick. "Thank you for playing me that song. I love you too Nicky."

"You're welcome baby." Nick smiled then climbed off the bed to remove his jeans and boxers. "Love you too baby."

"Now go get my breakfast stud." Greg winked. Nick leant over the bed to rejoin their lips before he made his way out the room, glancing back as Greg's eyes ran across his naked figure.

"I really do love you baby." Nick said as he walked off to the kitchen to retrieve their breakfast.

"Can I put that song on repeat?" Greg asked with the remote in hand.

"Course you can." Nick winked. Greg reached for the remote, replaying the track, listening carefully to the lyrics again. Nick soon returned to the bedroom with their breakfast in hand, Greg swept back the covers for him. Where they enjoyed their first breakfast in bed together as proper boyfriends. The first of many.

* * *

**Please Review. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 6: Secret Lovers

**Chapter Six: Secret Lovers**

"Nicky, I'm not hasslin' you, trust me. I just wanted to know why you didn't want to experience the married life with kids on the side? I thought you loved kids. It's not just me either; everyone back home wants to know."

Nick groaned putting his feet up on the coffee table while Lillian was in the kitchen preparing him some dinner. He wanted to be over Greg's house, but he was working and his sister called Grissom to find out when he was working. _Nosy Bitch! _Nick glared at her angrily. She was always such a sneak when they were kids too. He had to carefully hide things where she'd never find them or he'll be ratted out to his parents straight away.

"I do Lily. I'm only 33 anyway sis. There's plenty of time to get married and have kids. Besides Kayla's not married yet and she's 36. I don't see you hasslin' her." He turned up the volume on the TV, trying to drown out her annoying voice.

"Oh we are, trust me!" She shouted, grabbing the remote from his hands to mute the TV. "People are gonna start to think she's a lesbian with that roommate of hers. They've been livin' together a few years now, not that they need to save on the money. They could just as easily buy their own places now. Lucky you're not livin' with a man or we'd be thinkin' the same."

"Kayla and Ellen are just friends." Nick defended her. As he thought about it there could have been a possibility Kayla was a lesbian. He hadn't seen her with a boyfriend in a while and she seemed very friendly and comfortably with Ellen, like lovers friendly.

"Friends in their late thirties with no boyfriends, they seem awfully close too. They even do each other's laundry and share the household chores..."

"Clearly you've never had a roommate then." He said sarcastically, snatching the remote back from her to turn the volume back up again. He shoved her aside with his foot so he could see the TV. She glared at him angrily, returning to the kitchen.

"They're actin' like a domestic couple Nicky." She continued even though he wasn't listening. "I've talked to the Father at our church about it and he thinks it's a desperate cry for help. We should do somethin' before they really start that vial behaviour..."

"What if one of your kids turned out to be gay sis?" She laughed at the statement. "They say 10% of the population are gay. There's about . . . 42 Stokes's so that means 4 of us, at least are probably homosexual." He informed her.

"But Nicky, we were brought up in the proper way. We had both a lovin' mother and father. I'm the same with my children as is everyone else." Nick rolled his eyes, leaning further back on the sofa. She really believed the words that were coming out of her mouth and it was impossible to get through to her.

"What if you're son Calvin walked up to you and told you he liked boys?" Nick asked. "What would you do?"

"Well I'd tell him there's not a chance in hell I would allow that kind of behaviour and I'd help him..."

"How? Force him to jack off over pictures of women?" Nick asked.

Lillian blushed bright red. "Nicky!" She hissed. "I don't like that kind of talk." She scolded her baby brother. "Calvin's much too young to start thinkin' about that yet anyway..."

"He's 12, goin' on 13 sis. Trust me, it's crossed his mind." His sister glared at him evilly again. "What?"

"Calvin's a good boy!" She insisted.

"You think bad kids turn gay?"

"He plays football, baseball, good at math and he helps out around the kitchen. I make sure he has plenty of time with his father too..."

"Sis, someone's lifestyle doesn't make them gay, they're born that way." Nick smiled, proud of himself that he directly quoted his boyfriend's words there. "Just because a boy grows up doin' sports, doesn't mean there isn't a chance he might be gay."

"Not if you raise your children right!"

"What if Kayla is gay?" Nick asked, leaning forwards. "She was raised just the same as the rest of us or are you suggestin' that Mama and Dad didn't parent her as well as the rest of us?" Nick asked.

Lillian chewed her lower lip trying to think about it. "Well Kayla never did appreciate the lord's words! It's no wonder she's livin' her sinful life with another woman. You're forgettin' about the devil's work Nicky. If people let their children slip away from the lord, the devil will try and persuade them to do bad things. God loves all his children, but if they don't love him back, how can he protect them?"

"Right!" He groaned, rolling his eyes. "I'm not hungry anymore." Nick clicked the TV off, grabbing his jacket as he climbed to his feet. "Don't wait up."

"Nicky, where are you goin'? We were talkin' and you don't even have to go to work yet!" She shouted running after him. "Nicky, where are you goin'?"

"Devil worship!" He joked heading out the door.

"Don't even joke about that Nicholas Stokes. God is everywhere, he can hear you yah know. The lord will smite you down!" She shouted after him. "Nicky! Nicky! You get back here right now young man!" Nick shook his head, climbing into his truck, speeding of, away from his Bible-thumping sister. He couldn't believe they were even related sometimes. She drove him crazy. She still treated him like her stupid baby brother, but he was 33 years old now and there was no way he was listening to her anymore.

* * *

"Hi." Sara smiled, stepping into her significant others office, closing the door behind him. "So I was thinking, maybe if you're not busy after work . . . we could, catch a movie or something?"

"Um... sure." He nodded, returning to the mounds of paper work sat on the edge of his desk. Sara bit her lip anxiously as she watched him. She was never good at this dating stuff, now proved that. Grissom's answer felt somewhere close to a rejection.

"Gil . . . do you not want to go out with me?"

"I do." He muttered without looking up at her. "I just have a lot of work here so I'm a little preoccupied. Sara rolled her eyes, spinning on her heels as she made her way out of his office, making sure to slam the door shut to show him her annoyance.

Greg watched Sara slam the door, storming down the hall towards him. "Hey, what's going on with the happy couple?"

"Oh . . . nothing." She sighed heavily then tried to change the subject. "Speaking of happy couples, how's things going with you and Nick?"

Greg nervously looked around the halls to make sure no one was listening in. "Pretty good." An excitable grin spread across his face. "He can't stop saying he loves me now."

"Aww that's adorable." She sighed happily for him. "Maybe it really does take loosing something to realise what you had."

"In Nick's case, yes." Greg's smile increased. "His sisters living over at his place for a couple of weeks and he hasn't been distant or nervous around me one bit. Before he wouldn't even let me within ten feet of him."

"Things are looking up." She grinned then looked at his lab coat as it started ringing.

Greg dug out his phone, immediately smiling as he saw his boyfriends name flashing across the screen. "Speaking of." He grinned at Sara then snapped it open. "Missing me already?" He answered.

"_Definitely." _Nick answered, immediately feeling ten times better. "_I was gonna text you that I love you, but I thought a phone call would be more romantic and I wanted to hear your voice."_

Greg smiled in awe, ducking into an empty layout room away from Sara. "Are you missing me that much Nicky?" Greg held the door shut as Sara tried to listen in. He thanked whoever decided to make the layout room's completely sound proof.

"_Yes, I just had to listen to my Bible-thumpin' sister talkin' about her take on what makes a person homosexual. She makes them out to be terrorists..."_

"You can't say _them_ anymore Nicky, your one of us."

"_She makes _us _out to be terrorists." _He corrected.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Greg leant right against the door to keep Sara out. "Coz I thought we agreed..."

"_No . . . I wanted to. I really wanted to for yours and my sake, but there's no reasonin' with her. Trust me baby, I do really want to tell them, but they'll never understand. She actually believes this crap about the devil makin' people gay if they don't worship God. How am I supposed to get someone like that to understand me?"_

Hearing the emotional distress in his boyfriend's voice, Greg tried his best to comfort him. "I know Nicky; I never wanted you to tell them anyway. I just wanted you to tell me."

"_I'm glad I did . . . I love you Greg." _Greg's heart soared through the roof. "_Just to let you know, there's a half naked man in your bed waitin' for you."_

"Why don't the two of you get started and I'll be there shortly?" Greg chuckled, holding Sara back as she managed to push her way through the door. She was surprisingly strong for a woman.

"_Ew, that's gross. There's only one man for me."_

"Who's that then?" Greg asked.

"_Ben Affleck." _Nick teased.

"Seriously? You have the hots for Ben Affleck?" Greg giggled surprised. Sara gave him a look of confusion.

"_No, but you do. There's a magazine under your bed and his page is kinda creased."_

"Stop snooping around my room CSI Stokes!" Greg laughed as he blushed, holding his finger to his lips as Sara was about to speak.

"_I'm a CSI, it's a habit." _He chuckled. "_Or maybe you were lookin' at this picture of James Denton on the other side? It couldn't possibly be Colin Firth though could it?"_

"Can you please just put it back where you found it?" Greg pleaded; feeling embarrassed his boyfriend found his porn stash and Sara was listening in. _She's so nosy!_

"_Tell me where there's a picture of you, then I will." _Nick chuckled.

"The other side of the bed, there's a thick photo album there." Nick reached over the other side, finding the photo album with a photo of him and Greg on front. "You find it?"

"_Yep I got it." _He smiled looking at the picture of him and Greg relaxing in a hammock together, remembering how much Greg liked to take photograph's all the time. "_I can't believe you kept all these?" _Nick said amazed, flipping through the pages.

"I kept them because I loved you."

"Aww." Sara whispered. Greg pushed her back, putting the layout room table between them so she couldn't hear Nick's side of the conversation.

"_I love you too. You're hair looks different in every picture." _He chuckled, flipping through the pages. "_God I'm truly an asshole, why would you love me after everythin' I put you through?"_

"Even though you never told me. I knew you loved me too. Screw buddies don't go on vacations with each other, spending no time having sex." Sara looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"_That was the best week of my life." _Nick smiled, reaching some more photos of the vacation to Maui they took. "_I'll let you get back to work sweetie pie."_

"I'll be home in a few hours. Got tons of swabs just come in, and Sara's been hassling me." He held in a laugh as Sara gave him the stink eye.

"_Okay, I'll be waitin'. Love you Gorgeous."_

"Love you too." Greg sighed happily, snapping his phone shut. "Do you always listen in on people's private conversations Sidle?"

"You two are just too cute to pass up." She winked. "I haven't even got to the passionate 'I love you's' with my SO yet."

"SO?"

"Significant other . . . I wouldn't exactly call him a boyfriend."

"I hope things work out for you Sara." Greg smiled, giving her a reassuring shoulder pat.

"You know there was a time when you used to pant over me all day." She snickered making him blush.

"Well . . . I think you're a very attractive woman and a great catch. If I wasn't gay and you didn't turn me down all the time." He added, making her feel guilty. "Then we'd totally be going out."

"Really?" She grinned at him.

"Yep, but I'm taken." He smiled, leaning against the door. "By a hot Texan that's fantasying about me as we speak..."

"Too much information!" Sara cringed, covering her ears.

"Here I thought you said we were cute?" He chuckled.

"Oh you are . . . it's just weird to imagine my pseudo brothers having sex." Sara cringed as she thought about it. "Life time of therapy ahead for me!"

"Try it from my perspective imaging the girl I had a crush on and my pseudo father together. Talk about weird." He laughed as he ducked away from her fist about to thump him.

"I'll get you later Sanders!" She shouted after him.

"I'm sure your SO would love to know you just said to me? Does that make me your toy boy?" He teased. Sara ran for him to punch him properly but he ducked into the one room Sara would never enter, the men's room for cover.

"Stop flirting with the boy already." Warrick rolled his eyes from behind Sara. She blushed bright red turning to face him. "You ready? We got a new suspect's car to process?"

"Sure, I'll be right there." She smiled, waiting outside the door for Greg to come back out.

* * *

Lillian shook her head, pacing up and down Nick's living room. "No, no, no Vicki . . . this isn't a matter we should ignore. I'm sayin' Nicky was _way_ over protective over the whole homosexual thing. He was actin' like really weird . . . as if he's hidin' somethin'."

"_Oh God, you don't think he's actually tried . . . you know." _The distraught sister asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. "_Even if he has . . . I'm sure he was safe though!"_

"Is that all you care about? The protection he used?" Lillian scolded her younger sister. "I swear Vicki, ever since your husband left you for a younger woman you seem to let anythin' slide!"

"_She wasn't younger!" _Vicki hissed. "_She was four freakin' years older than me! Why does everyone always think that?"_

"Oh." Lillian sighed, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I though Gwen said she was younger. Anyway, what are we goin' to do about Nicky? He spends all day and night out of the house. When I ask him he just says 'out', he's got today off of work and he's gone off again. He was jokin' about goin' to devil worship."

"_Oh Shit!"_

"Vicki!" Lillian scolded her younger sister. "Do not use that language around me!"

"_Sorry, I meant... damn. Lily he's 33 fuckin' years old! Would you just leave in peace already?"_

"Vicki! You swear one more time... and I'm gonna tell Mama!" Lillian warned her. She could feel her sister rolling her eyes at her through the phone. "Nicky is my baby brother and I'll protect him from the evils of the world until the day I die!"

"_You do that, the rest of us have mounds of laundry to do, along with football matches to attend to!"_

"I told you that you should have had more kids, a girl might do you some good!" Lillian informed her.

"_The three boys I have are trouble enough. Don't call me again with such stupid matters!" _Vicki hissed at her, immediately slamming the phone down.

"Bitch!" Lillian shouted then blushed bright red as she looked around the room checking she was alone. She looked up at the ceiling, pointing to the four sides of a Christian cross on her body. "I'm sorry father, but I think you'll agree with me on that one." She whispered softly.

Anthony walked through the door, staring at his wife blankly as she stood talking to the ceiling. "Um... honey?"

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." She smiled over at him. "Where have you been anyway? It's ten o'clock." She scowled at him, checking the clock on the wall.

"I finish at half nine dear." He informed her, setting down his briefcase on the side as he removed his jacket.

"It takes you half an hour to get here?" She asked, checking him over for signs of being with another woman.

"No, it took me fifteen minutes to get to the gas station, four minutes to fill the tank." He fished the receipt from his pocket, knowing how his wife always wanted a detailed account of where he was. Lillian checked the time on the receipt then looked up at him for the rest of the explanation. "Then it took me a further ten minutes to get here."

"Ten minutes? There's a whole 60 seconds uncounted for there!" She hissed at him.

"I don't know maybe I parked the car in thirty seconds then took a further thirty seconds to walk up the driveway and unlock the door. If I was cheatin' on yah I'd need more than sixty seconds! You wonna time me? I can prove it to you?" He asked going for the door. Lillian rolled her eyes at him, calling her sister Gwen to talk to instead. "Is there food?" He asked heading for the kitchen.

"In the oven . . . but I'm waitin' for Nicky to get back."

"When will he be back?"

"Good lord Anthony, I'm on the freakin' phone! Just go and shower!" She barked the orders at him angrily. Anthony rolled his eyes at her, heading off down the hall to the bathroom. "Hello Gwen." Lillian answered.

"_Oh . . . it's you!" _Gwen sighed heavily. She saw Nick's phone number thinking he had called to talk. Now she wished she never picked up the phone. "_What's up Lily?"_

"I just wanted to talk to you about Nicky."

"_Oh really, because I was just on my way to..."_

"Gwen, I know for a fact you're not doin' anythin' tonight. Just hear me out a second!" She insisted. "We have to help Nicky! I think he's considerin' a homosexual lifestyle!"

"_Oh No!" _Gwen gasped in a sarcastic tone. "_Is that all? Is Nick there? You want me to talk to him?"_

"Does no one care that Nick might be gay?" Lillian shrieked, dropping heavily to the sofa.

"You know, maybe Nick's just seein' someone and he wants to keep you out of it." Anthony suggested from the open bathroom door.

"Don't listen to people's private conversations!" Lillian hissed at her husband. "And for God's sake put a shirt on!" Anthony rolled his eyes, heading back into the bathroom. "Gwen? You still there Gwen?"

"_Sadly." _She replied. "_Sis, so what if he is gay! You don't know for sure though right?"_

"No! Not yet, but I'll get proof!"

"_Ew! You're not gonna photograph him in the act are yah? I'll accept that he's gay, but I don't wonna see it, I don't even wonna see you and Anthony gettin' it on. That's just wrong!"_

"Gwen!" Lillian shrieked at her. "Anthony and I haven't had sexual relations since the twins were born!"

"_Jeez, that was four years ago! No wonder your wound so tight!"_

"What is with this family!?" Lillian shrieked in horror. "When did you all get so foul mouthed?"

"_Foul mouthed? Sex is a natural act between two people who love each other. Now if you don't mind, Damian and I have a romantic evening planned!" _Gwen shouted, slamming the phone down.

"Bitch!" Lillian cursed then covered her mouth as she looked at the cross draped around her neck. "I am so very sorry for that father! I know you'll deal with them in your own way."

Anthony stepped out the bathroom just in time to witness his wife talking to herself again. "So when will Nick be back?" He asked, hearing his tummy rumbling again.

"Not sure, I'm goin' out for a bit." Lillian grabbed her coat and her husband's car keys off the side. "Don't wait up!"

"What am I supposed to eat?" He shouted after her.

"You're a big boy. Figure it out." She told him, heading out the door.

* * *

Greg pulled his car keys from his pocket, walking off towards his car. "Greg Sanders! Greg Sanders!" A familiar voice called from behind him. Greg whirled around to see Nick's big sister running towards him. "Hi Greg, do you remember me?"

"Lily . . . yes. What are you doing here?" He asked completely surprised.

"Oh my husband's here on business so I came over to visit Nicky. Have you seen him?"

"Your husband?"

"No." She laughed softly. "Nicky I meant. I haven't seen much of him. Do you know who he's datin'?"

"No." Greg shook his head playing clueless then jumped as his phone went off in his pocket.

"Don't mind me." She smiled. Greg awkwardly nodded, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He died a thousand deaths as he saw it was Nick.

"Sanders." He answered, standing far back enough so Lillian couldn't hear Nick's voice on the other end.

"_G it's me. You on your way home baby?"_

"Yep, I'm just leaving the lab now."

"_Okay, I miss you."_

"Miss you too." Greg snapped his phone shut, giving Lillian a wide smile. "Sorry, I don't know where Nick is. He had the day off today too. I really have to..."

"So you don't know who he's been seein'?" She interrupted before he could leave.

"No sorry, we don't talk that much outside of work." He lied. "Well I gotta get going. Nice to seeing you." Greg laughed at himself. "Nice to see you again." He corrected then made his way over to his car. Lillian looked at his car, her jaw dropped as she recognised it. Nick had driven that car to his place to let them in; when he said he had been staying the night at his girlfriends.

"Oh No!" She shrieked watching Greg drive away. She ran to her car quickly, following Greg back to his apartment. "God this looks so much easier in the movies." She mumbled annoyed as Greg got six cars ahead of her and she had just been stopped by the last set of traffic lights. She looked ahead as Greg turned left at the next junction, anxiously waiting for the lights to turn green again. "C'mon, c'mon." She pleaded, anxiously tapping her nails on the edge of the steering wheel. She put her foot down as soon as the lights changed green, turning at the same junction Greg did, seeing his car turning into an apartment building car garage.

Lillian parked her car outside, watching Greg entering the building before she climbed out the car herself, heading into the building after him. She looked at the buzzers on the outside, seeing 'Greg Sanders' on apartment 123.

* * *

"Honey I'm home." Greg called out, kicking the front door shut with his foot.

"Bedroom!" Nick shouted back. Greg dropped his keys to the side, shedding his coat and trainers as he made his way off to the bedroom, easing the door open to see Nick laying in his bed. "Hi." He smiled widely, sweeping back the covers for Greg to join him.

"Hey." Greg pulled his jeans off, tossing them over a chair, along with his t-shirt then crawled under the covers with Nick, being pulled against the warm muscular body. "I love coming home to you Nicky."

"I love it too." Nick swirled his arms around the lean body of his partner, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh and your sister is totally stalking you too. She was in the lab car park..."

"She was?"

"Yep, I told her I hadn't seen you and she wanted to know who you're dating." Greg looked up into Nick's panicked eyes. "I didn't tell her. She doesn't suspect a thing."

"No, but she's gonna keep askin' and snoopin' around."

"You're not . . . changing your mind are you?" Greg panicked.

"No." Nick wrapped his arms tighter around Greg, pressing their bare chests together. "I love you. We'll just have to figure somethin' out. In the meantime though." Nick slid his hands down Greg's body, sparking the younger man's body to life. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Nick rolled their bodies so Greg was underneath him, caressing the younger man's body with his hands while he invaded his eager lover's mouth with his tongue.

* * *

Sara paced up and down outside the movie theatre, checking her watch for the hundredth time. "God, where is he?" She hissed out loud. He was over an hour late and he wasn't answering his cell phone. The movie had already started and it was starting to get cold out there. "Screw him!" She huffed angrily, shoving her hands into her pockets as she head back towards where she parked her car.

"Sara! Sara!" A familiar voice shouted chasing her up the street. Sara spun round to see her ex-boyfriend Thomas running towards her. "Hi, wow . . . you look great." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She blushed. "What are you . . . you know doing here? I thought you moved back to New York?"

"Oh I did. But it wasn't a permanent position. Listen . . . I saw yah hanging outside the theatre, were you waiting for someone?" He asked. Sara looked around, sighing heavily. She shook her head giving him a wide smile. "Cool, so you wonna catch the next screening of 50 first dates?" Sara smiled as she picked that movie to watch with Grissom too.

"Okay, sounds like fun." She nodded. Thomas smiled, leading the way to the ticket stand. He paid for her ticket along with his own, along with a large bucket of popcorn to share and some sodas. Sara remembered the reason she dumped him was because he was always too nice. Now she thought his niceness was a lot better than Grissom giving her the cold shoulder all the time.

* * *

Nick gently rolled Greg's body off of him, reaching for his vibrating cell phone on the side table. He carefully swept back the covers, pulling on his boxer shorts as he walked out the room with his cell phone in hand. "Hello?" He whispered.

"_Hey man, it's me, you busy?"_

"Warrick . . . nah not busy. What did you wonna do?"

"_Boys night out?" _Warrick suggested. Nick looked back at his slumbering lover then walked off to grab some clothes.

"Okay, meet you in fifteen minutes." Nick snapped his phone shut, pulling his jeans on and tightening his belt around his waist. He crept back into Greg's room for a t-shirt, wrapping the covers around Greg to keep him warm, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he made his way out the door.

Lillian hid as she saw her little brother walking directly out of apartment 123. _Greg Sanders apartment. Oh No! _She tried to hold in her shrieks until Nick was in the elevator. "How could he do this to us?" She whispered, wondering what to do as no one else seemed to care that Nick might be gay.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter though.**


	8. Chapter 7: Meant to be

**Chapter Seven: Meant To Be**

"Hey Nick." Warrick shouted, getting his attention. Nick smiled over at him, walking through the crowds of people towards Warrick sat by the bar.

"Hi man."

"Gotcha a beer." Warrick handed it over, looking round at the women in the club.

"Thanks man." Nick sat on the stool beside him, watching Warrick's eyes scanning the club. "Anyone take your fancy?" He smirked.

"Well there's a few girls over there . . . but they're looking at you." Warrick smirked, taking a swig of his beer. "C'mon, you wonna meet some girls?" Warrick jumped off his stool, heading through the crowd towards them. Nick licked his lips, tasting Greg on his breath. He reluctantly followed Warrick through the crowd, where he was already introducing him to the group of ladies.

* * *

"Anthony! Anthony! Anthony!"

"Jesus Christ woman it's two in the mornin'!" Anthony shouted from his position on the bed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Lillian scolded him. "I need your help!"

"With what?" He asked, propping himself up against the headboard. "What could you possibly need help with at two in the mornin'?" He huffed loudly, showing her his frustration.

"I just saw Nicky comin' out of a man's apartment!"

"Oh my God! Alert the coast guard!" He snickered sarcastically. "So what? Maybe their friends?"

"But right before, this friend Greg Sanders of his, he received a phone call and he said 'I miss you too." She added.

Anthony looked up at her completely confused. "Maybe he missed whoever he was talkin' to? I'm not a detective Lily, I'm a lawyer and I'm due in caught in..." He checked his watch. "Seven hours. So can I please go back to sleep?" He requested. She huffed loudly, giving him an evil glance. "Whaddya want me to say? Other than stop doin' whatcha doin' before they bust yah for stalkin' em!"

"I'm not stalkin' em!" She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm lookin' out for Nicky's best interests!" She insisted, whacking her husband round the face with a pillow as she head out the bedroom.

"Love you too!" He shouted after her sarcastically, trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Gil!" A voice shouted from behind him. Grissom turned around to see Teri stood behind him in the line for the burritos.

"Teri . . . wow! Hi I mean. It's nice to see you again."

"Why do you look so shocked to see me then?" She laughed softly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, I'm just surprised. I didn't know you were in town."

"Got here late last night." She smiled. "You look good . . . so how's the crime lab?"

"Same old. Dead bodies . . . bad guys. So er..." Grissom looked at the three people in front of him waiting in line for their breakfast burritos. "Are you busy or are you just..."

"You asking me out to dinner?" She chuckled as he blushed bright red.

"Maybe." He shrugged slightly. "Unless you were looking forward to your burrito?"

"I could eat something a little nicer." She smiled. Grissom smiled back, stepping out of the queue with her. "So where did you wonna go?"

"Well there's this great little restaurant just round the corner. Not that far from here." He smiled, leading the way.

* * *

"Thank you, I had a great time." Sara smiled round at Thomas as he walked her back to her car.

"Yeah, me too." He nodded. "So Sara . . . I was wondering, are yah seeing anyone right now?"

Sara bit her lip, wondering if she should disclose the information of her SO to her ex-boyfriend. She hesitated a moment longer then shook her head. "No . . . no I'm not right now."

"Great, so you wonna meet for dinner some time?" _What are you doing Sara? _She asked herself then nodded. "Great! You still live at the same apartment, right?" Sara nodded again, nervously biting her lip. "I'll pick you up Friday after work." He leaned forwards, completely taking her by surprise as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Sara stood completely still watching him walking away. _Shit! _She sighed heavily before she turned to get in her car.

* * *

Nick slumped back in the booth, downing another beer. He used to enjoy clubbing, but now he just wanted to be back at home with Greg. Nick looked up as a thirty something blonde girl walked over to him, sitting down in the booth in front of him.

"Are you really from Texas cowboy?"

"Yes ma'am, born and raised." He smiled at her, being polite.

"What's your name then cowboy?" She asked, twirling the straw of her drink around in her fingers.

"Nick Stokes."

"Ooo . . . cute name." She drunkenly giggled. "I'm Clarisse Meldon."

"Nice to meet you Clarisse." He smiled politely again.

"So whaddya do for a living cowboy?"

"I'm a Crime Scene Investigator ma'am."

"Ooo . . . that's cool. I work as an assistant for the news room."

"Really?" He asked, trying to be as interested as he could, but he couldn't really care less.

"Yeah, I want to report the news for real, but at the moment I'm just fetching coffees and things for my boss..." She continued to ramble on. Nick watched her mouth as she continued to talk. He loved it when Greg over talked, but this woman was just too much. She was uninteresting and a little bit tipsy making her ten times as boring. Greg was cute and adorable when he over talked. He had a loveable smile and Nick hung on every word that came from his adorable mouth.

He was missing the adorable little lab tech more and more now.

"You wonna dance with me cowboy?" Before Nick could protest, Clarisse pulled him to his feet, dragging him off towards the dance floor. Now more than ever Nick wished he was back with Greg in his arms. The busty blonde pressed up against him didn't feel anywhere near as good as Greg's body against his.

Nick looked up to see Warrick heading out the club with a young woman in tow. When they used to go clubbing together he was always the first one to leave with a date. The old Nick would have had Clarisse in his bed by now. But Nick realised he really had changed. With Greg he was a much better person.

* * *

"Well thanks for dinner." Teri smiled, fiddling with her keys as she stood outside her apartment door.

"You're welcome." Grissom smiled, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime?" Teri suggested.

"Yeah!" _Damn it! What about Sara? _He thought to himself. "Maybe." He awkwardly smiled. Teri suddenly took a step closer, pressing a kiss to Grissom's lips.

"See you around Gil." She smiled, heading into her apartment. Grissom stood outside her closed door with his eyes clamped shut, trying to think about what he was doing here. He never intended things to go this far with Teri. He was with Sara after all. _Shit! Didn't we have a date tonight?_

* * *

"Hi Mama, its Lillian. I'm very sorry to wake you at this time, but it's urgent. It's about Nicky!" Lillian told her, sitting on the sofa, clutching a pillow in her hands.

"_Oh my god, is it serious?" _Jillian immediately started to worry. "_He's not hurt is he? Kidnapped or somethin'? How is he?"_

"Mama, give me a chance to talk!"

"_Sorry sweetheart. Is it serious?"_

"Yes Mama . . . it's serious, but I didn't really want to tell you over the phone though."

"_Just spit it out Lillian! I'm holdin' my breath here!" _Jillian demanded. Just as Lillian was about to open her mouth, the line suddenly went dead. She looked around the room to see Nick had pulled the cord from the wall.

"What are you doin'?" Nick asked her. She looked at the angry look in his eyes, placing the dead phone down on the coffee table.

"Nicky . . . I saw you."

"Saw me what?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"I saw you leavin' Greg Sanders apartment."

"Yeah? And? He's my best friend; it's a crime to visit my friends now? Did you also happen to follow me to my friend Warrick's house?" He asked angrily.

"No... I wasn't followin' you. I was followin' Greg Sanders." She corrected.

"Why were you followin' Greg?" He folded his arms across his chest, clenching his teeth angrily at her. After being stalked by Nigel Craine, he really hated people invading his privacy.

"Nicky . . . just tell me truthfully. Are you?"

"Am I what sis?" He shouted, stepping closer towards her. "Just ask me."

"Are you seein' Greg Sanders . . . romantically?"

"No." Nick lied. "I'm not gay, sis. I have a girlfriend!"

"But you used Greg's car to come and open the door for us."

"I said I used someone's car from the lab." He smiled insightfully. "You're the one who assumed it was my girlfriend's car."

"What's your girlfriend's name?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why should I tell you?"

"To prove you're not gay!" She shouted.

"Clarisse." He said the first name that came to his head from one of the many girls he met at a club with Warrick last night.

"Clarisse?" She questioned. "Did you make that up?"

"No, she has long blonde hair, blue eyes . . . works as an assistant for the news room and she has two dogs." Nick informed her, trying to remember as much information as he could from the most boring girl he's ever met.

"What kind of dogs?" Lillian queried.

"Jesus Christ!" Anthony shouted from down the hall. "He told you his fuckin' girlfriends name now would you please leave him alone?" He shouted while he tried to get ready for work.

Nick smiled looking at Lillian. "Good night sis." Nick walked to his room to grab some things then head out the house back to his truck. Lillian sighed heavily, dropping back to the sofa angrily. She couldn't decide whether to believe Nick or not, his story did seem pretty convincing.

* * *

Sara sat on her sofa, anxiously biting her nails. She was beginning to feel extra guilty about taking Thomas up on his offer for a date then lying to him by telling him she wasn't seeing anyone. Even though technically it was Grissom's fault anyway. If he hadn't of stood her up, she would have never taken Thomas up on his offer. But she was still feeling really guilty.

Sara jumped as her phone started to ring. She reached for it seeing it was Grissom, no doubt with some lame excuse of why he couldn't make it. "Hello?" She mumbled, leaning back against her sofa.

"_Sara, I'm so very sorry I missed our date."_

"Oh that was tonight?" She replied clueless. "I hadn't even noticed."

"_Sara I know you're upset . . . I can hear it in your voice. I'm very sorry . . . I just completely lost track of time."_

"Really? Honestly I didn't even notice. Don't sweat it. I'll see yah later." Sara snapped her phone shut feeling even guiltier now. Grissom did seem genuinely sorry that he didn't make it. If Grissom found out that she had in fact gone on a date with someone else he would be very pissed off with her for making him feel guilty about it.

* * *

"Hey G." Nick immediately smiled, dropping his bag on the floor as he made his way over to the couch where Greg was sat.

"Hi." Greg smiled back. Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead, dropping to the sofa beside him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Nick asked looking at the photographs set out on the coffee table.

"Filling the next few pages of my photo album." Greg showed him, sticking down a picture of the two of them on a new page. Nick smiled, leaning back against the cushions. "What's up?" Greg asked, turning to face him.

"Oh nothin' . . . just my sister, she's drivin' me crazy." He mumbled watching Greg flipping through some more pictures. "Hey wait a minute." Nick leant forwards, taking a picture from Greg's hands. "When did you take this?"

"After you said you loved me. I took it after our moment of passion."

"I'm asleep." Nick smirked, looking at the picture closely. "You're still takin' pictures of me while I'm asleep?"

"Only when you look completely gorgeous." Greg smiled up at him. Nick pressed his lips to Greg's, softly running his fingers through his spiky hair.

"You don't have any of me naked, do you?" Nick asked, pulling apart.

"Might do." Greg cheekily grinned, climbing off the sofa, going for the small pile of photos on the other side of the table. "You know you look kinda perky in this one." Greg teased, holding up a picture.

"I don't even wonna know when you took that one yah kinky little perv!" He laughed, climbing to his feet, trying to grab it from Greg's hands.

"Think I'll use this one as my screen saver at work." Greg continued to tease, stepping out of the Texans reach.

"You wouldn't dare." Nick jumped over the table, trying to grab Greg, but he pulled out of his reach again.

"You know I might even send this into Just Us Boys magazine! I'd love to see you pressed between their pages." Greg teased. Nick tapped his fingers against his side then ran after Greg, chasing him round the dining table, through the kitchen, managing to catch him in the living, toppling both their bodies to the floor. Nick sat on top of Greg, laughing as he tried to pry the photo from his hands. "It's my photo Nicky!" He giggled. "And I can do with it as I please!"

"Give it to me!" Nick laughed, trying to tickle the picture free from Greg's hands. He lifted Greg's t-shirt, tickling his exposed stomach. "Ah ha!" He cheered, pulling it from Greg's hands. Greg reversed their positions so Nick was underneath him, pulling the photo from his hands and holding it above his head. Unfortunately this gave Nick the opportunity to tickle him even more, making Greg giggle and squirm on top of him. Nick snatched the photo from his hands, holding it above his own head.

"I'm sure I have a few more of you naked in my stash." Greg giggled. Nick rolled their bodies so Greg was underneath him, pinning his arms and legs to the floor.

"How'd I ever fall for a kinky little perv like you?" He laughed.

"Maybe you just got low standards?" Greg grinned up at him, loving the feel of Nick possessively pinning him to the floor. Nick pressed his body right against Greg's, covering Greg's mouth with his own in a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you Greg."

"Love you too." He smiled sweetly up at him. "So where'd you go last night?"

"Out with Warrick."

"Whaddya do?" Greg asked curiously.

"I didn't hook up with anybody G . . . I told yah, you're the only one for me." He rasped, covering Greg's mouth with his again. Nick slid his hands down Greg's gorgeous body, grinding his hips against the younger mans. He was grateful for the lack of breasts and body curves. Greg's figure was perfect.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Not as long as the other chapters, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Deceitful Heart's

**Chapter Eight: Deceitful Heart's**

"Hi Honey." Lillian smiled warmly as her husband walked through the front door. Anthony looked around at the place suspiciously. The dinner table was set up for two, complete with a bottle of wine, soft romantic music playing in the background and romantic flickering candles on the table. He looked at the plates of steak, chips and carrots then back at his wife suspiciously.

"Okay, what's goin' on?" He asked her distrustfully.

"I just made you dinner." She smiled, pouring him a glass of wine then handing it over. "Can't a wife spoil her husband?"

"Any other wife, yes . . . but you always have another agenda. So what's goin' on?"

"I just made you dinner honey." She smiled, but he could see right through her phony smile.

"You think makin' me dinner will make up for you bein' a total utter bitch the past few days?"

"Language Anthony! _The lord is always listenin'!"_ She whispered pointing up at the ceiling. "And I apologise for my behaviour."

Anthony rolled his eyes at her. "You should be apologizin' to your brother Nick, not me! He let you stay here and you've been hasslin' him since the day we got here." Anthony informed her, dropping his briefcase on the floor then hanging his coat up on the peg beside him.

"I'll apologise to Nicky later. Can we please just sit down and have dinner together?" She requested.

Anthony looked between his wife and the table then nodded taking a seat. The steak looked too good to pass up so he decided to tolerate his wife for a meal together.

"You know I was thinkin'..."

"Here we go." He mumbled, rolling his eyes angrily. "What's this big plan of yours then Lily?"

"I don't have a big plan!" She protested. "I was _just_ thinkin' that perhaps we should invite Nicky and his girlfriend out to dinner one night."

"You mean so you can spy on him and make sure he really has a girlfriend?" Anthony asked, knowing his wife all too well.

"There's somethin' goin' on with Nicky here and I intend to get to the bottom of it!" She huffed loudly. "I care too much about my baby brother to let him damn himself to hell. Whatever he's doin' with this Greg fella, I plan on puttin' a stop to it. Two men together is vial and unnatural."

"And what if they're just friends like he told you?" Anthony asked her. "You're goin' to look like the biggest idiot ever Lily!"

"Says you!" She retorted like a five year old. "I can tell that somethin' is goin' on with Nicky and that Greg guy. Whatever it is it's not right!"

* * *

Sara sleepily rolled out of her bed, slamming her hand down on the top of her alarm clock to make it stop that irritating beeping sound. She sleepily rubbed her eyes open then stumbled off towards the bathroom, grabbing for her toothbrush off the side. She gasped in shock as she looked up in the mirror at her messy hair.

"Perfect!" She mumbled sarcastically to herself. _No wonder Gil doesn't want to wake up next to me every day!_

After she brushed her teeth she climbed in the shower thinking about how she was going to cancel the date plans she had made with Thomas, and somehow make it up to Gil without him ever finding out. _Even though it's his fault. How could he stand me up like that?_

* * *

"Greg." Nick whispered shaking him softly. "Greg sweetie." He pressed butterfly kisses to Greg's forehead, trying to wake him up. "C'mon baby, wake up." He softly shook him, watching his beautiful eyes beginning to flutter open. "Mornin' Gorgeous."

"Nooo... I don't wonna wake up." Greg softly mumbled, reclosing his eyes as he snuggled closer to Nick's warm body, trying to go back to sleep.

Nick smiled in awe, softly stroking his fingers through Greg's hair. "C'mon Greg . . . we gotta get up and get ready for work." Nick smoothly slid his hand across Greg's chest, softly sucking on his lower lip. "Greg . . . wake up sweetie." Nick started tickling his fingertips across Greg's bare chest to make him giggle and squirm beneath him.

"No, stop it."

"Wake up then G." Nick smiled, pressing a moist kiss to Greg's lips. "Good Mornin' Baby." He smiled widely as Greg finally opened his eyes.

"Morning." Greg groggily replied, rubbing his eyes open. He stretched his arms out as he yawned widely, sucking in a deep breath. "Do we really have to get up?" He pouted.

"Yes." Nick laughed. "We can't be late . . . c'mon shower time." Nick pulled the covers off their bodies, sliding towards the edge. "C'mon baby. Don't go back to sleep. I'm serious Greg, get up."

"You'll have to carry me." Greg beamed an irresistible smile up at him. Nick gave into his charm once again, sliding Greg's limp body towards the edge of the bed, sweeping him up into his arms bridal style.

"Did your mother used to have to do this to you to make you get out of bed for school?" Nick asked curiously as he made his way to the bathroom with Greg in his arms.

"No, she threatened to take away my computer." Greg giggled as Nick lowered him to the bathroom floor. Greg sleepily fell back against the shower wall as Nick pulled his pyjama bottoms off for him, removing both of their boxers as he turned the shower water on.

"Maybe I should threaten to stop sex?" Nick smirked at him, stepping under the spray of the shower with Greg. "Maybe that would get you out of bed quicker?" He chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare." Greg gasped in shock.

"You're right I wouldn't be able to stick to it." Nick laughed, sliding his hands down Greg's body as he kissed him passionately. "I love you too much Greg."

* * *

Grissom walked through the entrance lobby of the crime lab, spotting Teri stood at reception desk. _Oh No! _He gasped, trying to turn and make his way back out before she spotted him, but it was too late.

"Gil." She shouted, waving her hand at him.

"Hi Teri." He forced a smile, making his way towards her. "What brings you here?" He asked nervously.

"Sorry . . . I forgot to give you my new number." She pulled a business card from her purse, handing it over to a stunned Grissom. "You know . . . to maybe arrange another dinner date . . . if you wanted to?" She sheepishly suggested. Grissom looked at Judy sat behind the desk, listening to their conversation with wide eyes and open ears.

"Let's talk in my office." Grissom pointed down the hall, leading Teri away from the lab gossip. He didn't want rumours about him and Teri being spread around the lab.

He lead Teri inside his office, closing the door behind her. "Wow . . . you've really decorated in here." Teri gasped, looking around at the framed bugs in glass casings.

"That's a Phidippus audax . . . the jumping spider." He reported as she admired the spider in the glass case.

Teri nodded feeling her skin crawling. "Very . . . nice." She looked around the room again then at the stacks of files on Grissom's desk. "So when are you free next for dinner?" She asked curiously.

"Um..." Grissom looked down at his paperwork trying to think of an excuse. "I'm not sure . . . I'll give you a call sometime." He smiled, waving the business card around in his hand around. "How long are you in town for?"

"Five weeks." Teri smiled up at him. "I'm renting a place not far from here. I'm helping out an old professor of mine at the college; teaching the students the basics of anthropology."

"Who better to teach them then you?" Grissom smiled, taking a seat at his desk. He looked up at the door suddenly spotting Sara with an angry look on her face.

The blood immediately drained from his face as he saw the hurt in Sara's eyes. "Okay, I'll give you a call sometime." Grissom quickly climbed to his feet, shunning Teri out of his office. "Talk to you later."

"Okay." Teri nodded with confusion, heading off out the lab. Grissom's behaviour was very strange to her. One minute he wanted to talk to her, next he was trying to get rid of her.

Grissom watched her go then turned to Sara stood in his doorway. "Good morning Sara." He smiled at her like nothing was going on.

"Hi." She muttered with anger, heading straight for the break room.

Grissom slapped himself in the forehead for allowing that to happen. _Why did I ever agree to go out with Teri? Now it's screwed everything up with Sara._

* * *

"C'mon Anthony! It's obvious the culprits lyin'!" Lillian shouted, routing through Nick's draws beside his bed.

"Honey, I am not gonna stand here and look out for you." Anthony nervously looked down the hall towards the front door. Nick could be home any moment and he'd find his crazy sister going through all of his things. "Lily! Stop this now!" He insisted.

"I have to know for sure." Lillian pulled open a side draw, dropping it to the floor. She lifted the t-shirts from it, carefully placing them on the bed while she knocked on the base of the draw to see if it had a false bottom or hidden compartments.

"Are you crazy? He's not James Bond or whatever. He wouldn't have secret compartments in his draws." Anthony shouted at her.

"Says you! Calvin has one in his desk draw!"

"Why were you goin' through our sons desk draw in the first place?" He hissed at her.

"He's nearly thirteen. When my brother Chuck was thirteen he started lookin' at those god awful magazines . . . I had to know if our son was into the porn phase of his life yet."

"And?" Anthony asked curiously.

"Calvin writes poetry." Lillian turned to face him. "I found a load of love poems in there. He's actually really good... but what kinda girls name is Maxi?" She asked, replacing the t-shirts to the draw then sticking it back into the right spot.

Anthony chomped on his lower lip as he tried to think of his son's friend's names. He couldn't recall any of the girls from his son's school by the name of Maxi. "Lillian can you stop this now? It's bad enough you did it to our twelve year old son, but your thirty three year old brother is where I have to draw the line. He's a grown man Lillian; he needs his own space and private life."

"You can talk mister." Lillian climbed to her feet, heading over to the walk in closet. "I found play boy magazines in your desk draw."

"Yeah? So... I'm a guy. I like to look at that kinda stuff." He defended himself.

"You told me when you married me that you didn't like chesty women."

"Every guy says that." He nervously smiled. "C'mon . . . I-I er . . . I . . . whatever. I'm goin' to work."

"Now? It's 9pm?" She asked confused.

"I know! I'm gonna do some extra important work that I could easily do tomorrow, but I'd rather do it tonight then watch you routin' through your brothers room."

"Ah ha!" Lillian shouted from the closet. Anthony stood in the doorway hesitant to move. Had his wife just found something that proved her theory that Nick was gay? Or did she just find his stash of play boy?

"What is it?" Anthony asked from his position in the doorway. He didn't want to be any part of Lillian's unauthorised search, but curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Look!" Lillian ran out of the closet, holding a colourful t-shirt in her hands.

"That? That's your smokin' gun?" He asked wide eyed. "That's _just_ a t-shirt Lillian."

"Just a t-shirt that's far too small for Nicky and it smells like apple hair gel." She handed it over so he could have a whiff.

"Maybe it's his? He can't have always been that bulky?" Anthony suggested. "Maybe he kept it, like a lucky t-shirt or somethin'?"

"P-lease! Nick would never wear this colour, let alone apple hair gel. I bet you forty bucks this is Greg Sanders' t-shirt."

"So? What's that gonna prove?"

"That Nicks gay!" She shouted at him.

"A colourful t-shirt at the bottom of his closet? Damn, maybe I should give my friend Dave his hoody back?" He mocked her. "I hope you don't think I'm gay because his hoody's still in my closet?"

"What are you doin' with Dave's hoody in your closet?" Lillian shrieked.

"It was when we went fishin'. I forgot my sweatshirt so he leant me his. I was jokin' about the gay part by the way. I'm pretty sure the play boy magazines cover me for that part. If you wonna find the rest of my stash they're at the office. The folder marked Hancock."

"That's not funny." She scolded him.

"I know, I'm bein' serious . . . I'm off! Put that back where you got it." He warned her, pointing to the t-shirt in her hands. "I'm serious Lily . . . or I'll tell Nick and we'll have to dish out for a hotel." Anthony walked off down the hall to get ready to go back to work.

"But I want to confront him with it!" She shouted after him.

"You're goin' to confront him with a colourful t-shirt that smells of apple hair gel?" He asked, sticking his head round the doorframe to look at her. "You're insane Lily. Just put it back and stay out of Nick's business."

"I bet you that Greg Sanders uses apple hair gel."

"I bet you that if you confront Nick about this, he's goin' to kick you out so fast you won't know what happened until your nosy arse hits the pavement!" He shouted, grabbing his briefcase. "Stay out of his things!" He warned her again, heading out the front door.

Lillian angrily sat on the bed, holding her piece of evidence in her hands. She decided to call the only person that would believe her and help her out. She dialled his number then patiently waited for him to answer.

"_Chuck Stokes?" _Her big brother answered.

"Chuck it's me Lily. I need your help with somethin' . . . it's about Nicky!"

* * *

Nick looked around the empty parking lot then leant across the gear shaft to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. "Goodbye Gorgeous . . . Be careful."

"I'm only going in the lab Nick."

"Yeah, well the last time you said that there was a lab explosion and I almost lost yah." Nick smirked, covering Greg's mouth with his again for a passionate kiss. "Mmmm, I love you so much baby. Be careful." He repeated.

"You too." Greg grabbed his bag from the back seat, climbing out of the truck. "I love you." He waved Nick off, watching him heading off out of the parking lot before he himself head off for the elevators to get to work in the lab. He wanted to join Nick in the field so much, but for now he was stuck in the lab, processing everyone else's cases.

* * *

"Chuck I'm bein' serious here! Stop laughin'." Lillian protested.

"_I'm sorry sis." _He chuckled. "_But you're smokin' gun is a multi coloured t-shirt that smells of apple hair gel? That doesn't prove anythin' other than your completely insane. You know some girls wear t-shirts and apple hair gel."_

Lillian huffed loudly, dropping onto the edge of the sofa. "Would you just listen to me here? I followed this Greg guy back to his apartment then a few minutes later Nick came out of his apartment. They were in there _alone_ together."

"_So... that doesn't prove anythin' sis. I know my little brother. There is no way Nicky is gay!"_

"What about the bein' compassionate to gays part I told you about? You don't think that's a little strange?" She asked him.

"_I don't know sis. Maybe he just has a big heart?" _Chuck suggested. "_Nicky always had a big heart as a kid..."_

"Why won't anyone believe me?" She shouted angrily.

"_Okay, if you're serious about this. I still think you're insane, but I'm not gonna do anythin' until you have more proof."_

"Like what?" She huffed.

"_Like proof that he's datin' this Greg Sanders guy for starters. When you get proof then I'll say somethin' to Nick, I'll even fly over there myself to get that boy straight. Okay? But not until then. Bye sis."_

"Chuck wait..." Lillian shouted frustrated, but he had already hung up on her. "How am I supposed to get proof?" She shouted to herself annoyed.

* * *

"Hey man." Warrick smiled as he entered the locker room at the end of shift. Nick smiled back, pulling his shoes on to go home and be with Greg after the long shift he had. "Hey you wonna go out tonight?"

"Um..." Nick thought about it a moment then nodded slightly. "Sure . . . okay." He huffed slightly disappointed.

"Don't sound too happy about it Nick." Warrick laughed.

"Sorry man."

"Your woman giving yah grief about going out with me?" Warrick chuckled. Nick nodded even though it wasn't true. Greg let him go out with his friends; it was him who didn't want to go out because he wanted to be with Greg, but he didn't want things to get too distant between him and Warrick as his friendship with Warrick was very important to him.

"I'll see yah in a bit." Nick pulled his jacket on then made his way down to the parking lot. Nick pulled his phone out to text Greg as he approached his truck.

_Going out with Warrick_

_Be back later. Love You_

_Nick x x x_

Sara grabbed for Greg's phone as it started beeping. Greg jumped from his seat, pulling the phone from her hands. "You are so nosy Sara Sidle." He laughed, pulling it out of her reach.

"I just wanted to know what the romantic Texan was texting to you." She laughed. "So what does it say?" Greg opened to phone to view the message, slowly reading through it. Sara watched his expression, waiting to hear what it said. "So?"

Greg read through the message again then looked up at Sara. "He said he loves me."

"Anything else?" She asked curiously, wanting to hear about a successful relationship to let her know there is such a thing as true love out there. Greg shook his head, dropping down onto his chair to get back to work. Sara patted him on the shoulder softly giving him a warm smile. "That's something at least. I don't think my significant other even know how to text." She chuckled.

"Shoulda dated someone from _this_ century." He teased her, getting swatted on the head. "I was kidding . . . sorta!" He laughed, ducking out of the way from a second hit; unbeknownst to them that Grissom was in the hall watching his significant other fooling around with Greg like a teenager.

"You better watch it Greg." Sara snickered, heading out of his lab.

Greg waved her off then caught sight of an evil glare coming from Grissom at the other door. He nervously smiled up at him, trying to get back to his work with Grissom's intense staring distracting him. Greg waited for him to leave until he texted a message back to Nick.

_Okay! I'll see you later Nicky._

_Love you too!_

Greg sighed heavily as he watched the message being sent. He leant on the edge of the desk, staring down at his phone to see if Nick texted one back.

A few minutes later he received another message. He flipped his phone open to quickly read it.

_Be home as soon as I can baby!_

_And I won't hook up with anyone so don't worry._

_You're my one and only._

Greg smiled as he read through it, feeling a soft tingle in the pit of his stomach. He disappointedly got back to work, wanting to snuggle up to Nick when he got home, but it was going to be another long day of work with no one to snuggle up to when he got home _again!_

* * *

"Sara!" Grissom shouted, ushering her towards his office. Sara could hear the anger in the tone of his voice as she made her way off towards his office. She felt like she was being summoned to the principal's office or something as she stepped inside.

Grissom closed the door behind her then instructed her to sit down in the empty seat in front of his desk. Sara gulped nervously as she dropped into the chair, watching Grissom walk behind his desk and sit down himself.

"Sara." He started slowly, grasping his hands together on the desk as he thought about what he was going to say to her.

"Is this about the Teri thing?" She asked nervously. "Because I know you would never go out with her."

"Oh." Grissom gulped nervously. "No, no . . . of course not." He lied right to her face. "No . . . I-I er . . . I just wanted to apologise again for the other night. I had no intention of standing you up. I just completely lost track of time. I..."

"It's okay." She cut him off. "I completely forgive you." She smiled slightly, feeling guilty herself for the Thomas thing. "So . . . are you busy tonight?"

"Um..." Grissom looked at the heaps of paperwork on his desk. "I'll call you if I get done early . . . maybe we can go out to dinner or something?"

"Sure okay." Sara smiled. "I'll see you later then." She climbed out of the chair, heading off towards the door. "Nothing did happen with Teri right?" She asked from the doorway. Grissom shook his head but she could see right through his expression. "Okay." She nodded, heading off home alone again.

* * *

"Hey Nick!" Warrick shouted over to him as he entered the club.

Nick nodded back, seeing Warrick had three women around him and he was bound to introduce them to Nick even though he knew he was gay, and dating Greg. _Maybe he's just blanked that part from his mind. _Nick thought to himself as he made his way over to Warrick.

"Nick . . . this is Trisha," he pointed to the red head. "Kristina," the brunette with very blue eyes. "And..." Warrick looked at the third girl with curly blonde hair trying to remember her name. "Um..."

"Camellia." She said for him.

"Right." Warrick nodded. "Ladies this is my friend Nick Stokes I was telling you about."

"Hi." Trisha smiled first, licking her lips as she ran her eyes across his figure. "You said he was a Texan . . . but you never said he was cuteee!" She excitedly giggled, shaking his hand.

_He never told you I was gay either. _Nick thought to himself. "Hi nice to meet y'all." He smiled politely at them.

"Nick I ordered us a few rounds." Warrick pushed a beer towards Nick. "First rounds on me." Nick nodded raising the beer to his lips, taking a large gulp.

He was going to need it.

* * *

"You're back!" Lillian cheered loudly.

"Jeez, put a lid on it woman!" Anthony winced, covering his ears.

"Have you been drinkin'?" She checked his pupils then stepped closer to smell his breath. "Anthony! Why have you been drinkin'?" She hissed at him.

"Because I knew I'd be comin' back here. What have you been up to since I was gone?" Anthony set his briefcase down, dizzily heading over to the couch before he passed out on the hard floor.

"Oh I was lookin' through Nicky's phone book..."

"That wasn't a question you _had_ to answer." He interrupted her. "I don't really wonna know. I'm the innocent party, remember!"

Lillian rolled her eyes angrily at her husband. She decided to ignore his behaviour and tell him anyway. "Anyway... I was lookin' through his phone book and there's not a single Clarisse in there!" Anthony groggily rubbed his eyes, looking up at her annoyed. "And I called Chuck; he said I need more proof before he'll believe me."

"Lily, just stop what you're doin' . . . please! I've got about two more weeks left here. Can you just stay out of his business until then? Please?" He asked her, climbing to his feet. "I'm goin' to bed. Stay out of his stuff!"

"I will." She nodded. "But I'm still invitin' him and this Clarisse over for dinner and I expect you to be there."

"Whatever." He replied, closing the door to the guest bedroom so he couldn't hear her anymore.

* * *

Nick stumbled through Greg's apartment door, quietly clicking it shut behind him. He dropped his keys on the side then made his way towards the bedroom door. Greg was fast asleep in the middle of the bed. The sunlight was streaming in through the window making him glow like a beautiful angel.

Nick crawled across the bed, blanketing his boyfriend's body with his own. He covered Greg's mouth with his, slowly slipping his tongue into Greg's mouth. Greg slowly awoke from the deep slumber, responding to the Texan's kiss.

"Mmmm, I love comin' home to you baby." Nick rasped.

"You smell like a liquor store." Nick sniffed himself then shrugged. "Did you drink on an empty stomach again?" Greg asked concerned.

"Yep." Nick climbed off the bed to shed his clothing. Greg sleepily rubbed his eyes open to watch Nick struggling to get undressed. "I didn't hook up with anyone . . . so don't worry your pretty little head G." Nick stumbled as his jeans resisted to come off. "Why do you always bitch at me when I get home?"

"You're shoes are still on genius." Greg pointed out. Nick grunted as he struggled to pull his shoes off, but he could barely stand. "How did you get home? You didn't drive in this state did you?" Greg scooted across the bed, pulling Nick onto the edge of the bed so he could help him with his shoes.

"I got a taxi." Nick groggily replied, falling back onto the mattress. "I'm not an idiot Greg." Greg pulled his shoes and socks off him then helped him with his jeans, sliding them off as legs as Nick relaxed back on the bed.

"So who did Warrick try and hook you up with?" Greg asked as he started to unbutton Nick's shirt for him.

Nick rubbed his eyes as he tried to think of their names. "Trista . . . Kristina . . . and . . . Carmen . . . or somethin'."

"Three girls?" Greg gasped as he slid Nick's shirt off his shoulders.

"I didn't hook up with any of them . . . not Trisha, Camilla or Tina." Greg laughed shaking his head at him. "What?"

"You don't remember their names do you?" He chuckled. "You said different names both times genius."

"No . . . it was definitely . . . Trisha . . . Kristie and . . . Carla." Nick nodded, so sure of himself.

"Okay genius." Greg tossed Nick's shirt off the bed, crawling back towards the pillows.

"I didn't hook up with them . . . I told you, it's different now." Nick crawled towards the pillows with Greg, resting his head on Greg's shoulder. "I love you G."

"But you still go out drinking with Warrick with the aim to hook up with girls." Greg remarked, wrapping his arms around Nick's body. "If you can't remember their names how can you remember what you do with these with girls?"

"Greg, don't start the crazy bitchiness again!" Nick moaned, snuggling closer to him. "I wonna hang out with my friends. I don't go out for the girls anymore." Nick moaned in a sad voice. "I wonna hang out with Warrick."

"Why don't you go bowling or something? You don't always have to go girl hunting." Greg tried to reason with the emotional drunk.

"Because Warrick still wants to get hooked up."

"You can hang out with me too yah know Nicky." Greg suggested, caressing the side of Nick's face. "Don't you wonna hang out with me?"

"I do . . . but Warrick's still my best friend. He's like a brother to me Greg. I don't wonna lose him just because I'm with you."

"Warrick has a problem with us?"

"He said he can't believe out of all the gay guys I would pick you . . . you're not the possessive type that won't let me see my friends are yah?"

Greg shook his head feeling hurt by that statement. "No, I just don't want you to date loose women anymore that give it up to you in seconds coz you're so gorgeous."

"I'm not datin' them . . . if you call sittin' around listenin' to the most borin' people I've ever met talkin' about their time at a hair salon or which nail polish they prefer, fun then count me out. I hate makin' small talk with em Greg. I love you and I love talkin' to you."

"You're totally wasted Nick." Greg chuckled.

"Yes I am." He laughed covering Greg's mouth with his own again, sliding his hand down the side of Greg's body. Greg pushed Nick back as he spotted something on his neck. "What? What's wrong?"

"How did you get that?" Greg asked, pointing to the love bite on Nick's neck.

"I don't know . . . didn't you do it?"

"No, I never bite the skin. And I have straight teeth. That one's bleeding and bruised . . . and fresh! How did you get it Nicky?" Greg forced Nick off his body, crawling back against the headboard. Nick dizzily sat up trying to think. "Tell me Nick!"

"I don't remember. What's the big deal anyway? You're actin' crazy G."

"The big deal is you said you stopped getting physical with the ladies. Are you _still_ lying to me?"

"I'm not lyin' to you Greg . . . I honestly don't know how I got it." Nick scrambled off the bed, stumbling towards the mirror. "You're crazy Greg . . . are you sure you didn't do it."

"Stop calling me crazy." Greg shouted frustrated.

"You're actin' all bitchy."

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much asshole." Greg scrambled off the bed, grabbing Nick's clothes from the floor. "I probably contracted germs from the sluts you hook up with when you kissed me."

"What are you doin'?" Nick grabbed the wall to stabilise himself, watching Greg angrily collecting his clothes up from the floor. "G, what are you doin'?" He demanded.

"I told you Nick, one more chance." Greg threw Nick's clothes at him, shoving him back towards the open bedroom door. "I can't go through this again . . . you can explain it to me when you're sober!"

"What are you insane? Over this?" Nick shouted at him. "It's nothin'! I didn't kiss anyone but you Greg."

"You're still not sleeping in my bed. Do you have any idea how many times you insult me when you're drunk? You can sleep on the sofa." Greg shoved Nick out the door, slamming the door in his face.

"You're fuckin' insane Greg!" Nick shouted, holding his head. "Why would I date other women when I'm datin' you? Datin' you is like datin' a woman." Nick muttered to himself, collecting his clothes off the floor. "Greg! Can you just talk to me a second?" He shouted, pounding his fist on the door. "Greg!"

"No! Go away Nick!"

"Greg! C'mon baby . . . I told you I love you!"

"You just insulted me then you say you love me again? Just go away Nick. I'll talk to you when you're sober."

"Can I at least get a..." The door suddenly flew open revealing an angry Greg.

Nick ducked as he launched a pillow and a blanket towards him, re-slamming the door behind him.

Nick sighed heavily, picking up the pillow and blanket off the floor. He stumbled off towards the sofa, struggling to get comfy without Greg there.

"I do love you!" He shouted loud enough for Greg to hear.

Greg threw himself onto his bed, pulling the covers up over his body. He didn't want to break up with Nick; he wanted him to be a loyal and loving boyfriend. But talking to Nick while he was drunk was useless. When Nick was drunk he let all his bottled up emotions out, he was a very complex person to be around drunk. One minute he's your best friend, next he's telling you everything he doesn't like about you.

Greg closed his eyes, struggling to get some sleep. Part of him wanted to cry, but the other half of him wanted to kick Nick out of his life for good to stop this constant heart ache he keeps putting him through.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. What's gonna happen? You'll have to keep reading to find out :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Pro's & Con's

**Chapter Nine: Pro's & Con's**

Nick awoke on the sofa with a cramp in his neck. He sleepily rubbed his eyes open as the sunlight poured in through the large window ahead of him. He stretched out and yawned widely as he looked around the empty apartment, feeling a cramp in his lower back too as he slowly sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the sofa, wondering why he was on it and not in bed with Greg. As he tried to think about it he remembered parts of a fight with Greg last night. He quickly scrambled off the sofa to look for Greg.

Nick head straight for the open bedroom door, but Greg wasn't in there. He walked off towards the bathroom, pushing the door open slowly. Nick took a step inside seeing Greg stood over the sink brushing his teeth.

"Greg." He startled him. "Sorry . . . can I talk to you now?" He winced, holding his throbbing head.

"Depends," Greg spat the toothpaste from his mouth, looking round at Nick. "Are you going to lie to me and tell me exactly what I need to hear so you can have sex with me again? Or are you going to tell me the truth for once in your life Nicholas Stokes?" He angrily asked.

"Greg I didn't kiss, touch or sleep with anyone. I swear to you. I honestly don't know how I got this love bite." Nick examined it in the mirror again, trying to think back to everything that happened last night but he couldn't remember a thing. "Please Greg, you gotta believe me baby. I love you, why would I date anyone else when I can have you?"

"Yeah you said that last night. You also said why would you date other women when you've got me. You said I was just like a woman!" Greg snapped.

"I did not." Nick protested.

"Did too."

"Did not." They bickered like children.

"Yes you did." Greg shouted angrily, shoving Nick back against the wall with a surprising strength. "Do you really want to be with me Nick or are you just settling with me? Do you really love me?"

"Ouch . . . Of course I love you and want to be with you. I love you more than anythin' in the world."

"Sorry for shoving you." Greg turned to face the sink again, continuing to brush his teeth.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"No." Nick slowly approached Greg, wrapping his arms around Greg's waist from behind him. He was thankful that Greg didn't pull out of his embrace, resting his chin on Greg's shoulder as he held him tightly.

"You haven't said you're sorry yet." Greg pulled the toothbrush from his mouth, looking at Nick through the reflection in the mirror.

"I am sorry baby. I don't know how I got it..."

"Not about that. About calling me crazy, bitchy and a woman."

"Well you did just shove me." Greg glared up at Nick in the mirror. "I am really sorry for that too Greg. You gotta know that I love you and I'd never do anythin' to break your heart. You're my one and only." Nick pressed a moist kiss to Greg's neck then his jaw line. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Not until you brush your teeth." Greg pulled out of his arms, handing him his toothbrush. "And you can't touch me again until you've showered every inch of you."

"Greg, I didn't have sex with anyone." Nick shouted angrily.

"I don't care. You're still showering." Greg stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Nick alone. Nick leant against the sink, trying to think of a way to make it up to Greg. He looked at the love bite again, trying to think where he got it.

"Trisha." He muttered as it finally came to him. She was kissing his neck all night; she must have left it there.

Nick quickly brushed his teeth then showered, wrapping a towel around his waist to go and talk to Greg.

Nick tried the bedroom door, but it was locked. He knocked on it lightly, waiting for Greg to answer. "Greg I showered and brushed my teeth . . . can you please talk to me now?"

"I don't want to."

"Greg! Baby please? I swear on my life I did not cheat on you! And I never will. I love you!" Nick shouted against the closed bedroom door. "Please Baby!" He pleaded again. Nick leant against the door as he heard movement from the inside. He heard Greg turning the lock then took a step back as Greg opened the door. "Thank you."

"I haven't forgiven you." Greg mumbled with a pouting lip.

"Greg I swear. I did not cheat on you. I won't drink so much anymore. I promise! Please don't be mad at me." He pleaded; looking at Greg's adorable pouting lip. "I'm so sorry for anythin' I said to you last night. You know I didn't mean it."

"Did you mean that thing about Warrick?"

"What thing?" Nick asked confused.

"You said Warrick had a problem with us being gay and that he couldn't believe out of all the guys you could have you picked me."

"That was true." Nick sheepishly nodded. "I didn't want to tell you coz I didn't want to hurt you." Greg looked up into Nick's eyes, thinking what to do.

"Thanks for breaking it to me lightly." He remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry . . . I didn't mean to tell you that."

"You didn't mean to tell me?" Greg asked shocked.

"No, no. I meant I didn't mean to tell you like that . . . Greg please, just give me a second chance?" Nick desperately pleaded.

"It's not a second chance when you've had a hundred of them Nick." Greg mumbled. He looked up into Nick's eyes then sighed heavily. "You're still an asshole though, you know that?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I am an asshole." Nick nodded. "So whaddya say Greg?" Greg chomped on his lip a moment then opened his arms to pull him into a hug.

"I don't forgive you completely though." Greg whispered as he held Nick tightly.

"I know." Nick smiled, holding Greg tightly. "How about I make it up to you?" Nick rasped, sliding his hand across Greg's crotch.

"No." Greg stopped Nick before he managed to undo his jeans.

"What?"

"I'm withholding sex until further notice." Nick rolled his eyes in frustration as Greg pulled out of his arms. "You have to learn how to respect me Nick, I'm not just a sex toy you can take out when you wonna play then ditch me at a moment's notice."

"Since when do I ditch you?" Nick snapped at him.

"When you wonna go girl chasing with Warrick." Greg pushed past Nick, heading off to the kitchen.

"Greg I don't ditch you. I wonna hang out with Warrick."

"You can . . . just don't treat me like dirt or you're out on your ass mister." Greg grabbed the left over burrito from his fridge, heading over to the couch. "No second chances, no nothing. I won't even look at you in the lab halls."

"That's a little harsh. What if we have to work together?"

"I'll have to pass messages to you through Sara." Greg sternly looked up at Nick as he clicked the TV on to show him he wasn't joking. "Go get dressed; what do you think this is a porn shack?" He ushered him away with his hand.

"No, if I did I wouldn't be wearing a towel." Nick joked, but Greg wasn't in the mood for laughing. "I forgot how bossy you were G." Greg rolled his eyes watching Nick heading off towards the bedroom. "Hey G." Nick shouted from the bedroom door. "I do love you."

"Yeah right." Greg sarcastically mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Sara stepped out of her elevator doors seeing Thomas stood by his car in the distance. _Oh Crap. _She thought to herself as her car was right beside his and she was supposed to be heading off to meet Grissom.

Sara self consciously checked her hair in the elevators reflection then made her way over to him. "Hey Thomas," She smiled awkwardly. "Look . . . this thing between us. It can't go any further then just friends."

"Why not? You said you weren't seeing anyone."

"Well... I sort of am. It's a little complicated, but I really like him."

"Okay," He sighed in disappointment. "I understand."

"We can still hang out though." She assured him, checking her watch. "I gotta go; I'll talk to you later okay." Thomas nodded watching her walking away. Sara guiltily made her way over to her car, heading off to meet Grissom at a restaurant. She looked back at Thomas's sad eyes, feeling even more guilty but it had to be done.

* * *

"Nicky." Lillian cheerily announced as he entered his house.

"Hi." Nick dropped his kit by the door, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Nicky I was thinkin'. Would you and your girlfriend Clarisse like to accompany Anthony and me for dinner?" Lillian asked curiously. Nick nervously bit her lip as she looked round at her. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothin'." Nick shook his head. "Um... I'm sure that would be fine. When and where?"

"Well here, I'll cook us a meal. How's Sunday sound?"

Nick bit his lip then nodded. "I'll run it by Clarisse. See if she's busy or not."

* * *

Sara checked her watch again. She was twenty minutes late, but Grissom still wasn't there. The waiter ushered her off to their reserved table, asking her what she'd like to drink while she waited. Sara just ordered water, watching the doors anxiously. She hoped this wasn't going to be another date that he stood her up for.

As the minutes ticked by she got more and more anxious.

_Where is he? _She asked herself as she pulled her phone out to check if she had any messages. _Nothing! _She moaned, shoving her phone back into her pocket. _And he's forty five minutes late!_

Sara decided she couldn't wait any longer. She didn't want to be the single lonely loser in the corner that everyone feels sympathetic towards, so she pulled her coat on and made her way out the door, just as Grissom arrived.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" She angrily shouted at him.

"I-I...I" Grissom checked his watch realising he was late. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"Well I'm leaving." She huffed, heading off to get her car.

"Sara." Grissom ran after her, stopping by her car as she climbed in. "I'm sorry Sara. I lost track of time. Ecklie wanted to go over the schedules for the lab crew since Greg will be joining the night shift full time if he passes, which I'm pretty sure he will. I should have called. I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should have. I've been sat in there for forty five minutes like the lonely dateless loser!" She angrily shouted, pushing past him to get into her car.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." He pleaded.

"Too late. I'm going home." She huffed, pulling her car door shut then speeding off home.

Grissom stuffed his hands on his hips as he watched her disappearing into the distance, feeling angry at himself for doing this to her again, but Sara had to understand he was a very busy man.

* * *

"Hey man." Warrick smiled, entering the locker room where Nick was changing his shirt. "You wonna go out tonight?"

"No, I can't." He moaned, still thinking of a way to make it up to Greg.

"Yah woman giving yah grief for the boy's night out?"

"No, he gave me grief over the love bite." Nick pointed out to him.

"Oh yeah." Warrick laughed, showing Nick the one on his neck too. "Trisha."

"She got you too?" Nick asked surprised. Warrick nodded, taking a seat on the bench to change his shoes. "What am I gonna do about Greg? He thinks I don't wonna be with him."

"Do you?"

The questioned shocked Nick. "Of course I do."

"Sorry man." Warrick stuffed his shoes in his locker, getting out his clean ones. "Just you don't seem real eager to spend time with him."

"I do." Nick protested. "I do." He tried to convince himself. "Don't I?"

"Nick, you may like him, but you don't spend a lot of alone time with him, the way real couples do. You treat him like a sex buddy or something." Warrick tied his last shoelace then climbed to his feet. "See Greg's kinda like having a girlfriend. You have to do the romance and sweet talk to him."

Nick rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe he was getting dating advice from Warrick for him and Greg. "Here I thought that was one of the benefits of havin' a boyfriend." Nick chuckled.

"With any other guy... maybe. But Greg's an idealist. You should spend some time with him, just like you would with a girlfriend." Warrick suggested. "See yah later man." Nick nodded, waving him off.

* * *

Greg walked through the front door of his apartment, looking at the packets of Chinese food all across the table. He dropped his keys on the side then looked at Nick as he entered the room. "What's all this?" Greg asked.

"Dinner and a movie." Nick smiled, holding up '50 first dates' with Adam Sandler in his hands. Greg looked at the food then the movie in Nick's hand, thinking whether he should accept the offer or not. He was pretty hungry and that food did look delicious.

"I would have cooked . . . but I can't cook too good." Nick chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay . . . I don't forgive you still."

"I know, I just thought we should have dinner . . . and watch a movie." Smiling sweetly, Nick hoped Greg would like the date he managed to plan on the drive back from work. "You don't have to if you don't want to G."

"I guess that'd be okay." Greg hung his coat up then kicked his trainers off. Nick handed him a plate and a fork to get the food he wanted from the sweet smelling Chinese cartons.

Greg filled his plate up then crashed on the sofa as Nick set up the DVD, getting some food himself before he joined him. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, without exchanging eye contact as they watched the movie and enjoyed their dinner.

Once the movie finished Nick broke the news to Greg about Lillian's plan to have Nick and his girlfriend over for dinner. Greg rolled his eyes angrily, leaning back against the sofa. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He knew what his mother would say 'Dump him.'

Greg watched Nick as he packed up a bag of his clothes, trying to weigh out the pro's and con's in his head. Breaking up with Nick would be both good and bad. Good because he would no longer get his heart broken by him, but bad because he loved him and wanted to be with him.

_Pro for Nick staying; I'll never have to sleep alone again._

_Con... He's a lying cheating bastard._

_Pro for keeping Nick as my boyfriend; I won't have to come home to an empty apartment anymore._

_Con... He's a lying cheating bastard._

Greg glared up at Nick angrily as he tried to think of more pro's, but he couldn't think of any right now. "Nick... we need to talk."

"Not now." Nick grabbed another duffel bag, heading back into the bedroom.

"So, why do you have to go to this stupid dinner? You don't even have a girlfriend." Greg asked from his position on the couch.

"I told her I was seein' Clarisse." Nick shouted back to him.

"So?"

"So G, she won't stop." Nick stuffed his clothes into the duffel bag, returning to the front room. "She's invited me out to dinner and she wants to meet the girl I've been seein'..."

"I get that part . . . the part I don't get is why you can't just tell her that you don't have a girlfriend."

"She'll never leave me alone."

"Then tell her you're gay!" Greg shouted angrily.

"It's one night G." Nick sat on the coffee table in front of him, looking at his angry frown. "Just one night then I'm yours."

"Where are you going now then?"

"To meet Clarisse. I'll have dinner with her a few times before this weekend so we can get to know each other a little more."

"Why?"

"Coz I have to sell it G."

"You're not gonna kiss her are you?"

"G I have to sell it..."

"Nick I will kick you out of that door and never see you again." Greg threatened. "You wouldn't like it if I started kissing Sara."

Nick laughed. "You wouldn't do that though G and Sara wouldn't give you the time of day." The Texan laughed, grabbing the rest of his clothes from the bathroom.

"Right, coz I'm the loyal boyfriend." Greg muttered under his breath.

"I heard that G." He shouted back.

"You were meant to! Asshole."

Nick returned to the front room, dropping his bag on the floor. "Look G, I don't like this anymore then you, but if I don't sell it then Lillian would never believe I was sleepin' with this girl the whole time and she'll start diggin' her nose into my business."

"I don't understand why you can't..."

"Greg, don't start this again. I'm takin' her out tonight then Thursday night then at the weekend with my sister, but you still get me all the time in between. You think I like doin' this to you? Believe me, I'm hatin' myself for havin' to do this to you, but you knew when we got back together that I wouldn't be exposin' myself to my family."

"Fine go!" Greg huffed, leaning back against the sofa. _Why can't I just break up with him? _He asked himself. Nick looked at his pouting lip, unable to resist a kiss. "Don't kiss me..." Greg tried to push him back, but Nick persisted. "I'm still mad at you." Greg turned his head so Nick kissed his cheek.

"I love you Greg, I don't wonna do this . . . I won't kiss her okay?"

"Promise me." Greg asked, looking up into Nick's eyes.

"I won't kiss her with _tongues_." Nick corrected getting an evil scowl from Greg. "I gotta sell it G; she'll never believe I've been seein' her all this time if we haven't kissed." Greg persisted on pushing him away though. "G c'mon, we've talked about this before..."

"That was when you were in denial that you loved me..."

"I was an idiot. I love you Greg." As Greg pulled away again, Nick pushed him back on the sofa then straddled his hips. "I'm so sorry for all the times I hurt you . . . I don't want to do it again, but I've gotta sell it before she starts diggin' her nose in my business again. I still love you and I'm gonna be comin' home to you after the shittiest date from hell, three times in a row. I'm not gonna fall for this girl, I'm gay G."

"My god, you must be sick." Greg laughed. "You actually managed to say it without throwing up."

"I know." Nick smiled proudly. "I love your figure, your mouth, everythin' about you baby. Women don't appeal to me . . . only you." Nick rasped, caressing the masculine figure beneath him.

"You can't have sex with her." Greg warned.

"Definitely not . . . sex is reserved for you . . . when you let me again." He chuckled.

"Do you respect me at all Nick?"

"Of course I do." Nick rasped trying to kiss Greg again, relieved that this time he didn't pull away so he could engage in a lusty ravenous kiss, feeling the body beneath him hardening under his touch. "I love you Greg."

"This isn't gonna be like before though is it? When you used to sleep with girls on the side?"

"No way, I haven't slept with a girl since we got back together G . . . from now on; I'm only sleepin' with you, only you." He possessively rasped, working Greg's lips open for another kiss. "I'm completely Gay and totally hot for you." He smiled.

"What's her name?"

"Who?"

"The girl you're going out with." Greg groaned.

"Oh . . . um..." Nick bit his lip trying to think which made Greg burst out laughing. "What you laughin' for?"

"You can't even remember her name." He giggled.

"Claire or Carla . . . or somethin', I'm sure I'll remember when I see her." He smirked. "So we're cool?"

"I'm still mad at you, but yeah . . . go on this date with _Clarisse_." Greg corrected for him.

"That's it. See you're so much smarter than me baby."

"So smart I let you walk all over me." Greg mumbled.

"I'll make it up to you. I'll even buy you dinner, a proper dinner and that Merlot wine you like."

"Even though you hate it?"

"Anythin' for my baby." He winked, initiating a passionate kiss. "Besides, the taste is kinda growin' on me." He laughed. "So whaddya say G? Still love me?"

"I still love you." He nodded. "But you better make it up to me."

"I will, I promise."

"So, why are you taking your clothes?"

"Oh, my sisters doin' laundry, so I figured I'd bring my clothes home and get some new clean ones. I'm not movin' out on you, don't worry baby." He smiled, kissing Greg softly. "So are you up for a little?" Nick licked his lips, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope, I've got my final proficiency test today, since I failed my last one."

"Hey everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, but I really wonna pass this one. Then I get to be a CSI level One _finally_ after all this work."

"So why can't we?" Nick asked confused.

"Because I'm holding out on you Nick. If you truly respect me then you'll understand."

"I do respect you."

"Funny way of showing it." Greg mumbled. "If I pass then maybe you can have your way with me, oh but you can't coz you're on a date with Clarisse." Greg mumbled sarcastically as his grin vanished. "I'll have to celebrate by myself."

"Makin' me feel guilty, won't change my mind G. I _have_ to go on this date. We'll celebrate later if you pass."

"Thanks for the confidence." Greg rolled his eyes.

"I meant _when _you pass." Nick corrected. "I know you'll pass baby, you're a great CSI."

"You need to get off me now; you're getting too worked up."

"You're a tease Greg." Nick climbed off him, watching Greg stand up. "You want me to go back to my sister sportin' wood?" Greg nodded heading off to the shower.

"I'm just gonna take a smoking hot shower." Greg shouted with a devious grin on his face. "Care to join me?" Nick couldn't get off the couch fast enough, running for the bathroom door. "So kidding." Greg laughed. "See you don't respect me."

"I do, how can I prove it to you?" Nick protested.

"Kiss me then go away." Greg instructed.

"You really are a tease." Nick rasped, pressing his lips to Greg's, pawing his hands through his hair.

"Nick." Greg whispered across Nick's lips.

"Yes?" He whispered back, hoping he was changing his mind about the sex.

"If you sleep with Clarisse, I'll cut your balls off in your sleep." Greg grinned then pushed the bathroom door shut.

Nick gulped hard as he heard the door locking. "I really do love you Greg!" He shouted through the door.

"I love you too . . . but you're still a jerk." Greg shouted back. Nick turned to collect his bag, heading out of Greg's apartment, leaving Greg to shower alone before he head into work for his final proficiency test.

Greg slid down the wall of the shower to sit on the floor, holding his head in his hands. He just let Nick walk all over him again and there was nothing he could do to stop himself.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I've been a bit stuck for ideas on this one. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 10: Sherlock Holmes

**Chapter Ten: Sherlock Holmes**

Sara opened her apartment door, stunned to see Grissom stood outside holding breakfast and coffees in his hands. "This your way of making it up to me?"

"Kinda." He sheepishly nodded. "Is it working?"

"A little," She nodded, ushering him through to the kitchen. "You got me pancakes, waffles and French toast?" She asked surprised as she got out some plates and forks for them to eat off.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I went all out." Sara gratefully helped herself to one of each then took a seat on her sofa. Grissom helped himself to some then took a seat beside her. "I've cleared my schedule for this weekend too if you wanted to do something?" He suggested.

"Sure." Sara nodded, licking her lips from the delicious pancakes she was eating. "Maybe we can go out to dinner . . . or bowling?"

"Okay." Grissom nodded, thinking he hadn't been bowling in years. "Can you do me a favour today and babysit Greg for his test." Sara looked at him surprised. "Well Nick, Warrick and Catherine all just worked double shifts on the swing shift. And we're kinda limited now since Ecklie decided to split us all up."

"Sure, but I thought you told me to stay away from the horny lil perv, now you're putting me with him?"

"I'm not worried about you sleeping with that little dweeb anymore."

"Oh really?" She laughed. "What changed your mind?"

"Well . . . I'm with you . . . and he's just jealous. So he can pant over you all he likes, but I know your mine." He possessively rasped, seductively licking his lips at her. Sara laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

Greg walked into the study, seeing the deceased victim with a gunshot wound through his temple. He raised his camera to his eye snapping a photo then watched as Grissom knelt down in front of him, beside the victim to look around.

"Deer stalker cap . . . violin . . . meerschaum pipe . . . even a Persian slipper, with tobacco stuffed in the toe . . . I imagine." Grissom spoke as he surveyed the crime scene. Greg snapped another photo, carefully stepping around the body. "All in all, a meticulous recreation of 221-B baker street, residence of the world's greatest detective, Sherlock Holmes." Grissom smiled smugly up at Greg. "You're very quiet today Greg." He noticed.

"Got a lot on my mind."

"Is it about the test? I think you're fully capable."

"Thanks." Smiling up at him, Greg felt a little less nervous about the test. "But that's not what's on my mind."

Brass stepped into the crime scene, looking around at the study then over at the nervous newbie CSI working the case. "Vic's name is Dennis Kinsley, delivery guy." He looked at the body then at Grissom. "So . . . what do you think?"

"Ask Greg, it's his case. It's Greg's final proficiency test . . . emphasis on the word 'final'." Grissom smiled at his youngest trainee.

"Okay Doctor Watson." Brass smirked. "Run it."

Greg rolled his eyes then crouched beside the body. "Victims in a relaxed position in front of a fake fire . . . alcohol . . . solitude." He remarked looking around then leant over to inspect the gunshot wound in the victim's skull. "Powder burns around the entrance wound . . . Close to contact shot." He slowly straightened up, checking the room once again. "It all suggests suicide."

"Well if he killed himself." Brass looked around the victim's body. "Then where's the weapon?"

Greg gulped down the large lump in his throat, nervously looking around the room. "Huh..."

* * *

"So I told her, if her son's goin' to go round town advertisin' his disgustin' sexuality and she accepts it that she needs to..." Lillian looked over at her baby brother, who had a glazed look on his face. "Nicky? Are you even listenin' to me?"

"Seriously sis . . . what's so wrong with homosexuals?" He suddenly snapped at her.

"Well for starters they spread disease..."

"The female hookers in this town spread more disease then any gay man." He countered. "Yet you don't seem to have a problem with men goin' to strip clubs where these disease infected women are."

"I don't know anyone that goes to them."

"Oh you do." He chortled. "You just don't know they go."

"Are you talkin' about Anthony?" She shrieked.

Nick smiled softly shaking his head at her. "So how is it you don't care about men that go to strip clubs when they're married, but you do go around hasslin' homosexual guys who are in a loyal lovin' relationship?" Nick asked her curiously.

"Nicky, homosexuality is wrong, if it wasn't then why would the lord plague them with disease to rid the world of them?"

"It's been legal since the 70's sis." He leant on his elbow, staring up at the clock. "I mean what if I turned out to be homosexual? What would you do to me?"

"Nicky are you..." She feared he was finally going to come out and tell her the truth.

"Hypothetically speakin' sis." He shouted at her. "What if Chuck was homosexual or one of your sons? What would you do?"

"We've had this conversation before Nicky, I'd love them still . . . but I'll try to get them help Nicky. The lord teaches us to hate the sin and not the sinner after the all. Nicky . . . are you tryin' to tell me that you're..."

"No." He snapped at her. "So accordin' to your hate the sin and not the sinner rule. What would you think of a woman that molests children?" Nick asked her curiously.

"Do you know a woman tha..."

"Answer the question Lily!"

"No, but everyone deserves forgiveness Nicky."

"So... let me get this straight, you'll hate the sin of sexually abusin' young innocent kids . . . but not the one doin' the sin?" He asked her.

Lillian thought about it a moment then nodded. "Yes, people who abuse children are wrong. They don't deserve the lord's forgiveness, but he gives it to them anyway. They're just as bad as homosexuals anyway." Nick stared at her angrily. "What?"

"Nothin'." Nick huffed, climbing to his feet. He knew he shouldn't have gotten into an argument with her, but he was fed up with her negativity. He knew the difference between a homosexual man and a child molester; she just didn't seem to get it though.

"Where are you goin'?" She shouted as he went to get his jacket.

"Out . . . answer me this sis. If a homosexual man saved an innocent kids life, would you still damn them to hell?"

"One right doesn't make everythin' okay Nicky. The lord is against homosexual's that's why he's plagued them. So what if they save a few people . . . they're still goin' to hell for the wickedness that they have done, especially those that are pretendin' to be straight while they plague other women with their disease. I especially feel sorry for those poor women." Nick rolled his eyes. "Salvation was created for sinners Nicky. You should know that what with livin' right in the heart of sin city all this time. We've all been so worried about you, livin' out here alone, but I'm sure as soon as I tell them about Clarisse their minds will be put at rest honey."

"What if it's not right between us?" Nick asked curiously.

"Do you not think she's the right girl for you Nicky? You know we want you to be happy sweetheart, that's all we want is to see you happy and experience the same happiness we all have."

_I am that happy . . . with Greg. _He thought to himself. "I'm goin' out." Nick pulled his shoes on, grabbing his car keys then head out the door. Lillian watched him curiously as he made his way off down the garden path to his truck.

* * *

"Anyone for pizza?" Sara smirked walking in on Greg's crime scene.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically as he picked up a bullet from the pool of blood and brains.

"Ooo BFB." Sara grinned looking at it. Greg looked round at her confused. "Big freakin' bullet." She laughed.

Greg rolled his eyes then pulled his magnifying glass from his kit. "The nose is mushroomed." He noted. "Looks like pure lead, two cannelures consistent with a revolver. One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . . six lands and grooves. Left hand twist." He noticed as he studied the bullet, impressing Sara.

"Which usually means?"

Greg stood up to look round at her. "Colt 45." Sara nodded. "Are you checking up on me Sidle?"

"No." She said through a grin, not sounding very convincing. "No." She said again as he continued to stare at her. "Grissom said he was just evaluating you on processing this room . . . so I figured I could help with the rest of the house." She suggested, looking around at the antiques. "So did you work things out with Nick?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not talking about my social life at a crime scene Sara Sidle." He grinned. "How's things with you and your lover?" He teased.

"That's not up for discussion." She added making him laugh. "So where is Nick?"

"He's got the day off . . . but he's on call, so you might see him later." Greg snapped another picture, watching Sara studying his every move. "You think I can pass this?"

"I think so." She nodded. "I have complete confidence in you Greg." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks."

* * *

Nick walked through the CSI lab halls, spotting Greg talking to Hodges. He smiled proudly watching Greg working his case then turned to bump into Sara. "Oh hey."

"Hi." She smiled slightly, still giving him the cold shoulder.

"Look Sara, have I done somethin' to piss you off?" Sara looked in at Greg then shook her head. "Then what's with the cold shoulder again?"

"It's nothing . . . I'm sorry. You hear Greg's got his final proficiency today?"

"Yep, how's he doin' then? I heard your workin' the case too?" He asked curiously. Sara smiled hiding the file in her hands.

"He's doing okay. So when he passes you wonna go out for drinks after shift?"

"Oh, I can't . . . I've got a date." Sara looked at him surprised. "Some other time though." He promised walking away. Sara watched him go curiously; according to Greg everything between them was sorted out, but Greg never mentioned going on a date with him tonight.

* * *

"Hey." Greg smiled walking into the garage where Nick was working on a jeep.

"Hi, what's up?" Nick smiled back.

"You ever seen Sherlock Holmes movies?" Greg asked curiously. Nick nodded pulling the goggles off his face. "What's the significance of Reichenbach falls?"

"You've never seen the movies?" Nick asked surprised. Greg shook his head. "Reichenbach falls is where Sherlock Holmes was said to have been killed by Professor Moriarty, but later it's revealed that he survived. He took the opportunity to fake his own death to protect himself from Colonel Sebastian Moran, Professor Moriarty's henchman." Greg stood perfectly still, gaping at his boyfriend. "What?"

"You're such a geek Nick." Greg giggled.

"Hey don't nark on Sherlock Holmes G." He laughed. "I loved those movies. I watched my first one with my granddad. He's part of the reason that I ever wanted to become a CSI."

"Okay." Greg laughed.

"I'm not a geek." Nick strictly told him. Greg just nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Don't say thanks or nothin' will yah Einstein?"

"Thanks, next time I need help I'll just hit," Greg pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Dial-a-geek and you'll answer." He laughed. Nick bit his lip looking at his boyfriend's adorable grin.

"I'm not a geek." Nick said again. "I'll make you pay later." He warned him.

"Ah but you can't . . . you've got a date with Clarisse." Greg grinned.

"But once I'm done you'll be just wakin' up for your next shift." Nick slowly approached Greg, looking around at the empty halls. He pulled Greg behind the wall, the only wall not covered in glass so they were completely private. "I'm not a geek G." He brushed his lips across Greg's looking in his eyes. "Could a geek make you do this?" Nick slid his left hand down Greg's side to cup the bulge in his jeans.

"Why are you so worried about being called a geek Nick?" Greg mischievously grinned up at him.

"Would you be attracted to me if I was a geek?" Nick softly sucked Greg's neck, watching him squirm.

"You'd make a pretty hot geek." Greg flashed his adorable grin again. "A geeks better than a jerk." He pointed out to him.

"True." Nick's hand slipped beneath Greg's belt as he softly sucked on Greg's lips. "But could a geek make you squirm like this?"

Greg moaned softly as he felt tingles rushing throughout his body. "You really wonna do this right here?" Greg asked.

"I think I should be more spontaneous." Nick rasped, gently massaging Greg as he help him up against the wall.

"I don't have a change of underwear here though." Laughing, Greg struggled to push Nick away as he really didn't want him to stop. "I'm the geek, your jock status remains." He chuckled as he felt himself surrendering to Nick.

"Good . . . and for the record, I love geeks . . . one in particular."

"Ew, it's not Hodges is it?" Greg joked.

"You just killed the romance." Nick laughed pulling back from a kiss. "Of course it's not Hodges, it's you baby." He grinned, sucking Greg's tongue into his mouth. "You better get back to work if you wonna pass this test G."

"I'm supposed to work now?" Greg smiled widely. "With all the blood rushing away from my brain? How am I supposed to concentrate?" He licked his lips, tormenting Nick.

"You're a pain." Nick looked round at the corner at the empty halls then looked behind him at the supply closet. "You owe me one now G." He grabbed Greg by the hand, dragging him back to the closet then closing the door.

"I don't owe you anything. You're still the jerk boyfriend."

"I'm sorry." Nick worked open Greg's jeans, dropping them to his ankles to finish him off while he kissed him passionately.

* * *

Grissom wiped his lips with the back of his hands then watched as the elevator doors opened. He gave Sara a wink heading off towards his office. Sara sighed heavily, leaning back against the elevator wall with a dreamy gaze plastered on her face.

"Hey Warrick," She shouted catching up to him. "Fell like I hardly see you anymore." She smiled.

"Hey Sara, I know. I can't believe Ecklie still won't put us back on shift together. I bet night shifts struggling huh?"

"What do you think? I'm here in the middle of the day." She laughed. "I'd be sleeping right now."

"You and me both. It's not the same without the whole team on swing." Sara and Warrick walked into the empty garage to find Nick. Warrick looked around then frowned.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Where the hells Nick?" Warrick shouted angrily, looking around the empty garage. Sara looked over at the far closet seeing a hand up against the glass. She smiled to herself then shrugged looking up at Warrick. "That's the other thing I hate about this..."

"Working with Nick?"

"No, the lack of team spirit. We used to be a team . . . now we're just working the job." Warrick stormed off out the garage going to look for Nick. Sara spun on her heals smiling as she walked off towards the AV lab.

"Just like a geek." Nick chuckled. "You lose it too quick G."

"You make me too hot." Greg panted across Nick's lips as he rode out his high.

"Relax baby, it's a compliment." Nick winked. "That good enough for yah?" Nick checked his watch. "I'll see yah later, or I'll call you when I get off . . . off shift I mean. I'm not sleepin' with Clarisse."

"You better not be." Greg pulled his jeans back to his waist, fastening his belt. "Otherwise that's the last of my naked body, you're gonna see." Greg kissed Nick then subtly walked out the closet. Nick licked his lips, looking for a tissue to clean off his hand before he returned to work.

* * *

Sara walked down the hall, catching Teri in the act of kissing her lover on the cheek. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from shouting at the evil bitch trying to steal her boyfriend away, looking at the lust in Grissom's eyes as he talked to Teri.

He never looked at her like that.

Teri was beautiful. _She has a radiant smile, perfect hair, a great figure and she probably knew how to do the girly girl routine that guys prefer. _Sara moaned to herself. _Of course he'd go after her... she's so much better than me._

Sara turned on her heels, heading off in the other direction for the ladies room before she burst into tears right there and then.

* * *

A few hours later Greg walked through the halls of the CSI lab, upon completion of his third proficiency he was finally heading home to get some sleep. The first time around he got his suspect wrong, he was sure he failed again so he had a glum look on his face as he walked towards the locker room where Nick and Warrick were standing and talking.

"Hey Greg. Grissom wants to see you." Nick smiled at him.

"Like now, in his office." Warrick added. Greg sighed heavily spinning on his heels. He was sure he was going to fail this one and not be given a second chance like last time, so he walked with his head hung low and his shoulders slumped.

Upon entry to Grissom's office he noticed a darkened figure behind Grissom's desk.

"Grissom . . . you wanted to see me?" He spoke softly, but there was no answer.

Greg looked on at the chair curiously as it slowly spun round with a gel dummy sat in Grissom's place. He read the sign stuck in front of it reading 'YOU PASSED.' As soon as he read it he heard clapping coming from behind him. Greg looked round seeing Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Catherine, Sara and Ecklie entering the office with wide smiles on their faces.

Sara and Catherine gave him a kiss and a hug, Warrick gave him a friendly shoulder tap on the back then Nick put his arm around his shoulder, smiling proudly.

"Well done." Catherine applauded.

"Congratulations Sanders. Good work." Ecklie smiled, shaking the new CSI's hand.

"Thank you." Greg smiled, still feeling Nick's supportive arm around him.

"Okay gang, there's people to put in jail. Let's get back to it, shall we? Come on, come on, now. Parties over . . . Let's go." Ecklie persisted.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, congratulating Greg one more time as they walked out the office.

"Good Job." Nick winked to his boyfriend, joining the others outside the door.

Catherine waited for Ecklie to leave then grabbed her stashed bottle of bubbly, watching Greg talking to Grissom.

Greg joined them, being given a glass of champagne as they all cheered for him, giving him another hug each, with Grissom looking on proudly.

"So who's up for drinks?" Sara asked. "I'm buying?" Catherine and Warrick nodded.

"I got a date." Nick bit his lip as he looked at Greg with a guilty conscience.

"C'mon man." Warrick slapped his buddy on the back. "Bro's before ho's."

"No its okay . . . you go." Greg winked. "You owe me one though Stokes." Nick nodded licking his lips at him. Greg watched Nick walking away then smiled round his other friends congratulating him.

He had finally made it to a field CSI.

* * *

**Based on the episode 'Who Shot Sherlock?' in case you didn't catch on.**

**Will Nick go on this date with Clarisse and break Greg's heart?**


	12. Chapter 11: Better than me

**Chapter Eleven: Better Than Me – by Hinder**

Nick knocked on the door of Clarisse's apartment, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He wished he didn't have to go through with this so he could be with the others celebrating Greg's graduation to a field CSI and he knew Greg was going to be upset with him later, because he wasn't there.

Nick looked down the hall, thinking about bolting before Clarisse answered the door, but it was too late. "Hi." She smiled widely, going straight for a kiss to the cheek.

"Hi." He smiled back, trying not to cringe from the strong stench of her rose's perfume. He handed over the flowers that Greg had advised him to buy.

Even though Greg was a hopeless romantic with the ladies, he really knew the best types of flowers that girls enjoy.

Clarisse smiled at the gesture, taking them off to the kitchen to put in water. "So I thought we'd start with dinner." She announced from her kitchen.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked around at the place. Greg was kind of a slob, but what was her excuse? _She's a girl. _Nick thought as he looked around the messy apartment. This wasn't a slight mess like Greg's it was anything and everything. From dirty laundry, stale food boxes, magazines, large visible dust bunnies and... _Ew! Oh my god that's disgusting. _Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a pair of panties with a bloody tampon resting on top of it.

_Gross! _He cringed. _This will top Warrick's story about the dead rat in the bathroom. _He thought to himself as Clarisse returned from the kitchen.

"I'm making lemon chicken for dinner." She announced. "Not allergic are you?" Nick shook his head. "Good." She advanced closer towards him to initiate a kiss.

"Do you have anythin' to drink?" He interrupted her.

"Sure, be right back." She smiled. "Don't go anywhere." She ruffled his hair making him cringe, heading back towards the kitchen.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

Lillian set out dinner on the table, taking a seat in her spot. She looked at her husband opposite her, trying to think of something to say. "So..."

"If you talk about Nick, homosexuals or your sister Kayla, I swear to god I will eat in the bathroom." Anthony interrupted her. "Let's just have some peace and quiet, for once, okay Lily?" He requested in an angry tone of voice.

Lillian nodded, watching her husband starting to eat without saying grace. She decided to say it quietly to herself instead, getting the usual eye roll from her husband that he thinks she doesn't notice.

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your night gown used to be_

Grissom looked around his empty room as the song continued to play on the radio. He had another argument with Sara, resulting in her moving all her stuff back to her apartment. He didn't know what the argument was about, but Sara seemed so hurt and angry at him. He sighed heavily, feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

"I think when we get back to Dallas that we should maybe take some time off, from each other." Anthony suggested as he helped his wife with the dishes.

"What? You can't break up with me. We're married!"

"People get divorced all the time!"

"No they don't, not when they take an oath to be together forever." She retorted. "Are you sayin' you want a divorce now?"

"It's crossed my mind." He nodded. "Bein' here in Vegas has really shown me what's so wrong with us. We don't get along Lily. At home I'm nice to you for the kid's sake. Here, I can't stand you. I don't blame Nick for never comin' home to his own house..."

"Are you havin' an affair?" She jumped to conclusions.

"No, I've thought about it. But no. Never. I've been loyal from the start and now I'm endin' it." He placed the dirty plate down on the side then walked round the counter to grab his coat. "Tell Nick I'm payin' him back for us lettin' us stay here. I'll see you back in Dallas for my things. We'll sort out an arrangement for the kids too."

"No wait!" Lillian shouted after him, but he was already off out the dinner. "Anthony! Anthony!" She squealed out the front door, but he wasn't listening. "Anthony you come back here right now!"

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Greg stared into the crowd of dancing lovers. Sat in the booth alone he started thinking about Nick as the music played from the speakers above him.

He missed Nick.

He looked around at his friends, laughing and talking as they continued to drink, celebrating his promotion to field CSI. He tried to be happy, but there was that empty seat beside him where his boyfriend should have been sat. Instead he was over at a girl's apartment, wooing her so he could fool his sister.

_Asshole! _Greg thought to himself. _I can't believe I trusted him again._

"Hey Greg, smile." Catherine shouted in his direction over the loud music.

Greg forced a smile out as he watched Catherine returning to the dance floor with Warrick. _One more drink and she's falling into bed with him tonight._ Greg thought to himself.

Greg tried to be happy that he finally got promoted, but the promotion didn't seem like that bigger deal now he was losing Nick.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said its over_

Grissom grabbed a tissue to blow his nose, while his tears began to stream quicker. He had never felt like this about anyone before. Now he was actually crying over the loss of someone he really cared about.

"God I'm so pathetic." He muttered to himself.

After the passionate kiss they shared in the elevator today, he never thought the day would end like this.

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Nick sat down on Clarisse's couch, moving the magazines, clothes and... _Ew! _Nick cringed as he found a condom... out of its packet and crinkled up. _Gross! And it's still juicy!_

"Where's your bathroom?" Nick shouted, tossing the filthy thing away. Clarisse pointed down the hall as she fetched some wine glasses from the cupboard.

Nick rushed down the hall to scrub his hands clean, looking at the state of the bathroom. _Ew! How can a girl live like this? Even Greg's not this bad._

He scrubbed his hands clean with the soap, trying to get the disgusting image out of his mind of the condom contents all over his fingers. The harder he scrubbed the more his fingers started to hurt. He was more trying to scrub away the guilt of being with another woman while Greg was madly in love with him. He never felt guilty before when he dated other women, but now _all_ he felt was guilty since he and Greg had become more serious.

Nick returned to the front room, trying to think up an excuse to leave, but Clarisse was already preparing dinner. He sat down on a clean dining room chair, chugging back the wine that was set out on the table in front of him, realising he was going to need a lot more than this to scrub away the guilt.

"Wow Nicky, you must really like that stuff." Clarisse giggled, handing him a beer. "Your friend Warrick said you were more of a beer man." She smiled.

Nick nodded, chugging back a mouthful of the beer. _Did Warrick also happen to mention I'm gay? _Nick glared at her as she returned to the kitchen to check on the lemon chicken she was cooking.

Nick checked his phone to see if he had any messages from Greg yet, but there was nothing.

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

Greg crashed back on the sofa in the corner of the club. He was now alone. Sara returned home for an early night. Catherine and Warrick left together, _probably to make crazy naked sex with no regrets. _Greg muttered to himself. Everyone else was partnered off while his boyfriend was off cheating on him with some dumbo.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

Catherine pushed her front door open while still lip locked with Warrick, pulling him inside by his shirt collar. Warrick kicked the door shut with his foot, raising his arms as Catherine slid his shirt up over his head.

"Mom!" Lindsay shouted in disgust, whirling around as she saw the two adults groping and kissing.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your grandmothers." Catherine grabbed Warrick's shirt quickly from its position on the floor, handing it back to him as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, completely embarrassed that her daughter had walked in on that.

"Mom, that's tomorrow."

"Oh," Catherine realised, looking round at Warrick with flushed cheeks. "Sorry, can you go to your room a sec honey?"

"I wanted a glass of water." Lindsay moped.

"Go then," Catherine hurried her daughter off to the kitchen, waiting for her to leave so she could talk to Warrick.

"Make sure you use protection, I enjoy being an only child."

"Yeah, yeah missy. Go on get." Catherine shunned her away to her bedroom, waiting for her to close her door. "Sorry about that." Catherine gulped as she turned back to Warrick. "Maybe we could take a rain check?"

Warrick felt like complaining but he decided not to as he had finally gotten this close to her bedroom, he nearly made it too. "Yeah okay." He pulled his shirt down over his head. "Maybe we should try my place again." He smiled as he head off towards the door.

Catherine nodded, waving him off then heard the bedroom door behind her click open.

"So this isn't your first encounter with CSI Brown?" Her daughter asked with a smug smile on her face.

"Just get to bed missy," Catherine ushered her away. "You don't need to know about my private life."

"Right, I'm only your daughter." She moaned sarcastically. "So this is where you've been the past few nights? Over at CSI Brown's?"

"His name is Warrick, for your information and no, I work night's missy. Get to bed; it's well past your bedtime." She insisted.

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Sara walked into her empty apartment, dropping her keys on the side. She walked over to the answer machine, huffing loudly as she saw she had no more messages.

Sara grabbed a beer from her fridge, dropping heavily onto a stool as she chugged it down. She only asked Grissom what was going on with Teri and it turned into a massive argument. Sara packed up her things from his house then left again. She started to wonder if there was any point in loving at all. Watching the look on Greg's face tonight was heart breaking enough, now she was going through the same thing.

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Nick pulled back from the kiss, looking into Clarisse's eyes completely shocked.

"Um..." Clarisse looked at him confused. "Is something wrong Nick?"

"Yeah," Nick pushed her back climbing to his feet. "I'm sorry, it's not you . . . I just can't do this. Sorry about dinner." Nick placed his beer bottle down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm very sorry." He apologised as he grabbed his coat.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" She shouted angrily.

"It's just... I'm sorta with someone else." He made a move for the door but she blocked his exit.

"What am I not slutty enough for you? You slept with my friends Tiffany, Brittany and Charla, but you won't sleep with me?"

"I'm Gay!" He shouted, pushing her aside as he pulled the door open.

"Oh my god and you just kissed me!" She shouted horrified, running for her bathroom as fast as she could.

Nick couldn't get out of the apartment fast enough himself. He couldn't believe he just said that but he felt so much better now. He just hoped he'd get home to Greg in time to make everything alright. Unfortunately he couldn't drive though as he already had a few beers and glasses of wine in him.

Nick looked around at the streets, trying to judge which would be the quickest route to Greg's apartment then started running.

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Grissom dropped onto his coffee table, dialling Sara's number. He finally managed to stop crying; now he really needed to clear things up with Sara before it was too late.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

Nick let himself into Greg's apartment using the spare key. He dropped his keys and coat making his way through the apartment. Greg wasn't on the sofa or in the bedroom so Nick proceeded to the bathroom, but there was still no sign of him.

"Greg? Greg?" He shouted, but there was no answer. "Where is he?" Nick asked himself as he started to worry.

_You deserve much better than me_

"Sara, don't hang up . . . I wanted to let you know. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. There's nothing going on with Teri and me. I was just telling her that today. Please don't be mad at me. I don't want her. I want you." Grissom rushed to explain as the first three times she had hung up on him as soon as he started talking.

"_You do?" _She asked surprised, glad she finally decided to listen to him.

"Yes. And I would have come out with you lot tonight, but you know I'm not very social . . . I'm . . . I'm..."

"_It's okay." _Sara smiled, feeling in a forgiving mood. "_I know you're not very social . . . I just wanted you there . . . I'm sorry for pushing you."_

"I'm sorry for shouting . . . we're not really over are we?"

Sara looked over at her box of packed belongings. "_No . . . of course not. I'm not one to give up on things easily." _She smiled. "_So . . . you're place or mine?"_

"Actually . . . I'm right outside." He chuckled to himself. "I sat at home dialling your number three times then decided to come over and do it face to face, but you kept hanging up on me."

"_Sorry." _Sara climbed off the sofa, pulling open her front door to see Grissom stood in her doorway.

"You deserve so much better than me Sara." He said, snapping the phone shut in his hands.

"I know." She snickered. "But I want you."

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

"Hi I'm Jack." A good looking man sat at the booth opposite Greg, giving him a warm smile. He was wearing a white tank top over tight fitting jeans with a dark cropped hair cut and piercing green eyes. He had boyish good looks and a broad chest beneath his top; he obviously took care of his body.

_Nothing like Nick though. _Greg thought to himself.

Greg shook his extended hand, staring into his piercing green eyes. "I'm Greg." He managed to stammer out. Jack's hungry eyes scanned across Greg's body, his tongue licked his lips as he made eye contact with him again.

"You looked a little out of place with your date back there."

"Date?" Greg questioned.

"The blonde woman."

"Oh," Greg smiled. "She wasn't my date. Just a friend." He explained.

"Maybe you'll wonna give me a call sometime?" He asked, sliding a napkin with his number on into Greg's hand.

"Thanks." Greg gulped nervously. "Actually I..." Greg looked up into the man's eyes, thinking of explaining that he actually had a boyfriend, _a lousy one at that, _but still a boyfriend. "I'm... not busy now." Greg drunkenly suggested; anything to take his mind off Nick.

Before he knew it Jack had pulled him to his feet, heading off out the front of the club to hail a cab.

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

"Greg, when you get this message please call me." Nick spoke into the phone. He snapped it shut then looked around Greg's empty apartment once again. Catherine, Sara and Warrick weren't answering their phones so he had no idea where they went to celebrate Greg's promotion or when he'd be back.

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Grissom spooned Sara tightly in her bed, gently brushing his fingers through her soft brown hair as she slept in his arms. He didn't want anyone else . . . just her.

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Jack started kissing Greg hungrily on the taxi drive. Greg was too drunk to realise what was going on and the taxi driver was getting a little squicked watching the older man sliding his hands all over the younger drunken man's body.

"Here we are." The taxi driver announced. Jack threw him some money then dragged Greg out of the cab, up towards his apartment building.

"Wait, I don't want to." Greg tried to fight for control, but feeling Jack's need for him was more overpowering. Jack actually wanted to be with him while Nick was off out having sex with some tramp.

Jack slipped his tongue into Greg's mouth again, sliding one hand down the front of his jeans.

"No, stop." Greg pulled back, panting heavily. "I have a boyfriend. Actually we're sorta... heading through a rough path, but he's still my boyfriend."

"If you have a boyfriend Greg then why did you agree to come home with me?" Jack asked, backing Greg up into the wall.

"Because," Greg stared down at his hands, unable to think of an answer. "I don't usually do this. This is his sorta thing to do really. In fact he's doing it right now with a girl."

"Then what's the problem Greg? C'mon, we'll have some fun." Jack laced his hand with Greg's, tugging him off towards the elevator.

"No, no I can't." Greg insisted, holding his ground. "I should go." Greg pulled away from him, heading for the front door.

"Wait Greg," Jack stopped him, placing his hands on Greg's hips. "If this boyfriend really cared about you, he wouldn't be out having sex with a girl. If I had you as my boyfriend, I'd be honoured to spend the evening with you."

"You don't even know me. We met... eight minutes ago." Greg noted as he looked at his watch. "My mother would have words with me if she found out I had sex with a guy eight minutes after I met him."

"Your mother?" Jack asked curiously. "Are you a people pleaser Greg? You're worried about your mother and your boyfriend who's sleeping with another woman right now." Greg looked up into Jack's lustful eyes. "C'mon, come up for one drink. If you don't wonna do anything, fine."

Jack took him up to his apartment under much protest anyway, pushing the front door open to drag Greg inside. Greg leant against the wall behind him as he stood in awe looking around his apartment.

Jack rushed off to the kitchen to get them some more drinks, while Greg stumbled around to look at everything. There was a large stylish looking kitchen with marble counters, bar stools and a whole range of silverware in a plate rack on the wall. The living room had a wide screen TV, large leather sofa's around the outside of the room with a black stone coffee table.

Greg looked down the hall towards the bedroom. It was a sex addict's paradise.

"Wow." Greg gasped. "What do you do?"

"Executive Editor in Chief of a book publishing company," He proudly announced from the kitchen, walking towards Greg with a beer in his hand. "I'm also a chef, but I've only been cooking for one since my boyfriend and I split up." He handed Greg the beer in his other hand, looking at the younger mans nervousness around him. "Wonna move this to the bedroom?" He laced his fingers with Greg's leading him off through the apartment towards a large bedroom before he could answer.

Greg gulped hard as they entered the bedroom. He had never done this with anyone before.

Jack chugged back a few swigs of his beer, turning back the covers. Greg began to feel sick and queasy as he realised what was going to happen. "So why are you still with this boyfriend if he treats you like a disposable wash rag?" Jack asked, starting to softly kiss his jaw line.

Greg shivered under his touch. It seemed wrong to be doing this with another man. He wanted Nick. "Because I love him." Jack stripped his vest off, going for the rim of Greg's t-shirt. "Stop, stop." Greg insisted, pushing him back slightly. "I can't do this. I'm not just a sex toy. That's how Nick used to treat me. I don't want that!" He protested, trying to stand up straight but the alcohol was really starting to get to him.

"Don't you just wonna to be my sex toy Greg? Just for tonight?" He rasped as he slowly unbuttoned the flies of Greg's jeans.

"No... I should go." Greg turned for the door but Jack grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards him.

"I'm not looking for a commitment here Greg. This boyfriend of yours broke your heart, I can tell. C'mon . . . lets feel good together." He rasped, lifting Greg's t-shirt up over his head.

"No," Greg moaned as his t-shirt soared through the air. "I can't, we haven't officially broken up yet."

"Teach him a lesson then." Jack whispered, tugging Greg towards the bed.

"No, stop..."

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

"Warrick." Nick answered relieved. "Hi it's Nick, is Greg still with you?"

"_Nah man, I left the club over an hour ago. He not back yet?"_

"No, and he's not answerin' his phone either. This isn't like him at all." Nick started to worry, pacing up and down the apartment.

"_I'll call yah if I hear from him Nick."_

"No wait..." Warrick sleepily hung up, leaving Nick still distressed. "Where are you baby?" Nick asked the photo of Greg on his phone screen.

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Before Greg could protest any further, Jack pushed him back on his bed, climbing on top of him as he started kissing him hungrily. He pressed his lips to Greg's neck, softly marking a trail towards his collar bone where he softly nipped and sucked leaving a mark.

Greg winced slightly from the pain, but it started to feel good after a while. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine it was Nick doing this to him and he was too drunk to fight back by now. He knew he shouldn't be doing this with a complete stranger, but he just didn't care anymore. He lost the most important person in his life, so why should anything else matter?

* * *

**What's gonna happen? Does Greg actually sleep with Jack...**

**Keep reading and reviewing to find out.**

**AN: I decided to base this one around a song. I may have extended some verses slightly, but I think it worked out okay. I hope you like it and I hope it was worth the wait. I orginally wrote Greg's encounter with Jack in a bathroom at the club, but I didn't like it and it didn't seem like a Greg thing to do, even a drunk hurt Greg, so I changed it and I hope you'll agree this version is better. I also wrote Nick leaving Clarisse's place after they got to the bedroom, but I think this version is definetly better too.**

**Thanks to Alex for beta-ing**

**~ Holly**


	13. Chapter 12: Guilty Coinscience

**Chapter Twelve: Guilty Conscience**

Greg blinked his eyes open a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright light around him before he opened them completely. He sniffed in a deep breath of air, smelling a very masculine scent that smelt nothing at all like Nick. Greg looked up to see where he was, seeing a large master bathroom full of shower steam ahead of him. He opened his eyes wider in shock as he looked around the rest of the room, realising he was in a rather large bedroom he had never seen before and didn't remember coming in here to fall asleep.

Greg rubbed his eyes open a little more to make sure he wasn't dreaming, rolling over onto his back, looking at the silk sheets draped around his body. He felt groggy and tired, wishing he hadn't drank so much. Greg gulped hard as he lifted the sheets slightly, seeing he was completely naked. _Oh No! _He gasped, looking around for his clothes. _Oh shit! _He looked around at the discarded clothes everywhere, noticing some of the clothes weren't his and the shower water had just stopped running. _Double Shit!_

He leant up on his elbows as he looked around for his boxers to make his quick getaway, but before he could make his escape a man emerged from the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist. _Triple Shit!_

"Morning Greg," The rather buff man smiled at him, returning to the bed beside him to sit down. "Sleep well?"

Nodding slightly, Greg struggled to remember this man's name. _At least he's not some kinda psycho! _He thought to himself.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he groggily asked. "Where am I?" His head was splitting already. He could already feel the startings of a killer hangover.

"You're at my apartment." Greg felt a cold tingle rush up his spine. He should have known better than to drink so much when he was depressed. Anything could have happened to him. "You remember my name?" The man pushed on. "Do you?"

Greg thought about it a moment, pursing his lips together as he tried to recall any bit of his conversation with the man he probably had sex with last night. He studied his facial features, watching his eyes studying him right back. _Blake? Jason? Benny? Mike? James? John? Jack... _"Jack." Greg practically shouted out.

"Spot on." The man laughed, studying Greg's naked torso in a way that made Greg very uncomfortable. "You were a little out of it last night." A smile spread across his lips, making Greg even more nervous. "Anyway, I gotta get to work Greg. You can use the shower if you want. There's towels in that cupboard over there." He pointed over to the right one. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge in the kitchen. Will I see you later?"

"I thought you said no commitments?" Greg recalled.

"Ah, you remember that, huh? Well here." He reached for his wallet on the side, handing Greg one of his business cards. "You change your mind . . . give me a call Greg." He winked then climbed off the bed. "Hope to see you later Greg." He leant over Greg to kiss him softly, completely surprising him.

Greg abruptly pulled back from the kiss, feeling his heart racing in his chest, but not in the good way that Nick made him feel. Jack made him feel different, not at all in a good way though. He felt dirty, sick even. He was with another man when he was in love with Nick.

Jack didn't think anything of it, climbing off the bed to grab some of his clothes to get ready for work.

Greg collapsed back on the bed completely flabbergasted and exhausted. Jack didn't seem to be the sex craving psycho kind of guy, he seemed pretty normal. Normal for Vegas anyway. Still, Greg felt as though he was going to throw up at the thought of sleeping with a complete stranger. How was he ever going to work things out with Nick now if he cheated on him? Not to mention any awful kinds of diseases this guy could have passed onto him, making his mother mad at him.

Greg watched Jack leave before he decided to climb out of bed. This guy couldn't be some crazy sex stalker as he left Greg in his home, with very expensive things everywhere.

Greg swung his legs off the bed, scrambling across the floor to grab his clothes. He felt awkward showering in another man's house, especially one he just slept with when he couldn't even remember it. He pulled his boxers and jeans on, quickly tightening the belt around his waist then scurried around to look for his t-shirt.

"Oh God." He whimpered, noticing three purplish bruises on his chest. Gazing into the mirror ahead of him, Greg looked at the large bite shaped bruises, feeling even more sick with himself. He traced the largest one with his fingertips that almost looked like it had been bitten several times. "Ouch." He winced as he applied pressure. "Nick's gonna kill me." He thought out loud as his eyes glazed over.

Greg grabbed his t-shirt off the ground, noticing a large purplish bruise on the side of his neck that was very noticeable as he turned sideways. "Shit." He quickly flattened his hair then checked the trash cans around him to see if he could find any signs of a condom. "No condom . . . that's either good or bad." He started talking to himself, looking around for his sneakers. "Damn it, why did I have to do that? Ah ha, shoe." Greg got down onto the floor, reaching under the bed for his sneaker. As he looked under the bed he saw a woman's bra along with a lace thong. "Great!" He grunted to himself, pulling his shoe out. "At least there's not a dead body." He remarked.

Greg found his other shoe in the hallway, retrieving his phone from beside it, reading that he had twelve missed calls. Eight from Nick and four from his mother. "Dammit. I am so dead!" Greg quickly tied his laces then made his way off towards the front door.

Greg called himself a taxi to drive him home, trying to piece together what happened last night.

* * *

Sara slowly awoke in the loving embrace of her reunited significant other. She sighed softly in his arms, enjoying the loving embrace she had always dreamed of waking up to. She wanted Grissom for a very long time. She never thought it would actually happen though. Sara never thought it would actually be possible for her to have the loving relationship she had envied and looked down upon for so many years.

Sara used to make fun of her friends for going head over heels for men, but now she completely understood.

Waking up to Grissom made her completely understand why people fall in love.

_Fall in love? _Sara turned in his arms to look at him. Did she love him?

He was certainly a rather handsome looking man . . . with or without the facial hair. He was a sweet, sensitive man deep down. Not many people knew or even saw that part of him. Sara was one of the very lucky few to see the openness of Grissom's heart. And the more she saw of him, the more she loved him.

Even though he was a boss to her and had many girlfriends slash liaisons around the office. Including Teri the anthropologist, Sara could see a future between the two of them. They managed to get over petty jealously, bringing them closer together.

After last night, Sara knew they would be closer. There were no regrets or awkward moments, just the pleasure of the moment.

Sara was pretty sure that Grissom didn't just sleep with anyone. He seemed like a very private man. A man who wouldn't have one night stands or sleep with every new intern that ever stepped foot into the lab. The man was a supervisor for one, a man that commands respect in his role.

However, after last night, from the very moment they hit the bed, Sara knew he wanted her completely. With linked hands, hot and heavy kisses and the smooth soft caresses of one another's bodies, Sara gave herself over to him completely.

* * *

Greg sat in the back of the taxi, thinking over everything that happened last night. He seemed to recall himself begging Jack to stop while he struggled to get away. At some point he gave in though. He prayed there was a condom involved if they proceeded any further, but he couldn't remember. Letting out an exasperated breath, Greg angrily clutched his head in his hands. _Damn it. Why did I have to do that? _He scolded himself.

"Can you pullover?" Greg suddenly asked the cabbie.

"We're not there yet sir."

"Pullover unless you want me to throw up in your cab!" Greg warned him. The cab driver quickly pulled over, watching Greg throw him out the door towards a trashcan on the street. He grabbed the edge of the trashcan to stabilise himself as he spilled his guts up into the can, purging his guilt over cheating on Nick.

Greg closed his eyes, having flashes of the previous night. He felt the larger mans naked body on top of his. He remembered his desperate pleas for him to stop. He felt guilty, sick with shame even. How could he face Nick after that?

"Um... buddy?" The taxi driver called out to him. "Are you okay man? You want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No... how the hell am I supposed to face Nick now?" Greg wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking round at the driver. "I think I'll walk from here." He suggested, not wanting a repeat of overtalking with his cabbie, just like with Michael a while back.

Greg handed him over some money then started walking off up the street, shivering as he remembered Jack's hands on his body. He could still feel the bruises and bites beneath his skin, making him wince as he took heavy deep breaths.

* * *

Sara watched Grissom sleeping for the rest of the morning. Counting the seconds between his deep breaths was her new favourite hobby. She smiled widely as she watched his eyes slowly fluttering open. "Good morning." Sara smiled.

"Morning," Yawning widely, Grissom smiled looking deep into her dark brown eyes. "Did you sleep well honey?"

"Like a log." She smirked as he gently brushed the hair from her face. "So... did you maybe want breakfast? I mean you don't hafta work today right?"

"No."

_Was that no to the breakfast or the work? _Sara asked herself, deciding not to question him in case she started to nervously ramble in front of him.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Grissom suddenly asked her.

"Really, what do I say?"

"Soft moans really," Smiling widely, he softly caressed her chin with his thumb. "Much like the moans from last night."

"Oh no, I'm sorry." She quickly apologised. "I didn't mean to..."

"Shh," Grissom chuckled, silencing her. "I've never heard you moan my name like that before Sara Sidle. And I loved it." He rasped, advancing closer to kiss her.

* * *

Slowly, his heart stopped racing. Greg took a deep breath as he stepped out of the elevator, looking down the hall at his apartment. He feared Nick was going to be inside. He was still feeling guilty for sleeping with some stranger. There was no way he was going to be able to keep his cool in front of Nick, he'd break and tell him instantly, probably losing him forever in the process.

Greg quietly unlocked his front door, silently heading into the apartment, clicking the door shut behind him. The blood drained from his face as he looked up at Nick stood in his kitchen.

Greg nervously gulped, trying to hide his emotion as Nick looked at him suspiciously. He hunched his shoulders together to hide the bite on his neck, knowing Nick would notice it if he got any closer.

"Mornin'," Greg gulped anxiously at Nick's casualness. It made it even more difficult to hide what happened to him. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," He nodded, staying leant against the door. He found he could no longer look Nick in the eye as it was too nerve wrecking.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah," Nodding, Greg kept his eyes focused on the floor. "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm still your boyfriend . . . right?" Nick put down the coffee cup in his hands, walking round the counter to face Greg. "Where were you?"

"Out." He replied in a single answer, putting his arms behind his back.

"All night?" Nick asked curiously, wondering what Greg was hiding. "Did you get my messages? I was worried about you Greg."

"What is this an interrogation?" Greg snapped at him. "I went out." Greg threw his keys onto the side, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I can go out too yah know."

"Okay, I was just askin'." Nick defensively stated. "I'm gonna go home." He grabbed his coat, pulling on some of his shoes. "I'll call you later."

"Nick, I'm sorry." Greg apologised. "I didn't mean to snap."

"Don't worry about it," Nick gave him a reassuring smile. "I thought you should know I ditched Clarisse. I told her I was gay and got the hell outta there before anythin' happened."

_Shit! _Greg felt even more guilty for doing what he did now.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treatin' you baby. From now on though, you are my number one priority. No more clubs with Warrick and I'm gonna tell my family I'm gay. Includin' my bible thumpin' sister." Nick watched a tear roll down Greg's cheek. "What? What's wrong? Did I do somethin'?"

"No," Greg shook his head, cursing himself for breaking so soon. "I just . . . I need to be alone. I just need some time to think." He clutched his head in his hands, refusing to look up at Nick.

"Okay. I'll give you time." Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's cheek then pulled the door open. He looked at Greg, wondering why he couldn't even bare to look at him. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." Greg nodded, wiping the tears as the spilled down his cheeks. Nick took one last look then head off out the door. Greg shivered as Nick walked away from him. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor, resting his head on his knees as he tried to think over everything that happened with Jack last night again.

Soft tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking the knees of his jeans. His body started to shake and quiver, making him feel as though he was going to be sick again. He worried that if Nick ever found out he'd never want to touch him again.

Greg pulled his sneakers off while he was sat on the floor, tossing them aside then pulled his coat off, worrying about everything at once, making his brain feel as though it was going to explode. He couldn't find a condom in Jack's bedroom, but he did remember Jack's naked body on top of him. He didn't feel sore either, so either Jack was really, really small, so small that Greg couldn't feel him giving him that familiar feeling of fullness that he felt with Nick or they did it the other way.

Greg quickly jumped to his feet, scampering off through the front room towards the bathroom as he felt sick again. He dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, puking up three full rounds, feeling his throat burning with pain, wondering how he even had anything left in him after the trashcan he puked in.

Greg reached up to flush the toilet, slowly climbing to his feet to look at his pasty complexion in the mirror. "Ouch, Dammit." He winced, stubbing his toe on the edge of the cupboard. He grabbed the edge of the sink to steady himself, splashing himself with cold water.

"Double Dammit!" He shouted at himself as he looked up into the mirror. The large love bite on his neck; the large unwelcomed love bite was seeping blood down his t-shirt.

Greg prayed that Nick didn't see it as he feared they would never get back together, realising he was just as bad as Nick now if he tried to hide it from him.

* * *

"Here we go, eggs. Sunny side up," Grissom set down the plate in front of Sara, handing her a knife and fork to eat with. Sara took them from his hands, digging into the lovingly prepared breakfast that she could really get used to. It was better than a gas station sandwich or a coffee from the break room any day.

"So, did you have to work today?"

"I should head in to finish some of my paper work... not now. Later. Much Later. It's not that important really." He assured her, taking a seat opposite her with his own plate. "We can spend the whole morning together. If you want to."

"Sure. I mean I have work, obviously. But I'm sure the boss won't mind." She smirked with a bright smile, happy to finally have someone to spend time with.

* * *

"Nicky," Lillian quickly dabbed away her tears, looking up at her baby brother from her position on the sofa in his front room. "Is everythin' okay sweetheart? You look a little pale."

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Nick dropped his keys on the side, looking at his sisters tear drenched face. "Are you okay sis?" Lillian nodded, dabbing away the rest of her tears as she sniffed again. "What happened?"

"Oh nothin'." She smiled up at him. "It's nothin' sweetheart."

"Lily." Nick walked over to her, sitting down on the coffee table in front of her. "What happened sis?"

"Anthony... he... he..." She stammered then looked up into her baby brother's eyes. "He left me." She sobbed, dabbing her eyes with the tissue as her tears pooled down her face.

"What do you mean he's left you? Gone back home . . . or left you for good left you?" Nick knew Anthony probably fled the country, never looking back, so there was probably really no point in asking, but he was trying to be kind to his big sister that nursed his wounds a lot when he was a child.

"He wants a divorce." Sobbing harder, Lillian grabbed another tissue from the box, blowing her nose.

"Oh," Nick tried to sound sympathetic, but he had seen this coming for years. "Well... when are you goin' back home?"

"Is that all you care about? Gettin' me outta yah house!" She snapped at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"No..." _Yes! _Nick thought to himself to protect her feelings. "I just thought... now that you have no reason to be here in Vegas... that maybe you'd wonna go back and spend time with yah kids?" He struggled to explain in the nicest possible way.

"You're right; I have been missin' the children terribly. Will you come back with me?"

"Um..." Nick gulped nervously. "Well see, the thing is..."

"Nicky!" She snapped, giving him an evil scowl. "Just say it to my face!"

"Well I'm kinda busy with work." Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, Nick looked up at her awkwardly. "I just can't take time off..."

"But you will soon? We've all been missin' you terribly Nicky. It's been a while since you came over for a visit. Mama would love to see her little baby boy again and the kids love to play with their uncle Nicky."

"Okay," He sighed heavily. "I'll see if I can get some time off. But it might not be for a while yet, we're kinda busy at work..."

"Please stop makin' excuses Nicky. You're still no good at it. You never were and you still suck at it." She snapped again, grabbing another tissue to wipe her eyes. "Don't worry; I'll be outta here before yah know it Nicky. You won't have to worry about me." Clearing away the tissues she used, Lillian climbed to her feet, heading off to the kitchen to start clearing up the mess from last night's dinner. "You won't have to worry about me flyin' back all by my lonesome. I'll clear this place spotless as if I was never here. I'll even change your bed sheets even though you haven't slept in them once since I've been here..."

"Sis..."

"No, no Nicky, it's no trouble at all. I'll make sure this place is absolutely spotless. I'll even grocery shop for you since you seem so busy lately. Honestly, I don't mind Nicky. It's the least I could do after you let Anthony and I stay here. Oh and Anthony said he'd pay for you lettin' us stay here..."

"That's really not..."

"Don't worry; it's no trouble at all Nicky." She cut him off again as she continued to scrub the kitchen clean. "It's the least we can do for you after lettin' us stay here." She laughed looking round at him. "I mean . . . it's the least _**I**_ can do."

Nick decided to leave her to it. He head off for his bedroom, dropping down onto the edge to think about Greg. He wondered if perhaps he'd lost him forever.

Nick pushed his door shut, crawling back on the bed as he pulled his phone out to text Greg.

* * *

Greg set the tub of ice cream down, grabbing his phone off the coffee table as he licked the spoon clean. He snapped his phone open seeing a message from Nick that read:

_Hey G. Good news. My sis is heading back to Dallas soon. Anthony is leaving her too._

Greg nervously bit his lip as he composed a reply. His fingers were shaking so badly as he tried to press the keys, that he ended up misspelling most of the words, so he had to go back over it again so Nick could understand what he meant.

_That is good news. You'll eefinally get your place babck to yourself again. Novt surprised he's leaving her abfter the wayz you told me she treats him._

Nick rolled onto his stomach as he read through the message, raising his eyebrows at the number of mistakes in it, completely unlike Greg. Nick was about to text another message when he got another back from Greg.

_Nicky, are you omad at me? I didn't mean tov shout at you. I was tired and hungh over._

Nick opened his eyes wider as he read through it. He just about managed to understand it, but he thought Greg was mad at him for going out with Clarisse.

_No G. I'm not mad at you. Are you mad at me? About Clarisse, you do believe me that I left before anything happened. I'm serious about the promises I made you too._

Greg took another mouthful of ice cream, reading the next message coming through from Nick. He licked the melting ice cream from his fingers before he composed a comply.

_Nno I'm not mad Nicky. I believef you. I have to talk to you. Can you please come over?_

"Nicky? Do you want me to do those sheets now?" Lillian shouted as she came into his room, invading his privacy. Nick groaned as he sat up. She was always barging into his room as a kid too. "Sorry sweetheart." She smiled at him as she started to shed the sheets with him still sat on top.

Nick grunted as he climbed off the bed, taking his phone with him. "You know most people knock first."

"Sorry." She apologised, removing the covers from the bed then started taking the pillow cases off. "I'll get these all washed, dried and ironed for you before I leave. I'll make you a few meals that you can freeze too."

"You really don't hafta do that sis."

"Don't worry; it's no trouble at all." She collected up all the sheets then smiled at him. "Are you stayin' for dinner?"

"Um... actually, I was just gonna go out." Nick grabbed one of his jackets from the closet.

"Oh, okay. What time will you be back?"

"Not sure." He sighed heavily, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"Nicky, I was hopin'... that maybe we could have one last meal together before I leave?"

"When do you leave?" He asked, still heading for the door.

"I booked a flight for the end of the week."

_Not soon enough. _He thought to himself, still struggling to be polite. "Okay. I'll be around before then." He assured her, heading out towards the door to grab his keys.

"Bye Nicky." She waved casually, not even noticing he was trying to escape from her.

Nick head straight out to his car, pulling his phone out to text Greg that he was on his way over.

* * *

Grissom stepped out of the car, running round to the passenger side door to let Sara out. "What are we doing here? Is this because I said I didn't wonna watch a movie? You're gonna kill me and bury me out here where no one can find me?" She nervously asked.

"No." He chuckled at her overactive imagination. "I wanted to show you something. C'mon. It's right up here." Grissom grabbed a bag from the back of his car, leading the way. Sara folded her arms across her chest as she looked out at the vast desert in front of her, wishing he would tell her what was going on as she hated surprises.

Sara reluctantly followed him down the trail, nervously looking over her shoulder every few seconds. "How much further?"

"It's just up here." Grissom shouted back to her, adjusting the hat on his head as the sun was slightly lower now.

"This isn't a bug safari is it?" She asked, swatting a mosquito away on her arm.

"Not much further." He assured her, but she felt like she had been walking for hours out in the blistering heat.

"Grissom, I'm roasting out here." Sara complained a few minutes later. "I'm boiling!"

_Grissom? Since when did she start calling me that? _Grissom turned towards her, pulling the water bottle from his pack. He handed it over, watching her taking a few sips. "Better?" He asked her.

"I have a headache." She grumbled, holding her head.

"It's the heat, we're almost there." He assured her again. "C'mon, it's just round here."

"You said that over an hour ago." She complained, reluctantly following him the rest of the way.

Grissom abruptly stopped in the middle of nowhere, causing Sara to bump into him. She looked up at him confused then looked out at the grand view ahead of them. "Wow." She gasped. "Can we go home now?"

Grissom laughed shaking his head at her. "I planned a little something for us." Grissom pulled off his back pack, pulling out a blanket.

"Huh, I was wondering what you were carrying around with you." She smirked, watching him laying down the blanket on the floor. "I thought you were going to leave me out here to starve and have the buzzards eat me."

"The bugs would get yah first." Grissom joked.

"That's reassuring." She remarked, taking a seat on the blanket he laid out. Grissom sat down beside her, opening his bag to reveal a lunch box full of sandwiches that she never saw him making, along with some small containers full of carrot sticks, celery sticks, grapes and lots of different types of salads.

Sara smiled widely as she sat down beside him. "You brought me all the way out here to eat lunch?"

"Yep." He nodded, opening the box of sandwiches. "Which one would you like?"

"I don't know . . . are we expecting ants?" She asked, looking around at the desert around her. "We're not right? I hate fire ants . . . not as much as Nick obviously. I think I lost my appetite thinking about that again." She groaned, holding her empty stomach.

"C'mon try one. No ants. I swear." He promised her, nudging the box closer to her.

Sara licked her lips as she looked at all the different flavours. She could see egg salad, tuna, cheese and pickle, smoked tofu and tomato along with avocado and salad. "You remembered?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Which one would you like?"

Sara selected one of the cheese sandwiches, giving him a wide smile as she took a bite. "Mmmm, delicious."

* * *

Nick let himself into Greg's apartment using his spare key, carefully clicking it shut behind him before he head off towards the bedroom. He gently tapped on the door before he walked in, looking at Greg curled up in the covers with a tub of ice cream in his hands.

"Hi Greg," Stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, Nick stayed stood by the door. Greg licked another spoonful of ice cream then sat up slightly straighter; pulling the hoody he was wearing tighter around his neck to hide the bruise. "You okay Greg?"

"Uh huh," Greg groggily nodded.

"Hangover?" Nick slowly walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge. Greg nodded, anxiously running his fingers through his hair. He had no idea how Nick was going to take this news, but he had to tell him as it was eating him up inside.

Greg wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up at Nick. Taking a deep breath, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. "Nick... I have to tell you something."

"What?" He whispered softly, looking at Greg's very visible anxiousness towards him.

Greg looked up into Nick's eyes, unable to say what he actually wanted to say now that he was face to face with him. Greg looked down at his hands again, gripping the covers tightly in closed fists, making his knuckles turn white.

"Nicky," Sighing softly, Greg tried to force the words out of his mouth, but he couldn't say what he wanted to. "Nick, I think that maybe we should . . . maybe we should take a break for a while."

"Huh?" Nick asked completely confused and shocked. "Why? Is this about the Clarisse thing? Because that's over now and with my sister leavin' we can..."

"It's not just about your sister Nick. How soon before one more of your family comes over for a visit and I'm pushed back to the side lines of your life?"

"I told you, I'm gonna tell my family." Nick defended himself.

"Did you tell your sister?" Greg asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, but I don't think I should tell her when her husband's askin' for a divorce." Nick tried to reason with him.

"When will be the right time Nick?" Greg snapped.

"Hey, this started with you breakin' up with me, so don't turn it around on me Greg."

"But it is your fault." He whined, stifling an exasperated groan. "If you really do love me then you'll tell her no matter what's going on in your life."

"Fine," Nick pulled his cell phone out, dialling his sister's number and putting it on speaker phone.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Greg asked shocked.

"Provin' somethin' to yah," Putting his finger to his lips to silence Greg, he waited for his sister to pick up. Greg quickly grabbed the phone as she did, snapping it shut. "Whaddya do that for?" Nick asked slightly relieved, he didn't want to tell her over the phone after all.

"Are you crazy? You can't just tell her like that!" Greg scolded him.

"Can't do anythin' right with you G," He chuckled. "What do you want me to do then Greg? Anythin' you want . . . I'll do."

Smiling slightly, Greg felt even more guilty. "Were you seriously gonna tell her?" Nick nodded. "And you're gonna tell your family too?" He nodded again. "Then..." Greg gulped hard, looking up into Nick's eyes. "You do still wonna be with me?"

"Yes Greg."

"Even if I..." Greg choked up, looking down at his hands. He took a deep breath, nervously chewing on his lower lip.

"Even if you what?" Nick asked as he remained silent.

"Nothing," He sighed heavily. _I can't tell him._

"What was all that about us takin' a break then?" Nick reached out for Greg's hand, holding it in his own. "Were you really..."

"No." Greg cut him off. "I don't wonna break up with you. Just I can't take anymore of this..."

"No more. I swear Greg. I'm all yours now. I'm gonna tell everyone about us if I have to. My families top of the list."

Greg felt his stomach angrily gurgling at him, giving him lots of discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked him.

Greg nodded, looking into Nick's gentle chocolate eyes. "Can you say Epiphany by any chance?" He joked.

"Ha." Laughing, he gently caressed Greg's chin with his thumb. "I think that's exactly what I've had. You're my world Greg."

"That must have been some date." Greg giggled slightly.

"God it was awful, her apartment alone. There were clothes, food, bloody tampons and dirty condom wrappers in the front room." Nick cringed as he thought about it again.

"Are you making that up to make me feel better?" Greg smiled at him.

"No, I'm serious Greg. That woman's house is a health hazard. Talk about disgustin'. I think I'm off women completely now."

"Did you kiss her?" Greg asked curiously, tightening his grip on Nick's hand. "I won't be mad Nick."

"Yes... it was like a three second kiss. No tongues I swear. When I tried to leave she thought there was somethin' wrong with her, so I told her I was gay. She freaked out that I kissed her after that when her apartment was disgustin'."

"Well that must have been some kiss to make you realise I was your world." Greg giggled softly.

"No... I realised from the second I knocked on her door. I really do love you Greg, so much." Greg felt warm tingles in the pit of his stomach, which was quickly washed over by his guilt for sleeping with Jack again, making his stomach even more growly. "Hey, what's the matter Greg?" He asked as Greg clutched his tummy tighter.

"Nothing," Greg reached out for Nick's other hand, pulling him closer onto the bed to hug him tightly. Nick rested his head on Greg's shoulder as his arms wrapped securely around him, feeling Greg's arms shaking as he did. "You're telling the truth about telling your family right Nick?"

"Honest to God's truth Greg." He whispered.

"As long as you're not planning on telling Lillian by kissing me in front of her."

Nick laughed at the thought. "That's actually a really good idea G."

"Nicky." He sternly warned him.

"I'm kiddin' G. I think she'd have a heart attack if I did that." Nick loosened his boots, kicking them off then climbed onto the bed properly to hug Greg tighter.

"And a serious crisis of faith," Greg added. "Nicky, you know they might not accept you."

"I know," Turning to face Greg, he gently caressed the side of his face with his fingertips. "As long as you're happy, I don't care." Nick went to kiss Greg, but he pulled away from him. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..." Greg gulped hard as he looked into his eyes.

"What's the matter Greg? Please tell me baby."

"I can't. You'll hate me." Greg closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at Nick and feel the guilt.

"I could never hate you." Nick held Greg tightly in his arms, resting his head on his shoulder again. "Whatever it is Greg, you can tell me."

Greg sighed heavily before he started to explain, fearing Nick would leave him if he told him all the details.

* * *

"See, it wasn't so far was it?" Grissom chuckled as Sara fell back against her seat in the car. She grabbed her bottle of water, chugging it back as she panted heavily.

"Not that far?" She questioned, gasping for breath. "We walked for freaking miles!"

"It wasn't miles Sara." He set his bag on the back seat, climbing back into the front with her. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy it at all?"

"The romantic lunch and the view... yes. Not the walking out in the desert heat and the bugs then that stop by the dung beetles." She panted, fanning herself with her hands.

"Scarabaeoidea." He corrected, turning to face her, realising she wasn't even listening, she was only brushing her hair with her fingers.

"God my hair looks awful." She groaned looking in the mirror.

"Your hair looks fine."

"You're just saying that." She groaned, brushing her fingers through the birds nest on her head to straighten it out a bit.

"I'm not just saying it. Your hair really does look fine." He assured her. "C'mon, I gotta head into the office to catch up on some paperwork and give everyone their assignments."

"Okay." Sara pulled her door shut, pulling her seatbelt on. "Just don't give me a shitty assignment."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He chuckled, starting up the car.

* * *

**Please Review if you liked it**


	14. Chapter 13: All's well that ends well

**Chapter Thirteen: All's well that ends well**

Greg slowly awoke feeling a hand sliding across his chest. He quickly snapped his eyes open, removing Nick's hand from his chest, tightening the hoody around his body. Nick looked at him surprised as he crawled over to the other side of the bed, out of his arms. "Greg... what's up?"

Shaking his head, Greg pulled the hood up around his neck. "Nothing."

"You haven't let me touch you since I got back." Nick complained, leaning up on his elbow. "Are you disgusted with me or somethin'? I thought we were okay. Nothin' happened with Clarisse. I swear Greg."

"I know . . . and I believe you." Greg covered his hands over his eyes, avoiding eye contact with Nick.

"Greg, you never did tell me what's botherin' you. Is it me?"

"No," Greg began to sob, clasping his hands tighter over his eyes.

"Greg, please tell me what's wrong?" Nick was hesitant to touch Greg in case he moved further away from him and fell off the bed hurting himself. "Please tell me Greg, I can't make it better if I don't know what's wrong."

"You can't make everything better Nick." He groaned in frustration. "You can't fix everything."

"Greg..." Nick reached out for him, but he climbed off the bed, adjusting his hoody as stormed off for the bathroom. Nick threw his head back against the pillow behind him. He didn't know what to do to make it right if Greg wouldn't talk to him, let alone let him touch him.

Nick turned his head to look out the window, immediately noticing blood on Greg's pillow. He opened his eyes wider as he inspected it. Looking over the side of the bed he noticed a t-shirt with a blood stain down the side. Nick scrambled off the bed to inspect that too, immediately rushing off to the bathroom.

"Greg," Frantically pounding on the door, Nick clutched the bloody t-shirt in his hands as he waited for Greg to answer. "Greg, please open the door. Please Greg! I have to know you're okay." Greg's behaviour and the evidence he found led him to think of all sorts of bad things that could have happened to Greg. "Greg! Open the door or I'll break it down!" Nick shouted, getting more and more worried as he thought of more possibilities that could have happened to Greg.

Greg unlocked the door, immediately retreating back to the bathtub to sit down.

Nick walked in, dropping the t-shirt at the door as he made his way over to Greg. "Greg, please let me see." Nick pleaded, dropping to his knees in front of him. "Did somebody hurt you? Did somebody," Gulping hard, Nick dreaded to say the next words, but he knew he had to ask. "Did they . . . did they rape you..."

"No." Greg cut him off.

"They didn't?" Greg shook his head, making Nick sigh in relief slightly. "Greg, what happened? There's blood on your t-shirt. Is that why you're wearin' this big hoody. Are you hidin' somethin' from me?" Greg hunched his shoulders together as he looked down at his hands. He didn't want to tell Nick, but he couldn't hide it from him any longer. "Who hurt you Greg?"

"I didn't want you to know." Greg spoke in a barely audible whisper, but Nick just managed to hear him.

"Why?" Nick looked up at the tears in Greg's eyes, feeling his heart breaking for him. "Greg, please tell me."

Instead of trying to explain it, Greg climbed to his feet, unzipping the hoody and dropping it to the floor. Nick looked at the large bloody bruises on Greg's chest, feeling a spark of anger igniting in his head.

Greg closed his eyes as Nick studied the repulsive bruises that covered his chest. "Greg," He whispered softly. "Who hurt you?" For the first time Greg found himself speechless. He felt as though he lost his voice. "We should clean these." Nick pulled Greg off towards the sink, grabbing the first aid kit from underneath the sink. "Sit up here." Nick instructed.

Greg pulled himself up onto the sink counter, watching Nick sorting through what he needed from the first aid kit. He winced as the cold cotton wool bud dabbed away the blood from one of the bites. As Nick cleared away some of the blood he could see what it was. He looked up at Greg, watching him biting his lip.

"Greg... are these bite marks?" He hesitantly asked. "Greg..."

"Wait." Greg pushed Nick's hands away from his chest, looking him in the eyes. "Nicky, I have to tell you something."

"Kinda figured," Nick remarked, looking at the bites on Greg's chest. "I think we should get you to a doctor. You could get an infection or..."

"Don't start that over protective mom stuff. I get enough of that from my own mom."

"Well it's serious Greg; do you know how much bacteria is in a human mouth?" Greg rolled his eyes as Nick continued, not letting him explain again. "C'mon . . . I'm takin' you to the hospital."

"No, I don't wonna go." Greg protested.

"I'll call your mother." Nick warned him. Greg had to give in. His mother would be over here in a second, dragging him kicking and screaming to the hospital if she found out about this.

"Nick, can I please explain first?" Greg pleaded. Nick grabbed his hoody off the floor, handing it back to him then made his way off out the bathroom door. "Nick!" He shouted after him.

"Tell me on the way. C'mon Greg."

Greg jumped off the sink, pulling his hoody on. He walked out into the hall being handed some sneakers to wear. "Nicky, I have to tell you this." Greg pleaded again. He never knew telling someone you cheated on them was such a difficult task.

Nick pulled Greg's sneakers from his hands, putting them on for him as he was still just standing there.

"You really are turning into my mother." Greg grumpily groaned as Nick put his shoes on for him as if he was a child.

"I'm tryin' to get you to the hospital and you're just standin' there..."

"Because Nick, I'm trying to tell you something. I'm not gonna die if we don't get there in time. This isn't a medical emergency."

"Yes it is." Nick snapped, climbing to his feet again. He grabbed his car keys off the side then turned back to Greg. "Well spit it out then if you really have to tell me." Nick pulled the front door open, waiting for Greg to join him. "C'mon Greg."

Greg remained hesitant. He sucked in a sharp breath then spoke. "I slept with someone last night."

Nick whirled around to look at him with his jaw dropped. "You what?" He snapped once it sank in.

"See, that got your attention, just like the time my mom was trying..."

"Greg! Back on topic!" Nick snapped before he could continue another family story.

"Right, anyway... that's where these . . . bites came from."

"You slept with a vampire?"

"That's not funny Nick!" Greg groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny. How could you sleep with someone who did this to you?"

"I met him . . . at a bar. Last night."

"And you...?" Nick gulped hard as he looked at Greg. "You... you slept with a guy you met last night?"

"Yes," He shamefully nodded "I didn't want to. But I don't think that we actually . . . you know."

"Greg, you're 29 years old. You are allowed to say the word 'sex' now. C'mon hospital." Nick insisted, grabbing Greg's arm to pull him out the door again

"You're not mad?" Greg asked shocked, pulling against him.

"Yes I'm mad Greg, but your health is more important to me right now." Nick pulled Greg out the door, clicking it shut behind them. He pulled him off towards the stairs with a tight grip around his arm.

"You are mad." Greg muttered to himself as Nick held him painfully tight, dragging him outside to his car in the parking lot. "Nicky, we have to talk about this."

"In the car." Nick pulled the door open.

"I can't, your holding my arm." Greg pointed out to him. Nick let go of him, walking round to the other side of the car, climbing inside. Greg reluctantly climbed inside, sitting in painfully dead silence all the way to the hospital.

"Here," Nick pulled up outside the hospital, waiting for Greg to get out.

"Your just gonna dump me here?"

"No, you go in. I'll go park the car." Nick shouted without looking round at him.

"It's not like I'm the only one who hasn't cheated in this relationship." Reaching for the door handle, Greg turned back to look at Nick. "I've been through this thousands of times with you Nick."

"Oh yeah? Name one?"

"Are we forgetting a certain Kristy Hopkins?" Greg reminded him, climbing out of the car, heading straight for the hospital.

"That was different!" Nick shouted after him before he sped off.

"Always is when it's you." Greg muttered to himself, heading into the hospital. He took a seat in the waiting room, looking round at the other blood covered victims. He glanced up as Nick walked in; watching him collecting some forms to fill out from the nurse's desk, before he came and sat three seats away from Greg. Not because they were full, they were all empty; he just didn't want to sit next to him.

"For your information, I slept with Kristy when we were broken up." Nick informed him.

"For three hours!" Greg shouted at him, getting looks from the other patients. "We broke up less than three hours ago before you slept with her."

"Yeah and look where it got her," Nick rolled his eyes, filling out the forms for Greg. "What year were you born?"

"If you don't know that, we really shouldn't be dating." One of the women beside Greg gave him a funny look. "What?"

"Nothing." She climbed to her feet, heading over to a chair on the other side of the room away from him.

"1975 right?" Nick rhetorically asked, scribbling down the other bits of information. "I can't believe you cheated on me, of all the people. I would have never thought that you..."

"Exactly, doesn't feel nice does it?"

"Excuse me gentleman, I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet." The nurse scolded them both, returning back to her desk once she was done telling them off.

Greg bit his lip as he looked round at Nick. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Right! Coz sex doesn't happen on purpose."

"Ahem!" The nurse glared up at them. Greg zipped his lips shut; locking them then threw the key over his shoulder. The nurse frowned at him before she got back to her work on the desk in front of her.

"How do you spell your moms maiden name?" Nick asked him. Greg shifted across the chairs to sit on the one beside Nick, prying the pen and clipboard from his hands, filing in the rest of his personal details for himself. "So you did or you didn't sleep with him Greg?" Nick asked Greg, trying to control his temper and the level of his voice before they got told off again.

"I-I...I don't know." Greg panicked, looking at the hurt expression on Nick's face. "Nicky, I don't know. I can't remember anything past walking through his front door."

"Who is this guy?" Nick demanded.

"Shh!" The nurse hissed at him. Nick glared at her then looked at Greg sat beside him, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know . . . Jack... something. I never got his last name."

"You slept with a guy when you didn't even know his last name?" Nick asked completely shocked.

"Ahem! Gentlemen, if you don't keep it down, I'm gonna have to call security and make you leave." She cautioned them, slowly returning to her desk with an evil frown directed towards them.

"Actually, I only knew him like less than eight minutes." Greg whispered to Nick, watching the blood draining from his face. "I didn't mean to."

"What were you thinkin' Greg? He could have done more to you then a few bite marks."

"I wasn't thinking! You left me for to be with that slut."

"So this is my fault?"

"Damn right it is!" Greg snapped, giving a slight smile to the nurse at his outburst. "I wanted to be with you."

"Greg, how could you do that to me?"

"To you? I seem to recall you doing it to me dozens of times, so don't play the innocent party here Nick."

"Okay," The nurse walked back towards them. "Unless either one of you has a general emergency, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"My boyfriend slept with a vampire." Nick blatantly informed her, getting the full attention of the entire waiting room. The nurse looked towards Greg, giving her a slight smile. "That's our emergency, so we can stay now." Nick folded his arms across his chest, staring up at the ceiling.

The nurse gave them one last look before she walked away.

"I can't believe you." Greg hissed at Nick.

"You can't believe me? This guy coulda had HIV or anythin' . . . it could be workin' its way through your system as we speak." He whispered back with fear in his voice.

Greg climbed to his feet, handing his clipboard over to the nurse behind the desk. "Can you call my mom? Her numbers right there." Greg pointed out. The nurse nodded then watched Greg walking back to his seat, sitting two apart from Nick.

"You actually want your mom here?" Nick asked shocked. "Since when do you want your mom around?" Greg just remained silent, fiddling with the zipper of his hoody. "Greg, if this guy hurt you. I need to know."

Nick and Greg sat in complete silence for a further fifteen minutes, watching the patients walking in with blood and bruises all over them then the ones walking out with bandages and a slight smile on their face.

"Okay Nicky, is it rape when you don't want it, but the guy on top of you is insisting you do and you're too drunk to stand up or get away and you're really, really depressed that your boyfriend is sleeping with the most unhygienic woman in the world?" Greg asked him, watching his professional mind ticking away.

"If it's without your consent Greg . . . then yes it is classed as rape."

"What if you don't remember any of it happening, can you still be held liable for the charges put before you? And you're really, really sorry and it had nothing to do with payback?" Looking up at Nick with his puppy dog eyes, he waited for him to speak.

"But Greg..."

"I'm really, really, really, really, really..."

"Ahem!" The nurse interrupted him.

"Really sorry." Greg whispered, looking up at Nick with his puppy dog eyes again. "Really very sorry Nicky. I didn't do it to get revenge. I love you. I would never try and get payback for... stuff I don't wonna know or talk about. I really am sorry. So . . . can I be held liable for the charges put before me?"

Nick turned to face him, giving him a slight smile. "No, you can't be held liable Greg. And I know you're really, really, really sorry. And I also know that you would never get revenge on me."

"Then . . . what's your verdict?" Greg sweetly smiled at him.

"Mr Sanders, the doctor will see you now." The nurse announced. "Room five round the corner . . . and your mothers on the way, she sounded as though she was having a panic attack."

"Sounds like my mom." Greg nodded, climbing to his feet.

"Greg," Nick stopped him before he walked away. "My verdict . . . not guilty. I can forgive you."

Greg smiled at him slightly. "Will you come in with me?" He requested. Nick climbed to his feet, following Greg off towards room five. He closed the door behind him then watched as the doctor inspected the wounds on Greg's chest and neck, patching him up and disinfecting them.

* * *

"My feet are killing me." Sara groaned, pulling her shoes and socks off, rubbing the side of her aggravated foot. "I'm never going walking again."

"You just need to wear more sensible shoes." Grissom chuckled, moving over to sit on the floor in front of her, lifting her foot off the floor and gently starting to kneed his knuckles into the tense muscle. He continued on the foot in his hands for a few more moments before he switched to the other, giving Sara a smile. "Would you care to move this to the bedroom?"

"Are you trying to seduce me Gilbert Grissom?" Grissom just smiled in response, slowly climbing to his feet, pulling Sara up with him. "Nice technique." She smiled against his lips, feeling his hands moving round to the small of her back.

"Why thank you Miss Sidle." He gave her one slight kiss then pulled her off towards his bedroom, leaving their clothes where they dropped in the doorway.

* * *

"Where is he?" Mrs Sanders demanded as she rushed into the hospital.

"Where is who?" The nurse asked the distraught woman.

"My son! Gregory Sanders!" She demanded, tapping her hand on the desk in frustration as the nurse searched ever so slowly through the computer.

"Room five." The nurse looked up seeing nothing but air. The distressed mother was already off down the hall at a prompt pace, frantically looking around for the room her son was in.

Jean Sanders barged straight into the room, turning pale as she looked at Greg sat on the bed topless with large bruises on his chest. She gasped in shock as her jaw dropped, immediately turning her gaze towards Nick.

"You!" She pointed an accusing finger.

"Mom! Wait." Greg stopped her. "Don't start your presumptions again. Nick didn't do this."

"Why is he here? You're not seeing him again are you?" Jean and Nick both looked at Greg with shocked expressions.

"You didn't tell her we were seein' each other again!" Nick scowled at him. "Greg why?"

"You lied to me young man!" Jean Sanders shrieked. "Nick, can I have a moment alone with my son?" Nick looked towards Greg to make sure it was okay. He watched Greg nod then reluctantly climbed to his feet, heading off into the hall. Jean pushed the door shut behind him, setting her survival purse down on the spare seat as she walked over to her son."Gregory, is he abusing you now?"

"Mom, no..."

"Greg, you don't have to be afraid. He can't hurt you anymore. I can get you help. Don't make excuses for him."

"Mom, would you stop jumping to conclusions. I asked you here because I needed you, not to jump to conclusions again!" Greg scolded her. Jean closed her mouth, looking at the injuries across her son's chest. "Mom . . . Nick didn't do this to me. Some guy did." Greg shamefully hung his head, unable to look up at his mother. "Mom, I slept with someone I only knew for eight minutes yesterday."

"What?" She shrieked completely horrified.

"I slept with someone I only..."

"I heard you!" She snapped at him before he said it again. "I meant what the hell were you thinking Gregory? A man you only knew for eight minutes? Have I taught you nothing? And he did this to you?" Upon closer inspection she realised they were bite marks. "Bites? Who the hell was this guy Gregory? If you were at home right now you'd be grounded." She angrily folded her arms across her chest, looking at her little boy. "What were you thinking sweetheart? Please tell me you used a condom."

"I don't..."

"You didn't?" She shrieked.

"I don't remember."

"You what? Have they tested you? We should get you tested." Jean turned around to pull the door open. "Doctor! Can I get a doctor here!"

"Mom, keep it down." Greg jumped off the bed, pulling his mother back in the room and pushing the door shut. "They already took a blood test, they're checking. They know how to do their jobs mom."

"What about some anti..."

"Mom, relax. They've taken blood tests, cleaned the wounds. The doctor went away to write me a prescription and they're checking my blood for STD's, HIV and infections. Please just relax."

"How can I relax? My little monster of a son is lying to me. You lied to me about Nick. You never told me you were back with him and you said you always practice safe sex and now you're in the hospital with human bite marks all over your body."

"There's about four, they're not all over and I do always practice safe sex." Greg took a seat on the bed again, looking down at his hands in shame. "Mom, I've been with Nick for a while. I didn't tell you . . . in case it didn't work out."

"And is it?"

"Yes . . . much better than before. He said he loves me."

"He said he loves you?" Jean gasped in surprise. Her surprised smile soon turned to a confused frown. "Wait a second Gregory, if it's all going so well then why did you sleep with another man last night who covered your body in bites?" Nervously fidgeting on the bed, Greg remained silent. "Gregory, I don't understand this. This isn't like you at all sweetheart. Why would you do this? I don't understand Gregory."

"Neither do I!" He groaned in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. "Things were going okay with Nick then his sister came over..."

"It's always the same excuse!" His mother shouted at him. "It's always his family and it's always nonsense."

"Can you please let me finish! That wasn't the end of my story. Things were great with Nick then his sister came over, starting to get suspicious about him. So she invited him and his girlfriend..."

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Mom!" Greg disciplined her angrily. "His fake girlfriend. He made it up. So last night he went on a first date with her and I . . . got depressed . . . excruciatingly drunk..."

"Excruciatingly?" She giggled. "Since when did you get all posh?" Greg gave her an evil scowl. "I'm sorry, finish the story sweetheart."

"I got really, really drunk and Jack was there... yes he was the guy I . . . probably had sex with," Cringing as he spoke, Greg looked down at his feet. "Nick didn't go through with his date, he's going to tell his family he's gay and . . . I ruined it this time. Nothing ever works out right for me. Everything's always against me."

"Oh honey," Jean sat down on the bed beside him, softly smoothing her palm up and down his back as she softly soothed him. "So Nick cancelled his date . . . then you went out on a one night stand . . . and the guy you cheated on brought you to the hospital?"

"Yes," Greg nodded. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"No honey, I'm disappointed in myself . . . I'm a terrible mother."

"No you're not."

"I think you have a fever," She joked, placing her palm on his forehead. "You're always telling me I'm too overprotective."

"Do not." He protested, pulling away from her. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"I am mad Gregory." She frowned at him. "After everything I taught you, I thought you'd be more careful, especially considering the job you do..."

"Oh yeah, I have to talk to you about that too." He nervously gritted his teeth together, watching the blood draining from her face. "I . . . kinda took the . . . field CSI job."

"You what?" She shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry . . . but I passed. Just."

"You passed! Congratulations." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly until he winced, pulling back from her. "Oh, sorry sweetheart."

"What's with the positive attitude, you always said you'd drag me out of the country, kicking and screaming if I ever took that job."

"Well . . . don't get me wrong," She stepped off the bed, pulling a tissue from her purse to blow her nose. "I am mad Gregory . . . but I am proud of you. I knew you could do it sweetheart . . . but please, please promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." He nodded. "And I haven't taken the firearms test, so you don't have to worry about that either."

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed in relief, stuffing the tissue into her pocket. "Anyway, back to telling you off. I thought you'd be more careful with your choices Gregory, this guy could have raped you, murdered you, forced you to play... weird unhygienic sexual fantasies." Greg smiled slightly. "Don't smile young man." She warned him, shaking her finger at him. "So did you . . . or didn't you, have sex with this stranger you knew for eight minutes?"

"I don't remember. But I couldn't find a condom anywhere in his bedroom..."

"You woke up there?" She shrieked.

Sheepishly nodding, Greg answered in a low whisper. "Yes."

"And you didn't use a condom."

"I mean, there wasn't any dirty ones anywhere, but there was women's underwear under his bed, and he's a book publisher . . . and . . . a chef." He remembered.

Jean smiled, rolling her eyes at her son. "What am I supposed to do with you Gregory? So, you woke up in his apartment, I presume you've told Nick." Greg nodded. "And he brought you to the hospital, after knowing all this?" Greg nodded again. "Wow."

"I know." Greg agreed.

"And he really said he loves you?" Greg bit his lip as he nodded again. Jean looked round as the door behind her opened and the doctor walked in with some pieces of paper in his hands.

"Okay Mr Sanders, let's get these bandaged up then we can get you out of here." The doctor set down the pieces of paper on his desk, advancing back towards Greg to check his bite wounds weren't still bleeding.

Jean smiled at her son then stepped out into the hall to talk to Nick. He smiled up at Greg's mother, nervously biting his lip and shoving his hands deep into his pockets. After the last time they talked he was a little nervous around her.

"So . . . Nicky," She started, taking a seat opposite him. "You and Greg . . . you're back together?"

"Yes," He awkwardly nodded, clasping his hands together on his lap. "I know what you said, but we really..."

"Shh," She silenced him, watching him gulping a heavy deep breath of nerves. "Nick, you break my son's heart again..."

"I know the drill Mrs Sanders . . . but I won't. I love Greg. I really do love him Mrs Sanders, I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

"You do . . . that's putting a lot of pressure on yourself there Nick."

Nick smiled up at her. "I can tolerate Greg, Mrs Sanders . . . I love him." He assured her. "I'm not gonna leave him again, I'm with him forever."

"Even after this?" She asked surprised.

"It's my fault though . . . if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have gone out and gotten drunk . . . then none of this would have ever happened. It's my fault he got hurt."

* * *

Sara's wet body glistened like burnished gold in the soft indirect lighting. Her eyes were firmly clamped shut as she gave out soft slow wheezes, soundly sleepily beside Grissom. He gently brushed the stray hair from her face, running his fingertips down the side of her soft cheek. He held her in his arms for what seemed like a lifetime.

Everything seemed perfect, but he knew deep down that their relationship couldn't go any further than this as it would risk his entire career and possibly Sara's in the process if anyone found out about them.

For now . . . this was as far as it could go.

* * *

Greg crashed on the bed, running his fingers through his hair as he lay back against the pillows. He closed his eyes as Nick came in, placing his arm over his eyes, listening to his footsteps as he came into the room. "Greg, you hungry?" Nick sat down on the edge of the bed, gently placing his hand on Greg's stomach. "Greg, you hungry baby?"

"No," Greg removed his arm from his eyes, looking up at Nick. "When are we gonna stop pretending that nothing happened and talk about this Nick?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"I cheated on you, and you're acting like nothing happened, asking me if I'm hungry and taking me to the hospital. What's the deal?"

"Do you want me to be mad at you?"

"Yes, you can't bottle it up. You'll always hold a grudge against me, secretly hating me, and there will be this massive web of lies all around us constantly. You have to tell me what you're feeling, if you're disgusted with me, and whether or not we'll work out."

"Of course we will." Nick assured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I already told you I forgive you Greg. I am mad . . . mostly at myself though. It's my fault this happened to you. We can get through this, I know we can because I still love you . . . and you love me too right?"

Greg nodded as he looked down at Nick's hand resting on his stomach. "But how can you know that? You looked at me completely disgusted when I first told you. What changed since then?"

"You told me the truth; you did tell me the truth right?"

He nodded again. "Of what I could remember . . . yeah."

"It's my fault Greg. I hurt you . . . I've hurt you so many times. I think I deserve some of the hurt back."

"No you don't . . . you don't deserve any of this."

"Neither do you Greg." Nick pressed his lips to Greg's, kissing him passionately.

"Wait..." Greg pushed Nick back, licking his lips. "If I'm infected."

"The doctor said you're not . . . and I miss you. Not sex," He looked at Greg's shocked expression. "I mean I do miss the sex . . . but I just meant . . . I want to kiss you." He touched his lips to Greg's once again; laying against Greg's body as they kissed each other hungrily, feeling the spark between them igniting once again as if nothing had happened.

"Are you sure you forgive me though? It's not that easy to forgive someone for cheating on you."

"It is if you love them." Nick leant on his elbow beside Greg's head, looking down into his eyes. "And I do love you Greg. I know you didn't do it on purpose or to hurt me. It's my fault it happened to you and I'm so sorry."

Greg closed his eyes as Nick pressed kisses to his eyelids, resting his head against his. "One more thing Nicky," He whispered. "I didn't tell my mom about us because I didn't want her to interfere . . . she told me not to let you back into my life. But I love you."

"I understand. Your mom can be pretty scary." Nick smirked, closing his eyes as he snuggled closer to Greg. "So why did you call your mom to the hospital anyway?"

"I was scared. I hate hospitals since the explosion. She's my safety net."

"I can be your safety net Greg." Nick lifted Greg's hand from his side, weaving their fingers together.

* * *

"What's all this?" Sara asked as she walked out into Grissom's dining room. Upon entry she saw a perfectly laid out candle lit dinner. They had a strong scent of flowers to them, filling the air with the refreshing fumes. In the background there was soft romantic music playing, setting the mood perfectly.

"Well this... this is dinner. A romantic dinner for the two of us."

"What are we having?" She asked curiously, smelling something familiar in the air.

"Risotto with wild mushrooms and tofu scallops." Sara smiled in satisfaction as she made her way over to the table, taking a seat. Grissom served up the food, setting one plate down in front of Sara.

"And afterward?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well," Grissom set down his own plate then poured them out some wine. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" His voice in a seductive tone as he sat down opposite her.

* * *

**Please Review if you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 14: 2 steps forward, 1 step back

**Chapter Fourteen: Two steps forwards, one step back**

Nick tossed and turned all night, wrestling with the covers as he dreamt off his beloved Greg being attacked by some monster who would mark his beautiful body in hideous bite marks. He finally managed to shake himself awake, finding himself alone in bed. The spot where Greg was supposed to be was cold meaning he had been gone a while.

Nick scrambled out of bed, heading off towards the front room where Greg was fast asleep on the sofa with the TV left on and a bag of chips open at his side. Nick clicked off the TV, taking a seat down on the edge of the sofa beside him. He moved the bag of chips onto the coffee table, picking up a few that spilled on the sofa cushions beside his head.

Nick watched in awe as Greg's eyelashes slowly fluttered open like angels wings. He gave Nick a slight smile before his raised his hand to rub the sleep from his tired eyes. "Good Mornin' sleepy head, why'd yah sleep on the sofa?"

"I couldn't sleep so I watched TV." Greg yawned softly as he looked up into Nick's eyes. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Nick looked at him confused.

Greg lifted Nick's wrist to point to his watch. "You were supposed to be over with Lillian before she left."

"Oh. Shit. I forgot." Nick suddenly remembered, checking his watch against the clock on the wall behind him. "Um... I'll call you later." He kissed Greg on the forehead before he ran off to the bedroom to get dressed. Greg rolled slightly to a comfier position, watching Nick remerging from the bedroom a few seconds later, fastening a belt around his waist then repositioning the rim of his t-shirt over the top. "I'll see yah later Greg." Nick shouted over his shoulder as he head off towards the door without giving Greg a proper kiss goodbye.

Greg lifted his t-shirt to look at the bites on his chest. They were an ugly reminder of his betrayal to Nick, and they would always be there, no matter how much time past. He knew Nick didn't trust him anymore, even if he didn't admit it to himself. He knew because he went through the exact same thing with Nick every time he cheated on him.

He started to wonder if things would ever be right between them.

* * *

The next morning Sara woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting into the bedroom. She slid out of bed grabbing her dressing gown off the end, making her way off towards to the kitchen where Grissom was leant against the stove with a crossword puzzle in hand and reading glasses pressed on the end of his nose as he attempted to solve the puzzles. "Did you forget I don't eat bacon?" She asked him.

"No, there's not enough eggs for two and I didn't want to leave you to go buy some." He smiled up at her. "So you've got eggs . . . and I've got bacon." He set down his newspaper, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he turned off the oven, lifting the frying pan off the top to serve out their breakfast.

Sara grabbed the freshly brewed coffee pot while Grissom served out their food, pouring them each a cup of coffee and setting it down on the perfectly laid out table. Grissom set down a plate for Sara along with his own as he took a seat. "Mmmm, thank you." Sara beamed a smile across the table at him as she took her first bite.

"You're truly welcome my dear."

* * *

"Nicky! Finally, I thought somethin' awful happened to you!" Lillian shrieked, rushing towards the door to hug him as he came in. "You're over three hours late Nicky, what happened to you?"

"Sorry . . . long shift at work." He lied, looking around at her packed bags and the neatness of his front room as though she had dusted and polished every inch of the room. "Are you all packed and ready to go then?" He tried to hurry her along.

"Yes, could you carry my stuff out to your car? I already returned the rental car this mornin'. Anthony will be sendin' you a cheque for lettin' us stay here." Lillian rushed back to the guest bathroom to touch up her makeup.

Nick gladly collected up her bags, carrying them round to the back of his truck. He was finally glad to see the back of her so he could have his place back to himself. He head back into the house, waiting for Lillian to re-emerge from the bathroom. "Is he... is he still goin' through with the divorce?" Nick hesitantly asked her as he watched her collecting up her purse.

"Yes, he said he's stayin' with his brother until we get things sorted. I'll be back in a minute." She head off towards the bathroom again, making Nick wait even longer.

Nick leant against the side of his truck as he waited for Lillian to come back out. Within eight more minutes she finally emerged with her purse in hand, rushing around to the passenger side door of Nick's truck. Nick climbed into the driver's seat, pulling away as fast as he could to get her off to the airport so she wouldn't miss her flight as he couldn't tolerate her for another hour, let alone another day to rebook a next flight.

"I'll tell everyone that you're comin' over for a visit soon..."

"Not too soon." Nick interrupted her. "I'm gonna have to talk to Grissom about gettin' some time off..."

"Oh, I already did." She interrupted, making his blood boil. "He said you can have next week and the week after off to visit your family."

"You booked it without me?" Nick snapped at her angrily. "For God's sake Lily, do you always have to interfere with my life! I'm thirty three years old now. I don't need or want you..."

"I was just tryin' to help! I'm sorry. I booked your tickets too and I already told Mama." Lillian burst out of the door as soon as he pulled up at the airport, rushing round to get her bags from the back of Nick's truck.

Nick huffed loudly and angrily before he climbed out of his truck to help her with her bags. "Okay, I'll be there." He sighed in defeat. "I just wish that you'd tell me before you go ahead and make plans without my consent. I'm old enough to make my own decisions now sis..."

"I'm sorry Nicky. Just the rest of the family are really worried about you out here in this big city by yourself, and we all miss you very much. You know how much Mama loves her baby boy." She tried to manipulate him. She wasn't as good at it as Greg as she lacked the puppy dog expression that got Nick hooked on Greg in the first place, but he couldn't disappoint his mother. "The children would be so happy to see you again too Nicky. Maybe seein' all of us with our happy family lives, you might change your mind about findin' it for yourself."

Nick couldn't help but smile once her back was turned. She had clearly forgotten that her husband just asked her for a divorce and left the country screaming to get away from her. If she calls that a happy family life, he certainly doesn't want any part of it.

Nick waved her off as she head onto the aeroplane back to Dallas, taking no time to mourn her leaving before he head back to his house to clean up and check that she hadn't installed any secret cameras or microphones to spy on him.

Once he was satisfied that there wasn't any cameras or microphones anywhere he dropped onto his bed, holding his phone in his hand as he thought about calling Greg. He didn't know what to say to him or even what he wanted to say to him. More than anything he wanted to head back over to Greg and be with him, but he couldn't look at him without thinking about the other man touching him. He thought he could forgive Greg, but now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Greg knelt down beside his bed, clasping his hands together. "Okay, I'm not very good at this, but I'll give it a go." He spoke to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. "Dear God . . . please help Nick to forgive me . . . unless he's really pissed at me," Greg sighed heavily, dropping his head to the mattress as he closed his eyes. "God I hate myself . . . I don't deserve his forgiveness. You know if you could turn back time... that would be great." Greg lifted his head, looking up at his phone on the night stand. Nick said he'd call but it had been five hours. Greg wondered if he'd ever come back now he had his place back. "You know if you could help me stop thinking about Nick for five minutes . . . that would be great." He spoke to the ceiling again.

* * *

Nick stared up at his ceiling as he lay back on his bed in deep thought. It looked as blank and empty as he felt inside. He started to wonder how many people he had actually shared this bed with over the years. Countless women had called out his name beneath these sheets, but only one he remembered specifically. Only one he wanted to hold in his arms. The most satisfying of them all, the only one that wasn't a woman...

Greg Sanders

When Greg called his name he felt special, needed, wanted even. With women he couldn't be himself. He put up strong walls around himself to protect himself to appear as an alpha male like he thought they wanted, but with Greg those walls came crashing down around him. He could be himself and not worry about being vulnerable or helpless.

Greg was perfect, equal to him.

With women it was just a good time that lasted between two and twelve minutes, but with Greg . . . he could see a lifetime of happiness and good times, simply by just by holding him in his arms or even waking up to his beautiful smile.

Nick suddenly realised why some people take time out of their busy schedules for some self reflection . . . it answers all those unanswered questions that you already knew the answer to, you just weren't ready to know them yet.

"Thank you." He said to no one in particular as he scrambled out of bed to grab his car keys.

* * *

"Please help me stop thinking about Nick and crowd out all sexual thought of him... unless of course you're okay with me thinking about Nick naked on the DNA lab table..." Greg smiled to himself then shook his head. "I mean, why did you have to make him so sexy? It's your fault really. You made me the way I am then you made him so perfect, except for the personality disorder thing, but I can't blame that on you since life taught him how to be like that... God that sucks." Greg rolled his eyes at himself before he continued. "What I'm trying to say is I want Nick to be happy... hopefully it's with me, but if I broke his heart too much I understand." Greg jumped as his phone rang. He quickly reached for it in case it was Nick, snapping it open before he read the caller ID. "Sanders."

"_It's me; I'll be over later if you want."_

"Nick." Greg tried to hide his excitement as he crawled to the edge of the bed to put his legs over the edge. "Yeah . . . sure you can come over later. As long as you really want to."

"_I wouldn't be callin' yah if I didn't."_

Greg leant back on his elbows on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. "But Nick . . . you do still want to be with me though don't you? I completely understand if you don't..."

"_Greg, I said I forgive you. You know I wouldn't lie to you." _Nick assured him before he finished his sentence. "_I forgive you baby, it's my fault."_

Greg rolled onto his side, looking towards his pillow where Nick should have been laying with him. "You haven't touched me all week though."

"_I'm sorry . . . but accordin' to your rules I have to respect you and wait for you to tell me when we can be intimate with each other again. I respect you Greg, you have no idea how much I respect you. I was waitin' for you to tell me when you were ready."_

Greg bit his lip as he remembered he had said that. "That's why you were waiting?"

"_Yeah, I want to prove I do respect you Greg . . . I respect you a lot." _Greg listened to Nick's soft breathing, closing his eyes as he tried to picture Nick right beside him. "_I love you Greg." _Greg felt warm tingles in the pit of his stomach as he heard the seriousness of Nick's voice as he told him he loved him. It sounded different then his usual 'I love you's', it sounded real and heartfelt. "_Greg, you still there?"_

"Uh huh," Greg wiped a tear from beneath his eye, wishing Nick was with him right now. "So you do forgive me?"

"_Of course I do baby . . . we're startin' a clean slate. I'll be round later babe, miss you."_

"Miss you too Nicky." Greg waited for Nick to hang up first before he did it himself. He set his phone down on the side, sitting up in bed to resume what he was doing before. "Okay, let me try this one more time. Dear God . . . oh brilliant God who created the gorgeous sexy beast Nicholas Stokes, please let him forgive me for the sins I have commitment, oh and help me remember what actually happened too. Unless it was really awful, then I really don't wonna know . . . anyway, my point is . . . I love Nick, and if you didn't want me to fall in love with him then I'm very sorry, but it's too late to turn back now." Greg rolled his eyes at himself. "Let me try that one again . . . please help Nick forgive me, I mean really forgive me; I really do love him so much and I want to be with him for the rest of my life, so if your okay with that sort of thing then send more of those erotic fantasy dreams my way..." Greg stopped talking as the phone started ringing again. He groaned heavily as he reached over for it, snapping it open. "Sanders."

"_Gregory, it's your mother."_

"Mom. Hi." Greg collapsed back on the bed, holding the phone to his ear. "What inspired you to call me?"

"_Well for starters since it's been exactly eight hours since our last phone call, I just wanted to make sure you were still alive..."_

"Mom!" He groaned in frustration, not wanting another guilt trip.

"_Sorry sweetheart. So you're still with him are you?"_

"Who?"

"_Nick sweetheart. You are still with him, yes?"_

"Yes mom I am. I love him and he loves me so of course we're still together." Greg rolled onto his stomach, glancing round at the time. "But no, we still haven't actually been together yet, I don't know if it's me or him."

"_He probably needs some time to learn to trust you again sweetheart. You may never be that close again..."_

"Mom, that's not helping!" He snapped at her. "I want things to be... well not back to normal coz then he'll still be really distant from me . . . what I want is Nick. That's all I want. Oh and I've taken up praying before I go to sleep."

"_You?" _She chuckled slightly. "_You started that when you six honey. Your very first prayer was for a science kit."_

"I got one didn't I?" He smirked.

"_Yes, but that wasn't God honey. That was your father."_

"Maybe he convinced my dad to buy it for me." Greg smirked. "Just like my Christmas lists, Santa convinced you two to buy the presents I wanted, but Santa was old so he couldn't always remember everything I wrote down. That's why I didn't always get everything I wanted."

"_Of course he did sweetheart." _Jean chuckled to herself. "_I can't believe you still believe that lie we used to tell you." _

"_You lied to me?" He gasped sarcastically. "Mother how could you?"_

"_It was to protect your innocence sweetheart. So what did you pray for tonight?"_

_Sexual images of Nick! _"Nothing . . . I haven't done it yet." He lied.

"_What are you going to pray for?"_

"I don't know... maybe that Nick will still love me and we'll get back together in the cheesiest romantic way ever. Like out in the rain. We look at each other through the carpet of rain, knowing instantly by the look in one another's eyes that we still want each other. We run towards each other in slow motion, I throw my arms around his neck as he lifts me up off the ground, spinning me round in his arms as he hugs me tightly then he puts me down on the ground, brushes his fingers through my wet hair then he kisses me." Greg sighed dreamily before he giggled softly.

"_Oh honey. You've gotta get out of the dream world! I should have never let you watch all those love movies when you were younger, it's blinded you."_

"Love movies, that's it. I'll go for the Harry met Sally vibe..."

"_No honey!" _She shouted. "_That stuff doesn't really work."_

"What about 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon' when he proclaims his love to her..."

"_No!" _She interrupted him.

"Forrest Gump?"

"_No, out of the movie world Gregory!" _She snapped. "_Life isn't a movie sweetheart . . . don't you think you're a little too old to still have cheesy romantic fantasies?" _Greg rolled over as he heard the front door clicking shut; he leant up on his elbows as a shadow approached his door, smiling as he saw Nick in the gap of his door.

"Maybe . . . but that doesn't mean they don't come true. I gotta go mom, I love you." Greg snapped his phone shut as Nick walked into his room, carrying a take away box of pancakes. "I thought you said you'd be over later?"

"It was a surprise." Nick kicked his shoes off climbing onto the bed, giving Greg one sweet kiss as he lay down beside him. "I gotcha favourite breakfast." He handed over the box, watching as Greg excitedly opened it revealing his favourite pancakes.

"Mmmm, I love you." Greg cupped Nick's cheeks in his hands as he kissed him, smiling against his lips. "You look especially happy to see me."

"I missed you." Nick lifted the fork from the box, cutting off a piece of pancake to feed Greg. "Oh, and I kinda have some bad news to tell you."

Greg pulled the fork from his mouth, looking up at Nick surprised. "What?"

"Not about us baby." Nick rushed to explain. "Lillian booked me a flight to Dallas."

"When?"

"Next week." Nick gulped nervously, watching Greg's reaction.

"For?" Greg anxiously asked.

"Two weeks."

"Two whole weeks as in fourteen whole days as in three hundred and thirty six hours as in twenty tho..."

Nick stuffed some more pancakes into Greg's mouth to shut him up. "Stop calculatin' Greg . . . yes its fourteen whole days. Greg . . . you're the only one for me baby. While I'm there I'm gonna tell my parents I'm gay and completely in love with you. If they don't accept it I'm on the first flight home back to you."

Greg licked his lips, swallowing back the pancakes in his mouth before he spoke. "You're doing it alone? I said I'd go with you."

"I think it's better if I do it myself. I'll call you every day."

"When next week? What day because it's already Saturday."

"Monday."

"Monday?" Greg asked shocked. "This Monday?" Nick nodded watching Greg flicking around the pancake with his fork.

"I'll be back before you know it G."

"Okay." Greg sighed softly. "You better call me though."

"I will." Nick smiled at him.

Greg pouted a moment then cut off a piece of pancake, feeding Nick a bite. "Feels like every time I get you to myself something always takes you away again."

"I swear Greg, once my family know everythin' will be better. How about if I tell them and they're okay with it, you can come down and I can show you where I grew up?"

"Seriously?"

"You showed me where you grew up. Make sure you ask for some time off with Grissom." Nick brushed his fingers through Greg's hair as he looked into his eyes. "Make sure your home all day tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You'll see." He winked before he covered his mouth in a passionate kiss.

* * *

It was a cold windy day. Grissom led Sara through the darkness. A blindfold was tied around her eyes, making her completely dependent on Grissom to guide her. "Is this some kinda test?" She nervously asked.

"Nope, we're almost there."

"That's what you said the last time you took me out." She complained, gripping Grissom's forearms tightly as she almost tripped on the ground beneath her. As near as she could tell the ground was concrete and she could hear footsteps and conversation of people walking around her so she knew she was on the streets of Las Vegas. "You're just doing this to embarrass me in front of the whole public aren't you?"

"Nope," Grissom suddenly stopped walking, slowly untying the blindfold from Sara's eyes. "Here we are." Sara looked up at the building in front of her as she self consciously flattened her hair back into place. She looked round at Grissom, realising he was in fact serious that this was their destination.

"You dragged me out of my apartment to take me to a museum?"

"It's not just _a museum _Sara. It's the finest museum in the whole of Nevada." Grissom smiled widely at her.

Sara raised her eyebrows, looking between Grissom and the building. "Okay, so what's so fine about it?"

"You'll see." Grissom walked off towards the doors with a skip in his step, waiting for Sara outside. Sara sighed heavily in defeat before she followed him in. She was expecting a bug exhibition or a large scale ant farm, not an art museum.

* * *

Greg felt warm breath on the back of his neck and the warmth of another beside him. He kept his eyes closed as warm lips pressed to his skin, feeling soft hands sliding beneath the fabric of his t-shirt to caress his skin. "You're still here." He murmured softly.

"Yep," Nick whispered against his ear, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the side of Greg's. "I'm not goin' anywhere." He smelled the soft scents of Greg's hair as he hugged him tightly, never wanting to leave his side again. He felt perfectly relaxed, especially now that he knew his sister was miles away and Greg was back in his arms.

"Do you mind if I go to sleep?" Greg whispered.

"Only if I can hold you," Nick reached for the soft cotton sheets at Greg's waist, pulling it higher around his body to keep him warm. "Greg . . . do you think we should tell people at work? You know about us?" Greg opened one eye as he looked round at Nick. "I mean most of them already know anyway. That way we don't always have to hide it from them."

"Okay." Greg reclosed his eyes, resting his head back against the pillow once again. "What am I gonna do without you for two whole weeks?"

"You know, you could always come too?" He suggested. "I can book you a flight too, we can stay in a hotel."

"Grissom's not gonna let us both have time off Nick, especially not two whole weeks."

"Well you don't have to have two whole weeks . . . you can have just a few days. I think you deserve some time off Greg after everythin' I've put you through."

"Everythin' _you've_ put me through? As far as I know Catherine blew up my lab."

"I meant from our relationship." Nick chuckled softly; putting his leg over Greg's as he clutched him tighter. Greg moved his hand beneath the covers to weave their fingers together. "I'm really sor..."

"No more apologies." Greg interrupted him. "You said a clean slate. No more apologies." He repeated, feeling Nick's moist lips against his neck.

"Okay, no more apologies." Nick agreed.

* * *

Sara stood beside Grissom, looking at the painting in front of her. She turned her head slightly to look at Grissom, watching his eyes studying the painting in front of them carefully. She didn't know what to say or do, so she just stared at the painting too, wondering what Grissom saw in it as she just saw a lady sat on a chair in a very old fashioned dress that she would never wear.

"Grissom," Grissom gave her a funny look as she named him by his surname yet again. _Crap, I did it again. _She scolded herself before she finished speaking. "I mean, Gil . . . what are we really doing here?"

"Looking at art. You don't like it?" Sara forced a smile as he looked around at her. Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw Thomas stood in the background looking at another painting. Grissom looked around to see what had shocked her so much, but he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, which Sara was thankful for. "What?"

"Nothing . . . I do like the art." She assured him. "I just . . . this isn't really my thing."

"Looking at art?" He questioned.

"Yeah, no one's ever really taken me to an art gallery either." Sara positioned herself behind Grissom so Thomas wouldn't see her as she didn't want to have an awkward 'this is my ex' moment with the new boyfriend; she had enough of them for a lifetime. "Let's . . . look over here." Sara tugged Grissom away by his forearm, separating them from her ex. "So . . . what was the real reason you brought me here?"

"To look at art."

"Seriously . . . so it wasn't like a... date?" Sara questioned him, constantly checking where Thomas was in the gallery as she led Grissom away.

"I guess it could be . . . would you like to go to dinner?"

"Yeah sure . . . let's go now." Sara insisted.

"Right now, it's only lunch." Grissom checked his watch as Sara pulled him off towards the exit.

"Not our time it isn't. C'mon, I'm starved."

* * *

Nick swept his fingers back through his wet hair under the warm spray of the shower, closing his eyes as the warm water coated his face. Stood in the shower alone, he swore he could feel a presence in the room, but his eyelashes were glued together by the water pooling down his face so he couldn't look. Seconds later warm lips pressed against his own. A feather light tongue traced his lower lip, nudging his mouth open for a deeper more affectionate kiss.

Forcing his eyes open, Nick saw Greg stood in front of him, naked with a lustful look in his eyes. One touch from Greg's soft hands to his chest had his heart dancing inside of his chest. "Greg, what are you..." Greg pressed his lips against Nick's again to silence him, shaking his head at him as they pulled apart.

Nick kept his mouth shut as he felt his body coming to life at the presence of Greg's naked body against his own. He smiled against Greg's lips as his silky soft hair soaked to the side of his face under the spray of the shower, making him look even more adorable. Nick stuttered a moan from his lips as Greg's erection brushed against his own, feeling his heavenly soft hands sliding across his body. "Greg..."

"Shh . . . no talking." He whispered against Nick's ear, softly nibbling on his lobe. Nick went to touch Greg but he pushed his hands away, shaking his head at him again. Nick found this very frustrating, but he played along as Greg's hands teasingly slid down his chest, causing another moan to escape his lips. Greg stopped at Nick's hips, sliding his hands back towards his back as he pressed their lips together again, swirling his minty tongue around in Nick's mouth, gently caressing the roof of his mouth, but he pulled back.

Nick wanted more, but Greg was such a tease.

Greg feathered his soft fingers down Nick's biceps as his lustful eyes explored his lover's chest. It was as though he was rediscovering him again after so much time apart. He pressed his erection harder against Nick's, watching his eyes rolling back into his head with pleasure. A cheeky smirk spread across his lips as he continued to tease, making Nick literally have to fight for control over his body. He found himself surrendering though, granting Greg full access as he closed his mouth over his again, smoothing his hands down his slippery wet body.

Sweet lips, soft fingertips and the pulsating erection against him was pure torture. But still he let him continue.

_The little tease!_

Then Greg raised Nick's hands, bringing them up to rest against his own hips; granting Nick full access to his own body. Nick's wet thirsty mouth closed over Greg's; hungrily devouring him as their bodies pressed even closer together as though they were one.

Greg let his eyelids fall shut as Nick's hands explored his chest. He ran his fingers down the unique texture of Greg's back, tasting the soft skin on the nape of his neck. Glancing down, Nick noticed the bite marks on Greg's chest again. He chose to ignore them, closing his mouth over one of Greg's nipple until it hardened under his tongue.

Greg was grateful to have his lover back. After everything they went through, he thought he would never be back here with Nick.

* * *

Sara leant back against the side of Grissom's car, shoving her hands deep inside her sweater pockets as she waited for Grissom to return. Somehow they had managed to pick the one restaurant in the whole town that Ecklie and the sheriff decided to eat in that very same day. Grissom shunned Sara away from him so fast that she didn't even realise what was going on until the door slapped her in the face on her way out. Making her wonder if it was always going to be like this whenever they saw someone they knew.

The closeted girlfriend!

A few minutes, thirty eight to be exact, Grissom finally emerged from the restaurant, twirling his keys around on his index finger as he casually approached the car.

Sara wanted to scream and shout at him for making her wait so long, but she didn't have the energy to. She just wanted to go home and forget that this almost perfect date was ruined, just like the others.

As soon as the car door was open, Sara climbed inside, immediately pulling her seatbelt on as she slammed her door shut in anger, revealing her obvious signs of frustration to Grissom. She started to wish that she had taken that bus home that she saw drive past twenty minutes ago. She had plenty of change in her pocket for the fare and it was heading in her direction, but she decided to stay and wait for her boyfriend who she can't be seen in public with because she might jeopardise both of their careers along with his reputation.

The drive back was silent, deafeningly silent that Sara could hear every click, jolt and hum of the car back towards her apartment.

"Thanks." She shot a weak smile back at him as she climbed out of the car, hearing a faint goodbye as she pushed the door shut, immediately rushing into the apartment building and up the stairs. Seconds later she was sat on her bed, staring up at the blank ceiling above her. "Why is it when things start to get good, they always go downhill again?" She asked herself. "Two steps forwards, one step back."

* * *

The two men breathlessly gasped for breath as they pulled apart, lying side by side on Greg's bed. Their sweat glistened bodies shimmered under the pale moonlight from the window as they panted in perfect harmony of one another, coming down from their highs.

"I think my legs are numb." Nick huffed heavily.

Greg giggled, rolling on his side to face him. He let his fingers trail down the centre of Nick's broad chest, leaving a shimmering path towards his waist. "Now that's what I call making love."

"You can say that again G." He cupped his face in his hands to kiss him, teasing his fingers through his hair. "I love you Greg."

"I love you too." Greg rolled slightly closer, joining their lips once again. He smiled as they pulled apart then quickly scrambled off the bed.

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Nick shouted after him.

"Be right back, don't move!" Greg shouted from the other room. Nick leant up on his elbows as he heard rustling noises coming from the front room. A few seconds later Greg returned with a camera in his hands.

"Oh god, do you have to document everythin'?" Nick laughed as he returned to the bed.

Greg jumped onto the bed, straddling Nick's thighs as he set up the camera. "My Mom's family have been doing it since her uncle awoke from a coma with no memory after two years asleep. Everyone had to explain to him in great detail things that happened in his life, but it's kinda hard to remember every little detail. The doctor suggested they used pictures but they never really took any, he ended up leaving his wife and marrying his nurse and starting a new family because he thought they were all liars... anyway, ever since we've all been documenting every good time in our lives so they're not forgotten, just in case." Greg explained, snapping a picture of Nick beneath him.

"He married his nurse because he didn't believe his own family?"

"Well they never took any pictures; apparently his wife wasn't very photogenic. Anyway, that's the reason why I take so many pictures. That and you're very photogenic." He winked, snapping another picture.

"You know we have tons of pictures of me." Nick tried to pry the camera from Greg's hand, finding that tickling his sides made it easier to pull it from his hands. "We need some more of you now Greg." He laughed, stopping Greg from scrambling off the bed to hide by pinning him down beneath him. Greg giggled and squirmed as Nick took some pictures of him, watching his professional eye catching the perfect angles.

Nick lay down beside Greg, holding the camera out above him as he closed his mouth over Greg's, kissing him hungrily as he snapped another picture. "I love you Greg."

Greg smiled against his mouth, smoothing his fingers through his still wet hair. "I love you too . . . you realise we have to take a shower again now."

"Not now . . . we have five hours before shift." Nick scooted across the bed towards the alarm clock, setting it to wake them up an hour before they had to head in. "C'mon, I'm exhausted." He lifted the covers as Greg scooted underneath in front of him so he could spoon him tightly once again.

"I wish everyday could end like this . . . and start." Greg softly whispered as Nick's arms wrapped tightly around his body.

"Well now . . . they can." Nick pulled the covers around them, resting his head against Greg's shoulder as he clutched him tightly. "G'night baby, sweet dreams."

"Night Nicky, you too." Slipping his hands into Nick's, he smiled as he felt his hot breath against his back once again. Everything was perfect.

At this moment, Greg's dreams . . . were already coming true.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, Sara and Grissom's parts were giving me trouble. I hope it was worth the wait though.**

**Please review if you enjoyed it!**


	16. Chapter 15: Blow Out

**Chapter Fifteen: Blow Out**

Greg stood in front of the full length mirror in the locker room, straightening his stripped tie against his smart buttoned down shirt that itched against his skin; it wasn't nice and soft like the comfortable t-shirts he liked to wear. Glancing back into the mirror once he was sure it was straight, he noticed his hair was still all over the place and he was due in court any minute. He groaned in frustration, licking his fingers to try and slick his hair back to make it stay down, just as Sara walked in.

"Wow, you look... Mr. Straightedge." She teased. "I did not know that your hair could do that."

Greg rolled his eyes at his reflection. "I look like a dork."

"No, no, you don't. You look like a pro, which is what you are." She assured him as she unlocked her locker. "Let me guess, a prelim for the Sherlock Holmes case?"

"Uh huh," Greg licked his fingers again, trying to stick down one loose spike. "Does this tie look okay?"

"It looks fine." She nodded, pulling her jacket off. "Who's your judge?"

"Uh... Dudley . . . Anderson."

Sara grimaced at the sound of his name. "He's not the sharpest tool in the shed. But..." Sara hung her jacket up, turning round to face Greg, giving him some advice. "Speak slowly, use simple terms . . . most of all, don't worry Greg," Placing her hand on his shoulder, she gave him a big sisterly smile. "You're gonna nail it Greg, just relax. And your hair looks fine." She winked, just as Catherine poked her head around the door.

"Sara, you're mine tonight."

"Okay, good luck Greg." Sara smiled at him, heading off towards autopsy with Catherine.

Greg checked his hair in the mirror again before he made his way off out the door, checking out Nick in the layout room on his way past. Greg pulled his phone from his pocket, texting a message to Nick.

_I love you_

Nick pulled his phone from his pocket, smiling as he read the message. Greg stuffed his phone back in his pocket, making his way off down to the parking lot to drive over to court before it was too late.

* * *

"Sara," Grissom caught up to her in the hallway, giving her a warm smile. "I know things didn't go so well the other day with dinner, but would you like to try again, tonight maybe?"

"I dunno," She shrugged, still wound tight from the case she was working with Catherine. "I'll think about it."

Grissom stopped walking, watching Sara heading off towards the break room to talk to Catherine. He watched them a moment then turned on his heels, almost bumping into Nick. "Hi, what's up Nick?"

"Have you seen Greg?"

"Um... yeah, he's in court today." Grissom reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Nick felt like a bad boyfriend for forgetting that fact, even though Greg had told him at least three times when they woke up together this morning. "Well did he talk to you about getting a few days off next week?" Nick queried, wondering if Greg remembered to ask him.

"Oh yeah, he did. I can spare him for three days if swing shift pitch in, why where are you going?" Nick looked at him surprised. "It's pretty obvious Nick, I'm not going to interfere, just..."

"I know, no lover's quarrels in the work place." Nick groaned, having heard it hundreds of times. "We're just goin' to Texas to visit my parents." He explained.

"Oh, okay. That sounds nice." Grissom wondered if perhaps Sara needed a romantic getaway like that, but with Greg away it would just be the two of them on the night shift. "Well have fun, you're leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded, still not very enthusiastic about going, especially without Greg for a couple of days. "I'll see yah later then." Nick grabbed his cell phone from his belt, just as Hodges texted him on his results. Grissom watched him walk away then head off towards his office, just as Sara and Catherine walked by, seeming to be in an argument, but he didn't have time to stop and listen as he had a lot of work to do.

"Sara, what is your deal with this case?" Catherine snapped at her.

"Look, all I am asking is to have a black and white do regular welfare checks."

"Did the wife ask for your help?" Catherine asked her, referring to the suspect's mail order bride they just saw down in the station after interrogating their suspect.

"Well, that's kinda hard to do when you don't speak any English and you're a sex slave. I'm sure she doesn't know her rights."

Catherine sighed heavily, there was something more to what was going on with Sara and this case, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was as they really weren't very good friends. "Sara, you can't arrest someone for marrying the wrong person."

"You would know." Sara snidely remarked.

Catherine decided to let that one slide. "If the guys an abuser, if he killed his first wife, we will build a case and we will nail him." She tried to assure her.

"Yeah, and in the meantime, he can just keep using her as a punching bag."

"Sara, I was right there with you, there wasn't a mark on her."

"Not that we could see, Catherine!"

They both stopped walking outside of a layout room where Ecklie was talking to Sofia.

"You know . . . every time we get a case with a hint of domestic violence or abuse, you go off the deep end. What is your problem?" Catherine asked her.

"Nothing!" Sara snapped, shoving her hands deep into her pockets.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Just stay outta my business Catherine. I don't go on at you about your sexuality constantly clouding your judgement about men. Just because you used to be some whorish dancer for guys like these jerks we deal with every day, doesn't mean the rest of us agree with you, and I'm gonna go over your head!"

"Sidle!" Ecklie snapped, making his way over to them both. Sara folded her arms across her chest, turning to face him. "Get in my office. Now!" He commanded, making her feel like she just got caught by the Principal doing something wrong.

She followed him off towards his office, catching the looks of everyone as she walked by. They were looking at her like she was in the wrong, but she didn't think she did anything wrong, she was just trying to save someone from being a victim of domestic violence, before it was too late like all the others.

Sara took a step inside of Ecklie's office, looking at the angry brow on his face. "You are a law enforcement officer Sidle, and a representative of this city. That's means I expect you to conduct yourself in an appropriate manner, in and away from this lab." He exclaimed to her then walked around his desk, taking a seat in his chair.

"You know what, if this is gonna be one of your 'for the good of the lab' speeches. Don't bother, I've heard them."

"Just sit down!" He pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Sara rolled her eyes, disobediently remaining stood where she was. Ecklie rolled his eyes back at her, pulling a file from his desk drawer. "Ms Willows is a supervisor here, that means you treat her with respect. Insulting her in front of co-workers..."

"She's not _my _supervisor." Sara interrupted, correcting him.

"Alright, but she is your superior. Sara, you berate witnesses, you disrespect the people you work with, you luck your way out of a DUI. Take a look..." Tossing her file across his desk towards her, Ecklie grasped his hands together, looking at her disappointed. "You've got half a dozen complaints under your jacket. If Grissom really documented your performance truthfully, there'd probably be a dozen more, that's not the kind of person I want in _my_ lab."

"The only reason this is _your_ lab, is because Grissom doesn't kiss ass! You couldn't hack it in the field, so you fail your way up, you break up our team, and now you just hang out in the hallways waiting for one of us to screw up."

"Sidle, you're on one week suspension . . . without pay!" He angrily snapped at her, sick of being patient with her.

Sara rolled her eyes at him, muttering, "great" under her breath.

"And when you get back, you're apologizing to Catherine."

Sara defiantly shook her head. "No, I'm not." Sara stormed out of his office, heading towards the locker room to grab her jacket.

"Hey Sara." Greg smiled at her.

"Hi Greg." Sara pulled her jacket on, forcing her locker door shut angrily. "Have fun."

"Where are you going?"

"Ecklie suspended me." Sara pulled her bag over her shoulder, sweeping her hair back from under her jacket collar. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay." Greg watched her storm out, noticing Catherine in the hallway. "Hey Cath." He shouted, hustling along the hallway after her until he caught her attention. "Catherine, I heard Ecklie suspended Sara, what can we do?"

Catherine looked at him surprised, a little relieved that Sara was actually punished for what she said to her at the same time. "Nothing."

"No?" Greg questioned. Catherine nodded in response, going through the paperwork in her hands. "Sara's always been there for anyone who needs her. She's always had my back. So what if she flew off the handle a little?"

"Greg, she crossed a line with a suspect; she was inappropriate with me and with Ecklie, she needs some time off. I have to go." Catherine started walking quicker to get away from him, leaving a stunned Greg stood in the hallway.

"Greg!" Grissom shouted from his office doorway, snapping him out of his daze. Greg turned around, slowly walking towards Grissom. "I'm sorry, you know that time off you asked for?" Greg nodded. "I can't spare you, Sara's just been suspended, so it'll just be you and me next week. Sofia booked the week off a month ago, so I can't make her stay."

"Oh... okay." Greg sighed softly in disappointment.

"Sorry," Grissom pulled his jacket on, grabbing his car keys. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Grissom head off towards the elevators, deciding to head over to Sara's place since he was off shift now, and he knew she'd be there since she was suspended.

* * *

Nick leant against the side of his truck, glancing at his watch for the sixth time until he finally saw Greg emerging from the elevator. He watched him walking over; opening his eyes wider as he saw his hair was actually flat for a change. "Don't look at me like that." Greg snapped at him, knowing exactly why he was staring at him funny. "I _can_ have smart flat hair Nicky."

"No it's just," Nick stared at his hair as he got closer to him. "You look different."

"Good different? Or bad different?" Greg stopped in front of him, tilting his head to the side as Nick admired his straight flat hair on his head.

"Good different, but it looks okay." He finally spoke, watching Greg walking round to the passenger side of his truck. "Why the change in hairstyle? Grissom finally get to you about your appearance on the field?" Nick climbed in the driver's side, looking round at Greg.

"No, my first court appearance. I told you about it this morning before you left for work."

"Oh right, the hearin' for the Sherlock Holmes case." He remembered again. "How'd it go?" Greg just shrugged as he pulled his seatbelt on. "That's it, a shrug?" Nick questioned, starting up the truck engine. "What's the matter? It didn't go okay?"

Sighing heavily, Greg shrugged again. "It went okay." Nick leant across the middle of the car towards Greg before he pulled out of his parking spot, gently weaving his fingers through Greg's hair to spike it up, making him look more like the natural Greg. "Whaddya do that for?"

"Looks more like you now." Nick smiled at him, pulling out of the parking spot to drive them off back to his house.

"Did you hear Sara's been suspended?" Greg queried. Nick nodded round at him. "Did you happen to hear it's because of Catherine?"

"It wasn't Catherine's fault though G. Sara lost it with her." Greg grumbled, folding his arms across his chest as no one was taking Sara's side but him. "Greg, I know you see her as a sister and all, but she was out of line. She was takin' the case too personally."

"Like you don't?" Greg retorted.

Nick looked around at him, nodding to him. "Yeah okay, I have my weaknesses..."

"Nicky, whenever we get a case with kids you always go off the deep end, you go on a one man mission to solve the case."

"Well, at least I have a reason."

"And Sara doesn't?"

"Greg, what is your problem? Are you really mad at me? Or at Catherine and Ecklie for suspendin' Sara?" Nick pulled into his driveway, turning to look at Greg. "Don't take your anger out on me."

"I'm sorry." Greg climbed out of his truck, pushing the door shut behind him. Nick turned the engine off, following after him towards his front door.

"What's the matter then G?" Nick unlocked his door, following Greg inside. "You can't be this pissed that Sara's been suspended, she'll be back before you know it." Nick gently loosened Greg's tie, pressing a kiss to his lips. "So, what's really buggin' you G?"

"I can't go with you next week." Greg dropped down onto Nick's sofa, resting his head back against the sofa cushions.

"I just talked to Grissom, he said..."

"That was _before_ Sara got suspended." Greg reached for the TV remote off Nick's coffee table, clicking the TV on as he lay down flat against the sofa.

Nick stopped him before he put his feet up; taking his shoes off for him so he didn't make his sofa cushions dirty. "I'm gonna be in the bedroom packin', Greg don't worry about this, we'll figure it out, you worry too much baby." Nick pressed a soft kiss to Greg's forehead, giving him a warm smile as he made his way off towards his bedroom to pack his bags, thinking suicide would be better than going back home.

Greg lay on his sofa, attempting to go to sleep, but he had too much coffee in him and it was keeping him wide awake while he watched the TV.

"Greg," Nick suddenly came running into the front room, holding two shirts in his hands. "Which one looks more gay?"

Greg frowned up at him, looking between the maroon button down shirt and the faint baby blue and white stripped dress shirt. "Um... well neither. Why?"

"Damn it." Nick threw both shirts onto the floor in frustration.

"The man who couldn't even say 'gay' now wants to wear gay shirts?" Greg looked at Nick through a perplexed frown. "What's going on?"

"Well I thought... if they saw me dressin' a little more gayer, they might figure it out so I won't have to tell them."

"You said you _were_ going to tell them." Greg propped himself up on his elbow, looking up into Nick's eyes. "Go with the stripped one, but don't button it all the way up?"

"Why?"

"Show off your chest more." Greg smiled at him. "Clothes aren't gonna make you look gayer Nick, you have to tell them one way or another. Even if you did wear clothes that made you look more gay, I highly doubt your family would notice if they didn't notice you were gay before."

"What about fitted jeans, I have a really tight pair." Nick rushed off to his bedroom, making Greg roll his eyes.

"Nick, straight men wear fitted jeans too. I doubt your parents or any of your sisters would notice!" Greg shouted after him, remaining on the sofa.

Nick rushed back into the room holding another shirt. "What about this one? Gay right?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Nicky, you're not listening to me. That one looks even more straight than the other two."

"But look at the..."

"Just put the freaking shirt down!" Greg snapped, sitting up straight as Nick looked at him surprised. "Nicky, sit down," Greg scooted along, patting the cushion beside him. Nick dropped the shirt onto the floor with the others, taking a seat beside Greg. "Nicky, if you were a transsexual telling your family about the surgery you're about to undergo then I'd consider the wardrobe change. But you're not, you're gay. Changing your outfit isn't going to make you look more or less gay. You just have to tell them."

"But, what if..." Nick looked down at his hands in his lap, stopping himself before he expressed his fears to Greg.

"What if what?" Greg leant on his elbow against the headrest, looking into Nick's eyes. "What if they don't love you anymore? What if they make fun of you, ban you, discriminate, or forbid you to come back home?"

"Yeah," Nick leant back against the headrest, turning his head to face Greg's. "That's exactly what I was thinkin' actually."

"I know. It's pretty much what everyone who's going through this is thinking Nicky. You're not alone. No one likes rejection, no matter the situation." Gently brushing his fingers through Nick's soft head of hair, Greg pressed a kiss to his forehead before he spoke again. "When I was in Highschool, the school councillor gave me this eight steps to coming out of the closet thingy. The one that really stuck out to me was that Homophobia is about their lack of understanding or fear of the unknown. Your family have probably never seen or spoken to a gay man, so they fear the whole concept of having one in their house. Just like if an alien came out of space," Nick broke into a smile. "I'm serious Nicky; people who have never seen or talked to an alien will act differently around him, and could very well have their very own little alien bashing party because they fear him."

"You sayin' they're gonna beat me up?"

"No." Greg shook his head. "I didn't mean the whole thing about the bashing. But you get what I mean?"

Nick chewed nervously on his lower before he asked, "So, my family will see me as an alien?"

"Not so much, they'll see your homosexuality as the alien part. They'll think it's something new and strange that's taken over you, and they'll try to save you. But what they don't understand is it was always there. They can't understand, no one can unless they've been through it themselves; to look at the slender curved figure of a woman and feel nothing, but the second your eyes graze across the bare torso of a man you feel a drive inside of you that you've never felt before." Nick smiled up at him, feeling better already. "If god didn't want us to be like this, then he wouldn't have allowed us to. Even animals are gay Nicky; you don't see the other animals discriminating them for having sex with the same gender. I'm sure Mrs Hedgehog would be a little upset that she wasn't going to get any grand baby hedgehogs from her son..."

"I'd be more concerned about her son's health." Nick smirked, thinking of all the hedgehog spikes.

"See, humans are the only species to discriminate our nature."

"You're crazy Greg."

"I may be crazy, but you know what I'm saying is true."

Nick looked at him a moment nodding as he thought it over. "Wait, I have this really baby blue shirt." Nick rushed off back to towards his bedroom. Greg threw his head back against the sofa cushions, rolling his eyes in frustration as Nick hadn't heard a single word he said.

* * *

Sara climbed up from her desk, setting her beer bottle down as she heard a knock at her front door. Using the remote, she turned the stereo off as she made her way over to the front door, taking a peek through the peep hole to see Grissom stood at her door.

She self consciously flattened her hair with her hands, checking her clothes before she pulled the door open, sweeping a cold brush of air against herself as she pulled the door open. "Well, if you're here, it can't be good."

"Can I come in?" He asked her.

Sara looked at him a moment then took a step back, lifting her beer bottle as he walked inside her apartment. "Want to ask me if I'm drunk?"

"We both know that's not your problem." Grissom closed the door behind him, looking around Sara's apartment before he looked back towards her. "I spoke to Catherine . . . and Ecklie."

"Lemme guess... he wants you to fire me?" Sara asked, dropping onto her sofa with a heavy thud.

"He said you're a loose cannon with a gun. He did get one thing right though." Grissom turned to face her. "He said you were all mine."

Sara took another swig of her beer as she frowned at him. "And, what did Catherine say about me?"

"Not a lot." Grissom lied, stepping around her coffee table to take a seat opposite her. "Don't worry about Ecklie . . . I'll deal with him."

Sara sighed softly, chugging back the last mouthful of her beer."Can I get you anything?"

"Sure. How about an explanation, Sara?"

"I... lost my temper."

"That seems to be happening quite a bit. Do you know why?"

Sara shrugged, holding the cold beer to the side of her head. "What difference does it make? I'm still fired."

"It makes a difference to me." He spoke softly.

Sara sighed softly again, giving a shot at giving him an explanation. "I have a problem with authority."

"I noticed." He nodded.

"I choose men who are emotionally unavailable."

Grissom was about to protest, but he realised that was also true. "I'll give you that one."

"I'm self destructive. All of the above."

"Have you ever gone a week without rationalization?" Sara sucked in a deep breath, ready to speak but Grissom stopped her, starting to explain for himself. "It's from the 'Big Chill.' One of the characters explaining a basic fact of life that rationalizations are more important to us than sex even."

"I am not rationalizing anything. I crossed the line with Catherine, and I was insubordinate towards Ecklie."

"Why?"

"Leave it alone." She shook her head.

"No, Sara." He stubbornly replied.

Sara removed the bottle from her head, setting it down on the coffee table in front of her, sweeping one hand through her hair. "Grissom. What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you're so angry for starters." He explained to her, reaching out for her hand. "You can trust me Sara. Let me in, let me help you."

* * *

Greg groaned heavily, shaking his head at his obsessive compulsive boyfriend. "Nicky damn it, that one doesn't look any gayer than the last... twelve."

"Yeah it does, look at the collar and the way I folded up the sleeves." Nick pointed out to him.

"Do you think all gay men fold up their sleeves?"

"Maybe, they could do. But it does look..."

"Shut up! I am seriously going to strangle you if I hear you say 'gay' or 'gayer' one more time." Greg warned him. He was starting to miss the repressed Texan who couldn't even say the word gay now. "How could my gaydar be so inaccurate? I should have noticed the sleeve folding thing years ago. Coulda got a hell of a lot more dates if I just looked out for the sleeve folders." Greg mocked him. Nick sighed softly, dropping onto the bed in front of Greg. "I'm sorry, that was kinda mean."

"Nope, I deserved that." Nick crawled towards Greg by his pillows, resting his head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "You know, you really have a mean streak when you're cranky and sleepy G."

"I know, I don't mean it though." Greg gently rested his head against Nick's, teasing his fingertips across his flexed bicep. "Do you still love me?"

"Like I could stop," Nick smiled up at him. "I'm sorry I'm actin' so crazy."

Greg giggled softly, pressing a kiss to Nick's forehead as he wrapped his arms around him too. "You know I actually thought that last white shirt that you left unbuttoned looked a little gay."

Nick smiled up at him. "Thank you, but you're just sayin' that because you could see my chest."

"Bonus. But like I told you before, your clothes aren't gonna help you come out to your parents."

"Sorry. I was listenin'. I'm just really nervous." Nick closed his eyes against Greg's chest, enjoying the intimacy they were sharing in his time of need. "Hey G?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get all soppy on me . . . but I really do love you and I'm gonna miss yah."

Smiling widely, Greg tightened his grip around Nick's body, burying his face in his soft hair. "I love you too and I'll miss you every day."

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Why? Somewhere you gotta be?"

"Yep, both of us." Nick pecked a kiss to Greg's chin as he climbed off the bed, heading over to the closet to grab some clothes.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Me to know, and you to find out." Nick winked round at him.

"Well, how would I know what to wear?" Greg asked, crawling to the edge of the bed.

"Baby, you look good in anythin'."

"That's what you say to a girl who's seeking your approval on a new skirt she bought. And besides, I don't have any clothes here. You sent it all back when we broke up." He pointed out to him.

"Actually," Nick turned to face Greg as he tucked his shirt into his pants. "I kinda . . . kept some stuff." Nick sheepishly admitted. "Not a lot." Nick reached for a suitcase, carefully hidden in the top of his closet, carrying it over to the bed. Greg looked at him curiously, watching as Nick unzipped the case, flipping it open.

"Right," Greg nodded slightly. "Not a lot. That's like half my wardrobe."

"Nuh uh," Nick protested. "It's just some stuff you left." Greg rifled through the bag of his things, looking up into Nick's eyes as he found the t-shirt he used to sleep in when he slept over Nick's place, only it was crumpled and smelled of Nick now. "Before you ask . . . yes I did. I hate myself for what I did to you."

"So you slept in my favourite t-shirt?" Nick sheepishly nodded. "You're adorable Nicky." Greg pulled Nick closer towards him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

* * *

"I grew up witnessing domestic abuse. My mother would get beaten up by my father on a regular basis. But when she wasn't there... he would turn on me and my brother." Sara inhaled a deep breath, sniffing back her tears. "I used to sit in my room and hear them fighting then I'd hear my mom screaming, and I'd know that he hit her again. The age I was, I thought it was natural and normal for them to behave like that. I thought that all families were like that. I can't remember the first time he hit me." Grissom reached out for her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "He used to get angry at me for no reason, he used to get so angry and he used to kick me so hard that it felt like I had broken every bone in my body . . . I used to hide in my room so he couldn't find me. But no matter how much he hit me, I still loved him. Mom used to tip toe around the house so she wouldn't do a thing to upset him, I never understood why. I felt like it was my fault . . . every time he hit me, I thought I had done something wrong. I listened to my mother screaming, thinking she deserved it too."

Grissom reached for the Kleenex box off her coffee table, handing it over. Sara gave him a slight smile as she pulled a tissue out, lightly dabbing her eyes with it.

"It's funny... the things that you remember and the things that you don't, you know. There was a smell of copper and iron in the air. Cast off on the bedroom wall. There was this young cop, puking his guts up. I remember the woman who took me into foster care. I can't remember her name. Which is strange, you know... coz I couldn't let go of her hand."

"Well, the mind has its filters."

"I do remember the looks. I became the girl whose father was stabbed to death. Do you think there's a murder gene?"

"I don't believe that genes are a predictor of violent behaviour."

"You wouldn't know that in my house. The fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital. I thought it was the way that everybody lived. When my mother killed my father . . . I found out that it wasn't." Tears gently started to stream down Sara's cheeks. Grissom reached out for her hand, gently squeezing it for comfort.

* * *

Lillian pulled her illegally copied key from her purse, carefully slotting it into the front door of Nick's house, letting herself inside. She heard giggles of laughter coming from Nick's bedroom, making her smile victoriously as she finally had him.

Lillian pulled her camera from her purse, setting it up so she could snap a quick picture as proof to show the rest of the family. She made her way off towards the half open bedroom door. Taking a peek through the gap, she saw her baby brother straddling a man on his bed. She gently pushed the door a little wider, holding up the camera to snap a picture.

Nick looked around with wide eyes of surprise as he saw the flash, noticing his sister in the gap of the doorway. "Son of a bitch!" He snapped, immediately scrambling off the bed and running towards her before she could get away. So dazed and confused from the flash, he didn't even notice she had a camera in her hands.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Lillian shrieked in disgust. "How could you Nicky! How could you do this to the family!"

"Lily, what the hell are you doin' here?" He demanded.

"Don't turn this around on me! You lied to me! You... dirty, sick and disgustin' man! How could you do this!"

"This you call dirty, sick and disgustin'? You didn't care when I was screwin' everythin' that moved." He shouted angrily at her, blocking her exit from his house.

"That was women though." Lillian backed away as her angry little brother towered in front of her. Nick caught sight of the camera in her hands, going to snatch it from her grip. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded, trembling in fear as he pulled the camera from her hands.

"I'm not." Nick rolled his eyes at her, looking at the pictures she had taken of them. He couldn't help but notice how hot Greg looked in them, but that wasn't the point. He pulled out her memory card, stuffing it into his back pocket before he handed the camera back to her.

"But wait... I have some pictures of Vegas on there." She protested.

"Tough! Why the fuck are you spyin' on me!" He angrily snapped, making her tremble even more.

"I wasn't!"

"I thought you got on that plane back to Dallas?"

"No, I didn't even have a ticket for it. I just hid until you were gone." Lillian explained, making him even more angry with her.

Greg appeared at the bedroom doorway, nervously biting his lip at the situation they were in, but he had to make sure the angry Texan wouldn't go as far as hitting his sister, no matter how much she deserved it.

"You can't tell mom or dad." Nick snapped at her.

"Yes I can, they have to believe me this time. How could you do this Nicky?"

"Do what? I love Greg. I've never loved anyone else. Greg's the only one. Why would you want to ruin that for me?"

"This is wrong Nicky! You must know that or you wouldn't have hidden it from me."

"I hid it from you because you're such an arrogant judgemental bitch!" Nick snapped at her making her tremble.

"How dare you call me that!"

"How dare you spy on me and call me a sinner!" Nick retorted. "I'm goin' to tell mom and dad by myself, that's why I'm packin'." He motioned towards the suitcase on the bed that he was just pleasuring Greg on top of. "It's better if it comes from me. So just keep your mouth shut until I can tell them."

"Why should I believe you? Once a sinner, always a sinner."

"God you really are such a self centered bitch Lily!"

"At least I'm not a fag!" She angrily retorted.

"You're right, you're not, you're so much worse. Now get out!" Nick gestured towards the door. "Get out!"

"What about my memory card, I have some pictures on there to show the kids of Las Vegas."

"Tough! Do you think I'm stupid or somethin'? Just get out, I never wonna see you again!" Nick extended his arm, making her shiver as she thought he was going to hit her, but instead he pointed off towards the front door.

Lillian looked up into his angry eyes, shamefully making her way off towards his front door.

"Wait!" Nick shouted, surprising both Greg and Lillian. Nick made his way over to Lillian, holding out his hand. Lillian looked up at him confused. "The key, give it to me!" He demanded. Lillian sighed heavily, pulling the key from her pocket. She dropped it into his hand then made her way off out of the door.

Nick double locked the front door in place once she was gone, tossing the key onto the side table then turning to face Greg who had a slight smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, just you handled that very well Nicky."

"Thank you, now." Nick reached out for Greg's hands, backing them up towards the bed again. "Where was I?"

Greg gave out a soft giggle as Nick pushed him back onto the bed. "Aren't we gonna be late for our date?"

"Yes," Straddling Greg's thighs, Nick pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Unless you're too tired to go out?"

"Nope. But I am gonna get pretty tired soon."

"Okay, you almost ready?" Greg nodded, gently smoothing down Nick's hair from their brief make out session. "That what you're wearin'?"

"Uh huh."

"Let's go." Nick savoured a warm kiss before he climbed off him, grabbing some shoes from his closet.

Greg sleepily pulled some sneakers on, climbing up from the bed. "Are you okay Nicky?"

"I'm fine." Nick pulled the memory card from his pocket, tossing it onto the bedside table. "My whole family isn't goin' to be like her. C'mon, I don't want her to ruin the date I planned." Greg followed Nick off towards the door, holding his boyfriends shaky hands in the process. Greg wished Nick could trust him to tell him the truth of how he was feeling, he wished he could open up and feel vulnerable around him, but that wasn't Nick.

* * *

The taxi ground to a halt at the strip. Nick paid the cab driver then pulled Greg out with him by his forearm as he was half asleep. "So what are we gonna do?" Greg sleepily asked.

"This is Vegas baby." Nick reached for Greg's hand, entwining their fingers together as he led him off towards The Sahara. "I figured we'd start with some blackjack, the Sahara Steak sounds pretty good too and we could get a room for the night." Nick looked round at Greg, seeing a wide smile on his face. "What? I can be romantic."

"Clearly." Greg gestured to the public hand holding, something the severely closeted, slightly homophobic cowboy he used to be would never do.

"They're only lookin' because they're jealous." Nick noticed a man with very large biceps, eyeing up his boyfriend. "They just wish they had a boyfriend as good lookin' as you."

"Did the cabbie slip you something when I wasn't looking?" Greg joked.

"Afraid not," Nick pulled Greg closer, walking him off towards the bar. Nick flagged down the bartender, ordering them some shots to start them off.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Greg asked as Nick ordered another before he had even downed the first shot of tequila.

"Nope." Innocently smiling, Nick handed over another shot glass to Greg. "Get that down yah neck."

"You know, I'm not gonna find someone else while you're gone Nicky, you don't have to go all out." Greg informed him, leaning back against the bar behind him.

"We've never had a real date like this before though. We should start havin' more of them."

"I agree to that." Greg gulped back the shot, wincing as it tickled the back of his throat. "So what's first? Texas Hold 'em or Blackjack?" He cheekily grinned.

* * *

Grissom head off towards Ecklie's office. He left Sara at her apartment, fast asleep. She finally managed to stop crying once she had told him everything about her past. Inside Ecklie's office he could see Catherine and Ecklie, going over some files together. "You wanted to talk to me about Sara?" Grissom asked as he walked in.

"Yeah," Ecklie looked at Catherine then up at Grissom. "I haven't received her disciplinary action. What's the hold up?"

Grissom stuffed his hands in his pockets as he leant against the doorframe. "Well, I'm not firing her."

"What action are you taking?" Catherine butted in.

Grissom scratched his chin then raised one eyebrow, looking in at the two of them. "I've taken it."

"I thought I was clear." Ecklie looked up at him with an angry expression on his face.

"You were. Now let me be clear, Sara's behaviour is a direct result of my management."

"So I should fire you?" Ecklie asked, Catherine widened her eyes in fear. She couldn't imagine the crime lab without Grissom in it.

Grissom bit his lip then shook his head at Ecklie. "But you won't."

"Look, Gil . . . I've been there. We're human. We get attached to people; we try to fix their problems. It doesn't work." Ecklie told him.

"She's a great criminalist, Conrad. And I need her." Grissom explained.

"I'm sure you do. You know what?" Ecklie climbed to his feet. "From now on, I'm going to be in charge of the Night shift crew, and you can handle day shift." Both Catherine and Grissom looked at him surprised.

"What?" Grissom almost choked.

"Yeah, what?" Catherine asked.

"Well it's clear, that when I split the team up... I forgot to take away the biggest liability, you." Ecklie informed him. "From now on, Sofia, Greg and Sara will report to me. Nick and Warrick will stay with Catherine. Tony, Ronnie and Clara from day shift, will be your new crew." Ecklie gave him a wide grin as he head off out his office.

Catherine looked up at Grissom, just as surprised as he was. "Don't worry; one week with Greg will make Ecklie change his mind."

"No, that's not it." Grissom scratched his head. "I'll have to get up when it's light out."

* * *

Greg stumbled over to the bar as Nick head off towards the men's room. He leant against the edge of the bar, rubbing his eyes as the young bartender came into focus. "Hi there, what can I getcha?" The bartender smiled warmly at him, admiring his spiked hair in the process.

"Hey, I have a boyfriend you know." Greg warned him with a stern finger as the bartender ran his eyes across Greg's torso.

"Shoulda known. Someone as cute as you would never be on the market." He complimented him, making Greg blush. "I'm Matt, can I getcha something to drink?"

Greg nodded, trying to remember what he came over here for. "Oh... Two Tequila Turbo's." He gestured with three fingers making the Matt laugh as he was already wasted.

"Out celebrating something?"

"My boyfriends coming out to his parents. I don't know if it's something to celebrate, but he thinks it is." Greg dropped into an empty stool, keeping his head up by resting his elbow on the bar.

"That big Texan guy?" He questioned.

"Yep," Greg nodded with a wide grin. "He's my boyfriend."

"I had a feeling you two were together, I didn't want to say anything in case I offended you." Pouring out two tequila turbo's with a mixture of vodka, tropical fruit juice and crushed ice, he slid the drinks across the bar towards Greg. "How long have you two been together?"

"Um... four years, give or take. On and off. Mostly off . . . but currently on."

"You talkin' the bartenders ears off now?" Nick appeared behind him, reaching for one of the drinks in front of him.

"No, I wasn't." Greg nodded his head even though he meant to shake it. "Nick this is... the bartender..." Greg looked at him confused as he tried to remember his name.

"Matt." He chuckled softly, introducing himself to Nick for him. "Next rounds on me."

"Thanks." Nick smiled at him. "I'm Nick, and this is Greg."

"Hi Nick, Greg, nice to meet you both," Matt smiled at them both, serving them another round of free drinks. "Good luck on the coming out to your parents Nick." He winked as he walked away to serve some more customers.

"Weren't talkin' his ears off huh?" Nick smirked as he looked at Greg.

"Hey, I never told him that. He must have a sixth sense."

Nick chuckled as he nodded. "Right, just like the Black jack woman and the floor manager, along with the guy on the slot machine right beside you."

"Maybe it's a job requirement." Greg teased, tipping back his drink, pouring half of it down his chin. Nick rolled his eyes at him, chugging back his drink as Matt walked back towards them.

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

"Yes, two more..."

"No Greg, that's all thanks." Nick helped Greg off his stool, leading him off towards the elevators. "You can barely stand as it is."

"That's why they call it legless, I always wondered." Greg snickered, leaning against Nick for support. "Where are we going now?" Greg asked as they climbed into the elevator together.

"Our room." Nick flashed the key card as the elevator doors opened to their floor. "Now I'm pretty sure neither one of us has ever processed a crime scene on this floor."

"Did you bring a UV light?" Greg stumbled along behind Nick towards their room.

"Nope, we don't need one."

"Yeah we do." He protested.

"Just get your sweet little ass in here." Nick motioned to the open doorway. Greg took a step inside, looking around for any signs of blood, used condoms or sexual encounter stains.

Nick pushed the door shut, pulling his jacket off as he watched Greg's eyes inspecting the chair beside him. "You're not gonna catch anythin' G . . . C'mon, you really know how to kill the romance vibe doncha?" Linking his hands with Greg's, he led him off towards the bedroom, looking at the large double king sized four post bed with a mound of pillows at the headboard, all in the hotels maroon pattern and a large thick comforter thrown over the top.

Greg gave out a silly giggle as he fell back into Nick's arms. "W-Wait." Greg pulled against Nick as he pulled him towards the bed. "You expect me to get on that thing?"

"They're clean, look." Nick pulled back the covers from one side of the bed, revealing the plastic covered mattress. "Why do you think I picked this hotel? They have the best cleanin' standards."

"But what about in the sheets?" Greg continued to cringe.

"Well I'll just have to sleep in this big ol' bed, all by myself. Alone. And naked." Nick kicked off his boots, going for his belt as he watched the dark hungry look of lust flood his boyfriend's eyes with excitement.

As soon as Nick's shirt soared through the air and his jeans dropped to the floor, Greg started to fiddle with his own belt. Nick pulled Greg closer by his belt loops, sliding his hands beneath the younger mans shirt. "Mmmm," Greg moaned against his lips, arching his chest up into Nick's touch.

"I knew you'd change your mind." He whispered against his parted hungry lips, pulling Greg's shirt up over his head before they engaged in a passionate kiss. Nick turned Greg in his arms, gently pushing him back towards the bed. As the backs of Greg's legs hit the bed, he bounced onto the mattress, watching Nick removing his sneakers for him. Nick pulled Greg's belt out from his jeans, gently sliding his jeans off his lover's legs so they were both down to their boxers.

Nick climbed on top of Greg, straddling his thighs as he leant in for another kiss. Greg arched his chest off the bed to touch Nick's, gasping against his mouth as he felt their tight erections brush together along with their pounding heart beats.

Nick tenderly marked an open mouthed trail of kisses down Greg's chest towards the rim of his boxers. Greg watched his underwear soar through the air, feeling a soft warmth enveloping him.

It didn't take long for him to lose control, he tried to hold on for as long as possible, but he was fighting a losing battle.

Nick shed his own boxers, reaching for the supplies he left in his jeans pocket. Greg gave out another soft excitable giggle as he saw how well prepared his boyfriend was. As Nick stood up to pull the condom on, Greg crawled across the bed, sweeping back the comforter then readjusted the pillows to a comfier position. Nick lubed up two fingers, crawling in behind Greg on the bed.

Dropping soft kisses to his lovers shoulder, he gently eased his fingers inside of his tight entrance, slowly starting to scissor his fingers in and out of him as Greg gave out soft pleasurable moans.

Nick smoothly pulled his fingers out, lubing himself up as he could tell Greg was ready by his hungry desperate moans.

Greg's muscles hugged Nick tightly the deeper he entered. He pushed himself right towards Greg's sweet spot before he started to thrust his hips against him; Greg pushed himself back to meet his thrusts, letting out pleasurable desperate moans with each thrust.

Greg reached his hand back, weaving his fingers through Nick's hair as he kissed and marked his tender exposed neck. Nick could feel himself starting to reach his climax. He wished that this moment of Greg's begging and pleading as his erection pulsed inside of him, would last just a few minutes longer.

But all good things come to an end.

Nick's body shuddered against Greg's, causing him to cry out in delight. Nick breathlessly gasped for breath against Greg's neck, feeling a new tingly warmth surging through his body that he had never experienced before. He felt at peace, heavenly. He finally felt like he and Greg were meant to be, and nothing, nothing in the world could break them apart now.

* * *

**Based around the episode 'Nesting Dolls' from Season Five.**

**Extra long chapter since I haven't posted one for this story in a while.**

**Please review if you want more!**

**~ Holly**


End file.
